Rencontre
by titefa
Summary: Mon histoire commence comme fascination Bella arrive dans un nouveau lycée à Forks après le remariage de sa mère sauf que tous mes personnages sont humains. Je le met en rating M car il y aura surement du lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Alors voila c'est ma première fiction alors soyez indulgents ! Mon histoire se passe au début de fascination mais tous les personnages sont humains. Bonne lecture**

**Est il besoin de préciser que tous les personnages appartiennent à la très grande Stephenie Meyer!!**

Et voila! J'étais à Forks. Ça faisait quelques heures que mon avion avait atterris à Seattle et mon père Charlie était venu me chercher avec sa voiture de patrouille.

Maintenant j'étais dans ma chambre essayant de me remémorer les derniers souvenirs que j'avais d'ici. Cela faisait environ 6 ans que je n'y étais pas venue. Mes parents avaient divorcé alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé et quand j'étais petite j'acceptais encore de venir passer mes étés ici pour voir Charlie. Ce n'est que vers l'age de 11 ans que je lui avais enfin avoué que pour moi « été » rimait avec « soleil » et c'est lui qui à partir de ce moment était venu passer 3 semaines avec moi à Phoenix.

_Bella?

La voix de mon père me fit sortir de mes pensées.

_Oui papa j'arrive,lui criai-je en dévalant l'escalier.

_Ça y est? Tu t'es installée? J'espère que tu te plairas ici,me dit-il en baissant les yeux pour éviter de me regarder.

Je savais que mon père était très heureux que j'ai décidé de venir vivre chez lui après tout ce temps mais il était bien trop mal à l'aise avec les effusions de sentiments pour me l'avouer. Et à vrai dire cela m'allai très bien car moi non plus je n'étais pas à l'aise avec.

_Oui merci papa. Tout est parfait et euh…encore merci pour la voiture…

Mon père m'avait en effet offert une vieille Chevrolet rouge pour mon arrivée et je l'adorai déjà bien que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'essayer.

_Euh… de rien

Il n'ajouta rien. Charlie n'était pas vraiment du genre démonstratif et bavard.

_Je vais commander une pizza ça te va?, finit-il par me demander.

_Oui bien sur.

C'est vrai je l'avais oublié. Charlie n'était pas non plus du genre cordon-bleu. Mais ça ne me dérangeai pas j'adorai cuisiner. Ce serai désormais mon boulot. Il faudrait que je lui en parle. Je remontai dans ma chambre tandis que mon père téléphonait à la pizzeria.

Deux heures plus tard je finissais de faire la vaisselle pendant que Charlie regardais un match de baseball à la télé, avachie sur la canapé du salon. Je lui avais fait part de mon envie d'être chargé de la cuisine durant mon séjour chez lui et il en avait parut ravi. Tant mieux, manger de la pizza tous les jours n'aidait pas à garder la ligne et Charlie en tant que shérif de Forks se devait d'être en forme bien que je doute qu'il eut souvent à courir après des malfaiteurs dans cette si petite bourgade. Une fois la vaisselle terminée j'avertis mon père de mon intention de me coucher tôt. Le voyage avait été long, j'étais fatiguée et la température extérieure me déprimait.

_Très bien, me dit-il. Et puis bonne chance… pour le lycée… demain. Je serai sûrement déjà parti quand tu te lèveras.

J'acquiesçai me dépêchant de monter dans ma chambre n'ayant guère envie d'entendre parler de la journée du lendemain. Le lycée. Rien que d'y penser j'eus envie de pleurer et une boule se forma au fond de mon ventre. Je pris mon vieux pyjama et ma trousse de toilette puis me dirigea vers la salle de bain. J'avais besoin de me détendre et de sentir l'eau chaude coulée sur moi.

Une fois ma toilette terminée je retournai dans ma chambre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur antique que Charlie m'avais installé. Ma mère m'avais sûrement déjà envoyé un tas d'email mais je n'avais pas le courage de les lire. Je verrais ça demain. J'étais déjà assez malheureuse comme ça, si je me mettais à lire ses messages je serais encore plus nostalgique de Phoenix et je serais capable d'y repartir sur le champs. Donc mieux valait attendre demain. En plus comme ça je pourrais lui raconter mon horrible journée au lycée. C'est donc le cœur lourd que je me mis au lit. Cette nuit là je rêvai de Phoenix, de chaleur, de soleil et de plages.

Oh non!! Comment pouvait il déjà être l'heure. La nuit était passée beaucoup mais alors beaucoup trop vite. Et moi qui d'habitude était très matinale n'eus aucune envie de sortir du lit. Peut être que je pourrais rester au lit et faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le réveil sonner et puis de toute façon je n'étais pas à une journée près. Faire sa rentrée dans un nouveau lycée en plein mois de février, non mais n'importe quoi. C'était décidé je restais au lit! Tout à coup l'image de Charlie s'imposa à moi. Il n'apprécierait sûrement pas que je loupe le premier jour de cours. Rassemblant tout mon courage je me décidai donc enfin à sortir du lit. Une fois en bas, dans la cuisine je pris un bol de céréales en guise de petit déjeuner puis je remontai pour prendre une douche rapide. J'essayai tant bien que mal de coiffer mes cheveux puis pris mon sac de cours direction l'inconnu. L'inconnu, l'horreur, le lycée. Dehors il pleuvait un peu, le ciel était couvert de nuages. Aucune chance d'espérer une éclaircie dans la journée il faudrait que je m'y habitue. Je me dépêchai d'entrer dans ma camionnette. Mon père m'avait dit que c'était Jacob Black qui avait réparé le moteur. Je ne me souvenais pas bien de lui. Cela faisait 6 ans que je l'avais vu, depuis que je ne venais plus en vacances à Forks. En revanche je me souvenais très bien de son père Billy, il se déplaçait en fauteuil roulant. J'avais toujours eu un petit peu peur de lui bien qu'il ai toujours été très gentil avec moi. Les Black faisaient partis de la tribu Quileute ils vivaient à La Push dans la réserve. Billy était l'un des meilleurs amis de Charlie et Jacob avait mon age. Petits nous jouions souvent ensemble.

Je me secouai pour me sortir de mes pensées. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser au passé. Je soufflai un bon coup, inspirai profondément puis pris la direction du lycée.

Ça y est. J'étais devant ma salle de cours. J'étais passée par le bureau de l'accueil et la bas une petite femme aux cheveux rouges flamboyants et au visage bienveillant m'avait souhaité la bienvenue dans mon nouveau lycée. Je lui avais répondu avec mon plus beau sourire en réserve. Comme je m'y attendais elle connaissait déjà mon prénom et mon nom, personne ne pouvait passer incognito dans une si petite ville. Elle m'avait ensuite donner mon emploi du temps ainsi qu'un plan pour que je puisse m'orienter et alors que je partais elle m'avait souhaiter bon courage disant qu'elle était sure que je me plairais ici.

Et maintenant j'étais la, devant ma salle de cours essayant de rassembler assez de courage pour entrer.

_Hey salut!! dit une voix féminine derrière moi.

Je me retournai pas bien sure que ce soit à moi que l'on s'adressait. Deux filles me faisaient face. L'une très grande aux cheveux bruns raides et l'autre plus petites aux cheveux ondulés châtains. Elles me regardaient toutes les deux arborant des sourires amicaux.

_Euh… Salut, répondis-je gênée

_Tu doit être Isabella Swan? me dit la plus petite

_Oui… enfin … juste Bella pas Isabella.

_Moi c'est Jessica et elle c'est Angéla, ajouta-t-elle en désignant sa camarade. Cette dernière me fit un timide signe de la main.

_Tu as cours d'Anglais? Continua Jessica

_Oui.

_Oh c'est trop cool! Nous aussi on a anglais, on sera toutes les trois comme ça, dit-elle avec enthousiasme. J'acquiesçai de la tête pas vraiment certaine que le mot « cool » soit celui que j'aurais employé.

Plusieurs autres élèves étaient arrivés depuis que nous parlions et après m'avoir regarder intensément étaient rentrés dans la salle. Je me dépêchai de les suivre, Angéla et Jessica sur mes talons. Je me rendis directement au bureau du professeur pour me présenter. Il me souhaita la bienvenue. Il connaissait déjà mon nom comme tout le monde. Il me donna la liste des livres que l'on étudierais durant l'année et pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Forks je ressentis une vague de soulagement. J'avais déjà tout lu et j'en avais même étudié certains dans mon ancien lycée. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers les tables cherchant une place de libre. Mon regard se porta automatiquement vers le fond de la salle. Je pourrais m'y cacher et il serait beaucoup plus difficile pour mes nouveaux camarades de me dévisager. Malheureusement pour moi toutes les places du dernier rang étaient prises. Je vis Jessica à coté d'un garçon. Il était blond les cheveux en épis avec un visage poupin mais pas désagréable. Je tournai la tête vers la droite et vis Angéla au deuxième rang, la place près d'elle était vide et elle me souris ce que je pris pour une invitation à aller m'asseoir près d'elle.

L'heure passa vite ma voisine de table parla peu. Je l'aimais bien. Elle semblait aussi timide et réservée que moi et elle ne me posa aucune question indiscrète sur mon arrivée à Forks en plein milieu d'année et je lui en fut reconnaissante.

La cloche sonna me sortant de mes pensées.

_Quel cours as-tu ? me demanda doucement Angéla.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps.

_Maths

Oh non les maths… je détestais ça. D'ailleurs j'étais sure que c'était réciproque et que les maths me détestaient . Les chiffres avaient la mauvaise habitude de ce mélanger en des énoncés indéchiffrables dès que j'essayais de les comprendre.

_Moi aussi, me dit Angéla.

Cela me soulagea un peu. Me retrouver dans un cours que je détestais et sans connaître personne m'aurait sans doute achevé.

Nous étions maintenant dans le couloir, Jessica et le garçon qui partageais sa table nous avaient rejoint.

_Bella je te présente Mike, me dit Jessica désignant le jeune garçon.

_Salut Bella, il me dit ça tout en me scrutant des pieds à la tête comme si je passais un examen. Il finit par relever les yeux me souriant j'en déduisis que j'avais réussi le test mais cela ne m'empêcha pas pour autant de rougir comme une tomate sous son regard.

_Bon il faudrait qu'on y aille Mr Varner n'aime pas les retardataires, intervint doucement Angéla.

J'acquiesçais me tournant vers elle. Jessica et Mike n'étaient pas avec nous ils partirent donc de leur coté. Le prof n'était pas encore arrivé et je l'attendis à son bureau Angéla toujours près de moi. Un garçon arriva quelques secondes après et vint se placer près d'elle en lui prenant la main.

_Salut Ange, lui dit-il en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres.

_Hey Ben, lui répondit-elle en rougissant, je te présente Bella elle est nouvelle.

Je fis un léger sourire au dénommé Ben.

_Ben est mon … euh copain, ajouta-t-elle à mon intention en rougissant encore plus.

J'allais lui faire un sourire pour lui dire que je comprenais quand une tornade déboula devant nous. Une fille pas plus grande que moi aux cheveux noirs coupés court se plaça entre Angéla et Ben et leur fit à chacun d'eux une bise sur la joue. Ben éclata de rire.

_Hey Alice!! Tu es en forme aujourd'hui dis donc, lui lança-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

__Hey Alice!! Tu es en forme aujourd'hui dis donc, lui lança-t-il._

__Je suis toujours en forme, lui rétorqua le petit lutin qui venait d'apparaître avec un large sourire. Et tu as également beaucoup de chance Ben car aujourd'hui je suis particulièrement de bonne humeur, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

_Elle paraissait effectivement de bonne humeur mais en y réfléchissant bien je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer une telle créature triste. Tout en elle respirait la gaieté et la joie de vivre. Elle me fit également un large sourire et sans que je comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer elle me fit également une bise sur les deux joues en me prenant le bras._

__Je suppose que tu es Isabella. Sais tu que tout le lycée était impatient de voir? Tu étais très attendue, me dit-elle._

__Je…euh…Pas Isabella juste Bella, réussis je à articuler très étonnée par son attitude._

__Ok Bella! Dis tu te met à coté de moi? Hein? me demanda-t-elle avant que je n'ai pu ajouter quelque chose_

__Euh… oui c'est gentil de ta part de me le proposer merci._

_Elle partit en sautillant s'asseoir à une table tandis que Ben la suivait s'installant à la table juste devant ._

__Désolée pour Alice, me dit doucement Angéla. Elle est très extravertie mais c'est une très bonne amie c'est même la meilleure amie que tu puisses souhaiter. Elle est vraiment très gentille et adorable. Enfin quand elle réussit à se réfréner, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire le regard perdu dans le vague. _

_Je ne connaissais Alice que depuis quelques secondes mais je pouvais déjà m'imaginer les exubérances dont elle devait faire preuve et je souris moi aussi malgré moi._

_Angéla partit s'installer auprès de Ben tandis que le prof faisait son apparition. Je me présentai de nouveau il me força à le faire devant toute la classe. Après avoir rougit et bafouillé quelques mots incompréhensibles j'en suis sure, je pus rejoindre ma place réservée auprès d'Alice._

__Alors comme ça tu viens de Phoenix. Ça doit être cool de vivre dans une si grande ville moi j'ai toujours vécu ici. Il doit y avoir plein de magasins pour faire du shopping .Alice me parlait alors que le prof faisait son cours. De nombreux autres élèves discutaient et il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte ou alors cela ne le dérangeait pas._

_Je me retournai vers elle et lui répondis_

__En fait je ne suis pas trop shopping ou… magasins mais j'adorais Phoenix,le soleil…_

__Oh ne t'en fais pas je suis sure que tu va te plaire ici et puis je peux te certifier qu'après quelques semaines tu ne feras même plus attention à la pluie. En plus je suis certaine que nous allons devenir de très bonnes amies._

_Elle avait dit cela avec assurance. J'acquiesçais en lui souriant. Alice paraissait être tout le contraire d'Angéla. Ses yeux vert semblaient malicieux et elle était extravertie, enjouée et curieuse. Mais elle me plaisait bien. Elle transpirait la sincérité et la gentillesse ._

_Le cours de maths fut finalement moins horrible que ce que j'imaginais. Je passais l'heure à répondre aux innombrables questions de ma voisine tout en essayant de comprendre les formules bizarres que le prof inscrivait au tableau._

_Pour finir la matinée j'eus cours d'histoire et je m'assis de nouveau au coté d'Alice qui ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec moi. Ses questions n'étaient pas vraiment indiscrète et portaient surtout sur Phoenix. Elle voulait tout savoir des paysages et de la mode vestimentaire qui y régnait. Je lui répondit tant bien que mal, la mode n'avait jamais été une grande passion pour moi. Elle m'apprit qu'elle-même n'avait jamais quitté Forks si ce n'est pour aller en Alaska où vivait des amis de ses parents je crois. Il m'était assez difficile de comprendre comment on pouvait vivre dans une ville comme Forks où il semblait pleuvoir tous les jours et ensuite passer ses vacances en Alaska où le froid et l'humidité étaient permanents. Je gardais mes réflexions pour moi ne voulant pas la blesser._

_Quand vint l'heure du déjeuné nous nous dirigeâmes Alice, Ben, Angéla et moi vers la cafétéria puis remplîmes nos plateaux. Je n'avais pas très faim et pris seulement une part de pizza, j'avais encore le ventre noué d'avoir autant stressée et la journée n'était pas terminée. Angéla et Ben se dirigèrent ensuite vers une table où se trouvaient tout un groupe dans lequel je reconnu Jessica et le garçon blond de tout à l'heure. Comment s'appellait-il déjà…? Mitch…? Ha non Mike! Alice quant à elle me fit un petit signe de la main et nous quitta se dirigeant vers une autre table au fond de la salle et je la perdis de vue. Je suivis Angéla et Ben et m'assis à la dernière place de libre entre Mike et un autre garçon brun. Jessica fit les présentations. J'étais bien certaine qu'ils savaient déjà tous comment je m'appelais. Je ne retint pas tous les prénoms qu'elle me donna ensuite, il y avait Lauren, Tyler, Éric (le brun à coté de moi) et d'autres que j'oubliais en même temps qu'elle les prononçait. Je restai silencieuse durant le déjeuner. Hormis Angéla et Ben qui n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre tous les autres occupants de la table ne cessaient de me jeter des regard dans lesquels je pouvais lire tout leur intérêt pour moi. J'aurais aimé leur dire que je n'étais qu'une fille banale et qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'intéresser à moi au lieu de ça je rougissais et baissais les yeux dès que je croisais leurs regards. Pour me distraire je jetai un coup d'œil vers la direction où était partis Alice tout à l'heure. En premier je ne la trouvai pas, puis parmi la foule je reconnus sa silhouette fine et ses cheveux de jais. Elle était assise à une table tout au fond de la cafétéria avec quatre autres personnes. Et c'est la première fois que je le vis._

_Il avait les cheveux cuivre en bataille et un large sourire illuminait son visage. Il était beau comme un dieu, même plus beau que ça. Il était en plein dans une conversation animée avec Alice. Cette dernière était assise non pas sur une chaise mais sur les genoux d'un jeune homme blond. Sans aucun doute son petit copain il la regardait tendrement avec les yeux de l'amour. A bien y réfléchir elle ne m'avait pratiquement pas parlé d'elle tout à l'heure. J'ignorais tout de sa vie (hormis le fait qu'elle passait ses vacances en Alaska). En face d'eux étaient installé un autre couple. Un grand brun athlétique et musclé qui avait passé son bras autour de la taille d'une sublime blonde. Elle était très belle avec sa silhouette élancée et de longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient en cascade dans le dos. Elle ressemblait beaucoup au jeune garçon qui servait de chaise à Alice . Ils étaient sûrement de la même famille. Elle semblait écouter avec beaucoup d'attention ce qu'Alice racontait. Je revint ensuite à l'Apollon et ne pus détacher mon regard de lui. _

__Bella! Ohé Bella! Tu m'entends?_

_Quoi? Oh c'était Mike, il agitait sa main devant moi. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais complètement perdu pied avec la réalité._

__Oui! Excuse moi Mike. Tu disais ? _

__ C'est bientôt l'heure. Quel cours as-tu ?_

__Euh…Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps. J'ai civilisation et je finis avec sport, lui répondis-je._

__Moi aussi! Tu ne seras pas seule comme ça et je te protègerai des curieux, me dit-il enthousiaste avec un large sourire._

_Je me sentais gênée. Je n'aimais pas vraiment que l'on s'occupe de moi. En me levant je reportai mon attention vers la table où déjeunaient Alice, le beau garçon et leurs trois autres camarades mais celle-ci était vide. Ils étaient déjà partis sans que je m'en rende compte. J'aurais voulu demander à Angéla qui il était mais c'était impossible. D'une part parce qu'elle était collé à Ben qui lui chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille que je ne voulais pas interrompre et d'autre part parce que je ne voulais pas paraître trop curieuse. Je pourrais peut être amener discrètement Alice à me parler de lui si je la revoyais avant la fin de la journée. Ils avaient eu l'air proche. Soudain la cloche retentit._

_Mike qui était toujours assis se leva d'un bond. Il semblait pressé d'aller en cours. Jessica lui lança un long regard. Il semblait évident qu'elle aurait voulu avoir elle aussi civilisation pour pouvoir rester avec lui mais Mike ne la regarda même pas. Elle finit par partir en direction de son cours avec le reste du groupe, il me semble les avoir entendu dire qu'ils avaient biologie. J'aimais la biologie. J'aurais aimé avoir biologie moi aussi mais il faudrait que j'attende le lendemain. Je pris mon sac et une fois prête partis en compagnie de Mike. Durant le trajet il me parla un peu de lui. Il était gentil mais je me sentis gênée lorsqu'il commença à me poser des questions sur moi. Je détestais parler de moi et je répondis à ses questions assez vaguement._

_Une nouvelle fois je dus me présenter au professeur. C'était la routine maintenant . Je m'assis à coté de Mike. Il semblait qu'Alice non plus ne partage pas ce cours avec nous. Et je devais remettre à plus tard les questions que j'avais envisagé lui poser. L'heure cette fois ci passa lentement. Mike ne cessait de me parler et de me poser des questions. Il avait dit vouloir me protéger des curieux mais qui me protégeait de lui alors? Il m'embarrassait beaucoup et je fis mine d'être attentive à ce que disait le prof mais je suis sure que je rougis durant tout le cours._

_Quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours le coupa dans son bavardage je sentis une grosse boule se former dans le creux de mon ventre. S'il y avait un cours que je détestais et appréhendais plus que les maths c'était bien le sport. J'étais totalement nulle et empotée dès que l'on me mettais un ballon ou une raquette entre les mains. Pire j'étais carrément dangereuse et plusieurs élèves de mon anciens lycée de Phoenix comptaient parmi mes victimes._

_Mike et moi nous dirigeâmes vers les vestiaires et je me rendis dans celui réservé aux filles après que le prof m'eut trouvé une tenue à ma taille. A l'ordre du jour basket. L'horreur. J'avais déjà du mal à marcher sur une surface plane en temps normal alors quand il fallait courir et se concentrer en même temps sur un ballon c'était mission impossible pour moi._

_Une heure plus tard je retournai dans les vestiaires. L'heure avait été horrible comme je m'y attendais mais désormais mes camarades étaient prévenues. Il était préférable de ne pas m'envoyer le ballon._

_En partant je fis un signe de la main à Mike et me dépêchai de prendre le chemin du parking pour me réfugier dans ma chevrolet. Enfin! La journée était enfin terminée. J'allumai le chauffage, mis le contact en route et pris le chemin du supermarché. Le frigo de Charlie était désespérément vide. Il ne contenait que des canettes de bière et des œufs. Comment Charlie avait il survécu durant ces 17 dernières années? Une fois les courses terminées je retournai à la maison pour ranger mes achats. Charlie n'était pas encore la alors j'en profitai pour faire mes devoirs. Seul le prof de math en avait donné et il faudrait au moins une heure pour les faire._

_Alors que je finissais de me débattre avec la sournoise dernière équation j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir._

__Bella?_

__Oui papa. Je descendis l'escalier en courant manquant de peu de trébucher et m'étaler de tout mon long._

_J'entendis des voix avec lui. Deux autres voix. Masculines. Je souris en reconnaissant Billy et Jacob._


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila le nouveau chapitre!! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis**

**Tout appartient évidemment à Stephenie Meyer**

**Bonne lecture**

J'entendis des voix avec lui. Deux autres voix. Masculines. Je souris en reconnaissant Billy et Jacob.

Billy était dans son fauteuil il n'avait guère changé juste quelques rides en plus. Jacob se tenait derrière son père. Lui en revanche il avait beaucoup changé. Je me souvenais d'un petit garçon assez timide et mal à l'aise et voila que j'étais en face d'un beau jeune homme, très grand et avec beaucoup de charme avec ses longs cheveux noirs lui descendant dans le dos. Il avait le même âge que moi mais en paraissait avoir au moins 20 ans. Jacob me fit un sourire répondant au mien.

_Tu te souviens de Billy et Jacob? me demanda Charlie.

_Oui bien sur, répondis-je m'avançant pour serrer la mains des deux hommes.

_Bella comment vas-tu? Sa fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps. Tu as bien grandis dis donc et tu es devenue une très belle jeune fille, me dit Billy.

Ses compliments me firent rougir et je baissai les yeux. Cela fit rire mon père et Jacob.

_Bon Billy prêt pour le match? demanda mon père à ce dernier.

_Toujours prêt!

_Bella,ce soir Billy et Jacob mangent avec nous ça te dérangerais pas de…

_Pas de problème papa,le coupai-je. J'ai compris. Un repas pour quatre ce soir.

_Merci c'est gentil,acquiesça-il.

Et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le salon ma laissant avec Jacob.

_Alors…comment vas-tu? Tu as commencé le lycée? me demanda Jacob.

Nous étions tous les deux dans la cuisine et je m'activais à préparer le dîner.

_Sa va. Aujourd'hui c'était mon premier jour de cours mais ça n'a pas été si horrible que ça, lui répondis-je en souriant.

_J'en suis heureux, me dit il me rendant mon sourire. Et tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de te donner tant de mal pour le dîner. D'habitude quand on vient ici Charlie se contente de commander une pizza, ajouta-t-il .

_Jacob Black! Aurais tu peur de goûter à ma cuisine? lui demandai-je faussement vexée.

_Bien sur que non! Et puis j'aime prendre des risques, me répondit-il malicieusement en entrant dans mon jeu.

La préparation du dîner terminée nos pères vinrent nous rejoindre. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur générale, Jacob fit plusieurs fois mine de s'étouffer en mangeant et je lui envoyai des regards faussement outragés. Les Black étaient de charmante compagnie et s'est avec regret que je les vis s'en aller. Jacob me fis néanmoins promettre de venir de le voir à la Push un jour où j'aurais du temps de libre.

J'allais faire la vaisselle mais Charlie insista pour s'en charger. J'en profitai donc pour allumer mon ordinateur. Je n'avais toujours pas vérifié mes messages. Le temps qu'il se mette en marche je pris mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. La journée avait été riche en émotions et nouvelles rencontres, j'avais besoin de me détendre un peu. Après avoir pris ma douche, m'être séchée, et avoir mis mon pyjama je retournai dans ma chambre. L'ordinateur était prêt à être utilisé. Comme je m'y attendais j'avais plusieurs messages de ma mère, deux en faite. Elle avait été raisonnable. Le premier datait d'hier soir et le second de cet après midi.

_Coucou Bella!_

_Alors comment s'est passé le trajet? J'espère que ça a été. Et ton installation? Charlie a intérêt à bien s'occuper de toi. Tu me manques déjà ma chérie. Réponds moi vite._

_Bisous, maman_

_PS: Phil t'envoie le bonjour_

J'ouvris le second mail en espérant qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas trop de ne pas lui avoir répondu tout de suite.

_Alors Bella!_

_J'attends de tes nouvelles! Tu as été au lycée aujourd'hui comment ça s'est passé? Tu t'es fait des amis? Raconte moi tout et prends soin de toi._

_Bisous, maman_

Je me dépêchai de lui répondre, la connaissant elle devait déjà mourir d'angoisse et d'impatience parce que je ne lui avais pas répondu dans les 5 minutes suivant l'envoie de ses mails. J'essayai de paraître enjouée. Je lui dit que tout s'était parfaitement déroulé que ce soit le trajet en avion ou mon lycée et que j'avais déjà fait de nouvelles connaissances très sympathiques. Je lui racontai même que le temps n'était pas si terrible ( mensonge éhonté) puis lui parlai de la visite des Black. Je terminai en lui disant de prendre soin d'elle. De nous deux c'est elle qui avait besoin d'être surveillé. Elle était comme une enfant et voulait tout expérimenter. Heureusement Phil était la pour elle maintenant. Et puis il fallait bien qu'elle vive sa vie. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'avais décidé d'aller vivre chez Charlie. Ma mère venait de se remarier mais elle n'en profitait pas. Elle s'inquiétait trop pour moi ne voulant pas me laisser seule alors que Phil lui voyageait beaucoup en raison de son boulot. Il était joueur de baseball professionnel. J'étais donc parti en espérant leur donner l'intimité dont-ils avaient besoin.

J'éteignis l'ordinateur et me mis au lit. La journée avait été longue. C'est à ce moment la que me revint en mémoire le garçon. Celui avec ses boucles cuivrées qui avait déjeuné avec Alice. Je n'avais pas revu Alice de la journée et n'avais pas pu me renseigner à son sujet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il m'attirait. Je devais être complètement folle pour être obnubilée par un garçon que je n'avais aperçu que quelques minutes et qui lui ne m'avait même pas vu. Je commençais sérieusement à délirer. J'avais toujours su que j'étais bizarre au fond de moi. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

Cette nuit la encore Phoenix et le soleil hantèrent mon sommeil.

Le lendemain matin quand je me réveillai, Charlie était déjà parti. Vivre avec lui ressemblait à vivre seule. Je me préparai rapidement et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée au lycée que je me rendis compte qu'il était encore tôt et que j'étais en avance. J'étais la première il n'y avait aucune autre voiture sur le parking. J'attendis donc au chaud dans la Chevrolet en relisant les exercices de maths que j'avais fait la vieille. Je n'étais pas vraiment sure des résultats que j'avais noté sur la feuille. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes j'entendis une autre voiture arrivée. C'était une volvo couleur argent, elle se gara à quelques places de moi. J'allai reporter mon attention sur mon cahier quand je vis Alice en descendre coté passager. Je me dépêchai de ranger mes affaires pour sortir de ma voiture au plus vite et aller la rejoindre. Dans ma précipitation je faillis trébucher et du me retenir au rétroviseur. Je me retournai écarlate. Alice me fixait un grand sourire étirant son visage en me faisant de grands signes. J'y prêtais peu d'attention car coté conducteur c'était lui qui venait de sortir. Ainsi ils venaient au lycée ensemble…Soudain des places arrière descendirent le grand brun athlétique et les deux blonds: le garçon et la fille. Alice me faisait toujours signe et je me dépêchai de les rejoindre.

_Hey Bella!! Tu es très matinale dis donc. Tu étais si pressée de me retrouver que ça? Dit elle en rigolant. Je rougis, elle ne savait pas à quel point elle était perspicace.

_Salut Alice. En fait je suis arrivée tôt pour…euh… vérifier mes exercices des maths. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge mais je dus rougir encore plus.

_Au fait je te présente Edward et Emmet me dit-elle en désignant du doigt l'Apollon puis le brun musclé. Ce sont mes frères. Et voici Jasper et Rosalie ajouta-t-elle avec un coup d'œil pour le jeune homme qui lui tenait désormais la main et la blonde sculpturale.

_Euh…bonjour! Ravis de tous vous rencontrer, réussis-je à articuler en essayant de leur sourire.

_C'est Bella, ajouta Alice à leur intention. Je vous ai parlé d'elle hier.

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer aussitôt. Pourquoi leur avait-elle parlé de moi? Moi qui voulais me faire discrète…Emmet et Jasper me dirent bonjour, Rosalie se contenta d'un sourire il paraissait sincère. Edward lui me fit un petit signe de la main et formula le souhait que je me plaise ici.

Soudain je me rappelai les paroles d'Alice. Elle avait dit qu'Edward et Emmet étaient ses frères pourtant elle ne leur ressemblait guère. Il avaient sûrement pris…

_Tu commences avec maths comme moi? La voix d'Alice me ramena sur terre me sortant de mes interrogations.

_Oui.

Encore maths. A Phoenix je n'avais jamais maths deux jours de suite, ici oui.

_Il serait temps qu'on y aille alors, ajouta-t-elle.

Quoi? Déjà? Effectivement pendant les présentations de nombreuses autres voitures étaient arrivées et c'était bientôt l'heure. Alors que nous nous dirigions tous ensemble vers les bâtiment j'en profitai pour observer Edward. Son regard croisa le mien et il me fit un large sourire. Dans ma poitrine mon cœur fit un bon. Il avait le sourire le plus incroyable du monde. J'appris d'Alice qu'Emmet, Jasper et Rosalie étaient en terminal et ils partirent tous les trois vers leur salle. Edward aussi nous laissa à mon plus grand regret. Il avait cours d'anglais mais il nous dit « à plus tard les filles» ce que je pris positivement, il avait l'intention de nous revoir, toutes les deux, avant la fin de la journée, le plus tôt possible j'espérais.

Dans la salle Ben et Angéla étaient déjà assis côte à côte, ils me firent un petit signe de tête et avec Alice nous nous dirigeâmes à nos places. Le prof n'était pas encore là.

_Alors parle moi de ta famille, me demanda Alice.

_Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'étais petite( j'aurais pu parier qu'elle le savait déjà) et j'ai vécu avec ma mère et son nouveau mari Phil à Phoenix jusqu'à avant-hier lui répondis-je en souriant. J'évitais d'entrer dans les détails n'aimant pas parler de moi. Et pour mon père… ba je suppose que tu le connais déjà…ajoutai-je. Tout le monde connaissait obligatoirement le shérif dans une si petite ville. Elle acquiesça de la tête. J'étais en fait ravie qu'elle eu abordée le thème de la famille, je pouvais ainsi la questionner moi-même sur la sienne. Et toi parle moi de ta famille, lui demandai-je.

_Et bien Edward et Emmet ne sont pas vraiment mes frères. Enfin si ils le sont mais pas biologiquement. J'ai été adoptée par les Cullen, enfin Carlisle et Esmée les parents d'Edward et Emmet. J'ai été abandonnée par mes parents biologiques à ma naissance, je ne les ai jamais connu.

_Oh! Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète.

_Non ne t'en fais pas Bella. Je considère les Cullen comme ma véritable famille. Je n'ai toujours connu qu'eux, ils m'ont adopté alors que je n'avais que quelques jours. Et Carlisle et Esmée n'ont jamais fait aucune différence entre Edward, Emmet et moi. Ils nous aiment autant les uns que les autres. Ils aiment d'ailleurs tout autant Jasper et Rosalie.

_Ils vivent avec vous? Je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète mais la curiosité était plus forte que moi.

_Oui ils vivent avec nous ils ont aussi été recueillis par les Cullen mais pour eux c'est légèrement différent. Ils étaient les enfants d'amis très proches de Carlisle et Esmée. Leurs parents sont morts il y a 5 ans dans un accident de voiture et comme Carlisle et Esmée étaient leurs parrain et marraine c'est eux qui les ont accueillis. Et maintenant nous formons une grande famille, dit-elle en me souriant.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. L'histoire de Rosalie et Jasper était encore plus triste que celle d'Alice. Elle, elle avait toujours eu pour parents les Cullen en revanche Rosalie et Jasper avaient perdu tragiquement les leurs. Ça devait être terrible. Je me promis en rentrant d'envoyer un mail à ma mère. J'avais la chance de l'avoir, je devais m'en estimer heureuse et puis j'essaierais d'aider encore plus Charlie dans les taches quotidiennes de la maison .

Le prof fit son apparition à ce moment la et je me concentrai sur son cours.

Une heure plus tard le cours était enfin fini. Mon prochain cours était celui de biologie. Enfin une matière que j'aimais. Ni Alice, Angéla ou Ben n'étaient avec moi. Je me dirigeais donc seule vers ma salle et entrai directement pour me présenter au professeur Mr Banner que je n'avais pas eu la veille. Ensuite je me retournai. Mike était là au deuxième rang il me faisait signe de m'asseoir à coté de lui. Soudain mon regard fut attiré par une chevelure cuivrée qui ne m'était pas inconnu. Edward avait également cours de biologie apparemment. Je rencontrai ses yeux et il me désigna du menton la chaise libre à coté de lui. Je n'hésitais pas. Mon choix était déjà fait. Je fis un petit signe de la main à Mike et partis m'installer au coté d'Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous!!**

**Alors tout d'abord merci à ceux à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ça me fait plaisir. Merci également à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur "story alert" et puis merci aussi tout simplement à ceux qui me lisent.**

**Bien sur tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!!**

Je fis un petit signe de la main à Mike et partis m'installer au coté d'Edward. Mike nous jeta un regard noir tandis que je m'asseyais. Edward eu un petit rire.

_Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? lui demandai-je.

_Mike me détestait déjà avant et ça ne fait qu'empirer. Apparemment il t'avait déjà réservé une place, me dit il en me gratifiant d'un large sourire en coin. Tu sais tu peux aller avec lui si tu veux je te promets de ne pas t'en vouloir, ajouta-t-il son sourire s'élargissant davantage.

_Oh ne t'en fait pas il s'en remettra, lui assurai-je. Je peux savoir pourquoi il te déteste?

Edward émit un nouveau petit rire. Il m'observait de ses splendides yeux verts.

_Rivalité sportive, dit-il tout simplement continuant de me fixer.

_Rivalité sportive? répétai-je étonnée, mes yeux plongeant dans les siens .

_Oui Mike et moi on est dans l'équipe de baseball du lycée et il y a certaines rivalités entre les joueurs… Pour être honnête Mike n'aime pas tellement qu'on lui fasse de l'ombre sur le terrain notamment quand de jolies filles nous regardent, ajouta-il avec un demi sourire énigmatique.

Ainsi Mike et lui étaient des sportifs… Mr Banner débuta son cours. Nous étudions les organismes unicellulaires. Je l'avais déjà vu en début d'année scolaire quand j'étais au lycée à Phoenix. Je passai ainsi toute l'heure à observer discrètement mon voisin de table. Il avait les yeux d'un vert émeraude profond, la peau pale comme moi ( pour lui c'était normal il n'avait pas vécu 17 ans sous le soleil et la chaleur étouffante de Phoenix) et ses cheveux étaient tout simplement extraordinaire. Sa coiffure était désordonnée et la couleur de ses cheveux fascinante. Ses boucles étaient cuivrées aux reflets bronzes. Je dus me retenir toute l'heure pour ne pas passer ma main dedans.

En plus d'être sportif et particulièrement beau il semblait qu'Edward soit également intelligent. Le professeur l'interrogeait à chaque fois et Edward lui donnait toujours les bonnes réponses. L'heure passa beaucoup trop vite à mon goût et quand la cloche sonna je m'autorisai à jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à Mike. Il nous observait mais je ne vis pas de trace de colère sur son visage. Cela me rassura. Je ne voulais en aucun cas me faire d'ennemis dès le deuxième jour de cours. Quoi que… pour Edward…

Ce dernier se dépêcha de partir non sans m'avoir de nouveau offert l'un de ses sourires. Il avait cours d'Espagnol à l'autre bout du bâtiment et ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Mike, lui m'attendait à la porte. J'étais un peu gênée.

_Salut Bella! Alors comme ça tu as déjà sympathisé avec Edward Cullen? me demanda-t-il un peu trop sèchement à mon goût.

_Salut Mike. Oui Alice nous a présenté tout à l'heure, lui dis-je.

Je ne m'étendis pas sur le sujet. Nous avions le cours suivant en commun et je me dépêchai de m'y rendre Mike sur les talons. Angéla et Jessica nous rejoignirent. L'heure passa lentement. Je n'écoutais pas ce que le prof racontait trop occupée à repasser dans ma tête ma discussion avec Alice et celle avec Edward. « Edward », j'adorais ce prénom. Je n'avais jamais eu d'élèves dans ma classe s'appelant « Edward ». Cela ne m'étonnait pas Edward Cullen était unique…Mon esprit ne cessait de divaguer vers lui. A l'heure du repas je me rendis à la cafétéria avec mes trois camarades de cours. Nous prîmes chacun un plateau puis allâmes nous asseoir à la même table que la veille avec les mêmes personnes.

Je jetai un regard à la table des Cullen au fond de la salle. Ils y étaient tous les cinq, ils discutaient. Soudain Edward se retourna et il rencontra mes yeux. Je rougis furieusement. J'étais extrêmement gênée qu'il m'ai surpris en train de les regarder lui et sa famille mais à mon plus grand étonnement il me refit le splendide sourire dont il avait le secret. Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner plus fort dans ma poitrine. C'est fou l'effet qu'un garçon que je ne connaissais que depuis deux jours pouvait déjà avoir sur moi. Je lui rendis son sourire toujours écarlate et détournai les yeux. J'étais assise entre Tyler et Éric et j'eus tout le repas la désagréable impression qu'ils se disputaient mon attention, j'étais consciente que cela était du à l'attrait de la nouveauté que je représentais mais j'aurais tout de même préféré qu'ils m'oublient. Leurs discussions ne m'intéressaient pas et je dus faire des efforts surhumains pour paraître attentive à ce qu'ils me racontaient. J'observais discrètement Edward durant toute l'heure et j'étais heureuse dès que je voyais ses yeux venir papillonner du coté de la salle où je me trouvais.

Cet après midi j'avais cours avec Angéla, Ben et Jessica. En nous rendant dons notre salle j'entendis Angéla et Ben qui discutaient du bal de printemps qui aurait lieu dans cinq semaines. Bal! Voila encore quelque chose que j'avais en horreur. Je ne savais pas danser, j'étais même complètement nulle. J'avais pris ça du coté de Charlie sans aucun doute possible. J'avais réussis esquiver tous les bals quand j'étais à Phoenix et je comptais bien faire la même chose ici.

Les deux heures suivantes passèrent terriblement lentement. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce que le prof avait inscrit au tableau mais c'était pratiquement impossible avec Jessica comme voisine. Elle ne cessait de parler à croire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de reprendre son souffle.

La journée finit tout de même par se terminer. Je me dépêchai de sortir de la classe ne pensant pas pouvoir supporter encore longtemps les bavardages sans intérêt de Jessica. Cependant j'avais à peine mis un pied hors de la salle que celle-ci me rattrapa.

_Et Bella! Où vas-tu?

_Euh … il me semble que les cours sont finis. Je rentre chez moi.

_Oh que non, me dit-elle en attrapant mon bras. Aujourd'hui on est mardi et mardi c'est le jour de l'entraînement.

Entraînement? Qu'est-ce que Jessica était en train de me raconter?

_Entrainement de quoi? lui demandai-je étonnée.

_Entrainement de baseball, répondit-elle sans relâcher la pression sur mon bras.

_Euh… je ne joue pas au baseball Jessica.

Cette remarque la fit rire. N'était elle pas au courant des dégâts que j'avais provoqué hier avec le ballon de basket? Voulait elle vraiment courir le risque de me mettre une batte entre les mains?

_C'est pas nous qui nous entraînons Bella! Ce sont les garçons. Ceux de l'équipe du lycée. Mike et Ben en font partis et tous les mardis avec Lauren et Angéla on assiste à l'entraînement, histoire de les encourager… et de les mater…, ajouta elle avec un sourire malicieux .

Soudain les paroles d'Edward me revinrent en mémoire. « Mike et moi on est dans l'équipe de baseball du lycée ».

_Alors tu viens? me demanda Jessica.

Pour rien au monde je n'aurais loupé ça. Edward faisait lui aussi partis des joueurs qui seraient à l'entraînement et pouvoir voir Edward jouer ne pouvait se louper sous aucun prétexte.

_Oui je viens, répondis-je à Jessica. Elle eut l'air satisfait.

Dix minutes plus tard j'étais installée dans les tribunes du stade du lycée avec Angéla, Jessica, Lauren et deux autres filles dont les prénoms m'échappaient.

Nous n'étions pas seule. Il y avait une trentaine d'élèves en grande majorité des filles qui attendaient comme nous avec impatience que le début de l'entraînement commence.

Les joueurs arrivèrent enfin avec leur entraîneur: Mr Clapp. Mon bourreau personnel car c'était lui qui me faisait également cours de sport.

Immédiatement un groupe de six filles qui s'était installé un peu plus bas dans les gradins commença à hurler le prénom d'Edward. Il semblait avoir un fan club, cette pensée me fit sourire. Je me permis d'examiner ces filles d'un peu plus près. Elles étaient toutes blondes très jolies et habillées avec sophistication exactement l'inverse de moi. Immédiatement mon sourire s'évanouit. Aucun doute que lorsque qu'Edward m'avait parlé de « jolies filles » les observant sur le terrain il faisait référence à ce groupe de fille en particulier.

Cependant malgré leurs cris hystériques pas une seule fois Edward ne se retourna vers les gradins cela me frustra un peu, il ne savait pas que j'étais là. Mike lui se tourna vers nous et agita la main. Jessica se leva carrément pour répondre à son signe et agiter la main à son tour. Les sentiments qu'elle lui portait étaient évident. Ben envoya un baiser de la main à Angéla et la jeune fille rougit, un air béat sur la figure.

Je reportai mon attention sur le terrain. Edward parlait avec un grand brun. Emmet aussi jouait au baseball apparemment .

Soudain l'entraîneur souffla dans son sifflet et tous les joueurs se mirent à courir autour du stade. J'observais Edward, il trottinait à vive allure tout en discutant avec son frère et cela ne semblait pas lui poser de problème. Moi quand je courrais j'étais toujours essoufflée au bout de 100 mètres à peine, si je ne tombais pas entre temps bien sur.

Edward ne leva pas une seule fois la tête vers nous durant toute sa course et devant moi le groupe de filles blondes avait fini par arrêter de s'époumoner. Jessica et Lauren entamèrent une conversation sur le bal à venir. Elles s'interrogeaient toutes les deux. Personne ne leurs avait encore demandé de les accompagner mais elles semblaient persuadées que Mike pour la première et Tyler pour la deuxième, les inviteraient bientôt. Elles se demandaient juste pourquoi ils mettaient autant de temps, en règle général ils n'étaient pas du genre timide. En bas, sur le terrain les joueurs se séparèrent en deux équipes. Edward se retrouva dans celle de Ben et Mike dans celle d'Emmet. Je ne fut pas très attentive au match qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Phil était joueur de baseball professionnel et avec le temps j'avais fini par comprendre les règles de ce sport. Cependant j'étais bien trop fasciner par Edward. Ses cheveux s'agitaient autour de lui pendant qu'il courrait, sa beauté dépassait l'entendement. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de lui et ne vis pas le temps passer.

Au bout d'un moment alors que j'étais perdue dans ma contemplation je vis Jessica et tous les autres élèves assis dans les tribunes se lever. L'entraînement était terminé. Edward retira son maillot avant même d'avoir regagné le vestiaire, il était désormais torse nu et je dus me mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri. Son torse était musclé faisant ressortir ses abdominaux. Si je n'avais pas déjà vu son visage j'aurais dit que son corps était la chose la plus parfaite au monde. Soudain je sentis monter une sensation en moi, quelque chose d'inconnu, que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvé en dix-sept années. Du désir. Un désir très puissant. Oh que oui à cet instant précis je ne désirais rien d'autre que lui et des images scandaleusement indécentes me vinrent à l'esprit. Je me secouais la tête pour les chasser.

Les six filles hystériques de tout à l'heure qui s'étaient levées comme tout le monde se remirent à glapir et cette fois ci Edward tourna son regard vers les gradins. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent une demi seconde sur les jeunes filles fébriles puis il me remarqua, il sembla étonné mais me sourit. J'allais lui sourire à mon tour mais il s'était déjà retourné se précipitant vers le gymnase où se trouvait le vestiaire. J'étais frustrée une nouvelle fois.

Je suivis lentement Jessica et mes autres camarades, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking. Chacun prit la direction de sa voiture. Angéla elle ,devait attendre car c'était Ben qui lui servait de chauffeur et l'emmenait au lycée. Je décidai d'attendre avec elle ne voulant pas la laisser seule dans le parking désert. Enfin ça se n'était que la première raison la seconde étant que la volvo argent se trouvait toujours là et que j'aurais peut être la chance d'apercevoir Edward une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez moi. Je me demandai soudain où avait pu passer Alice, Rosalie et Jasper. Ils étaient pourtant tous arrivés ensemble ce matin…Ma question resta en suspens car Ben arriva à ce moment là, seul. Aucune trace d'Edward, il fallait donc me résoudre au fait que je ne le reverrais pas avant le lendemain et cela me parut une éternité. Angéla et Ben se dépêchèrent de monter dans la voiture de se dernier et partirent en trombe, Angéla me faisant un signe de la main à travers sa vitre. Je m'apprêtai à monter également dans ma voiture quand j'entendis une voix m'appeler dans mon dos. C'était _lui_ . Mon cœur s'emballa une nouvelle fois.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alors comme d'habitude merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et à ceux me laissent des reviews!!**

**Pour répondre:**

**joanie xxxx: c'est la première fois qu'on me dit sadique!! merci beaucoup! lol**

**doudoune51: moi aussi j'aurais eu la même réaction que Bella! lol**

**samara83: J'essaie de poster le plus vite possible et il arrive que se soit tous les jours mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas!**

**naku-gl: Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Rosalie. Bientôt elle redeviendra celle que tout le monde connait, mais il fallait bien que je trouve une raison pour la faire devenir hostile ;)  
**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!!  
**

Je m'apprêtai à monter également dans ma voiture quand j'entendis une voix m'appeler dans mon dos. C'était _lui_ . Mon cœur s'emballa une nouvelle fois.

_Bella! Et Bella, attends moi!

_Et Edward!

_Alors comme ça tu t'intéresses au baseball? me demanda-t-il étonné. J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que le sport et toi… ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

_Oh mon Dieu! Comment es tu au courant? M'écriai-je gênée en rougissant.

_Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que tout se sait ici. Toute l'école est déjà au courant d'ailleurs, dit il en rigolant. Il se reprit. Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Es tu fan de baseball?

_Euh non… pas vraiment. En faite Jessica m'a pratiquement supplié de l'accompagner pour regarder votre entraînement et j'ai fini par accepter (supplier était peut être un peu exagéré et je n'avais pas opposé beaucoup de résistance).

_Oh vraiment? Je pensais que ton but était de me déstabiliser, dit il en souriant avec espièglerie.

Je rougis violemment mais décidai de rentrer dans son jeu.

_Hum… peut être aussi, c'est vrai, lui répondis je étonnée moi-même de l'audace dont je faisais preuve.

Il me regarda surpris et je m'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir oser dire mes paroles précédentes à haute voix. Cependant il me fit un large sourire.

_J'en étais sur!

_De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains puisque je ne t'ai pas déstabilisé le moins du monde. Tu ne t'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais là.

_Hum… c'est vrai. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse, dit il.

_Ha oui! Et laquelle? Tu n'as pas regardé en direction des gradins car tu ne voulais pas te laisser déconcentrer par ton fan club de groupies? demandai-je. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant son air horrifié.

_Pitié ne me parles pas d'elle. Elles sont gentilles mais elles me mettent plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Elles feraient mieux d'aduler Mike, il n'attend que ça. Mais pour répondre à ta première question, si je n'ai pas vu que tu étais là c'est parce que j'étais très concentré. Dans trois semaines nous avons un match important contre le lycée de la réserve de La Push.

_Oh vraiment? Alors je te pardonne, lui dis- je en souriant. Au faite où sont Alice, Rosalie et Jasper?

_Le mardi c'est mon père qui vient les chercher après les cours. Ils n'aiment pas trop devoir attendre la fin de notre entraînement pour rentrer.

A cet instant je vis Emmet se diriger vers nous. Il était encore à une centaine de mètres.

_Bon je vais y aller, dit Edward ayant lui aussi aperçu son frère. A demain.

_Ok moi aussi. A demain.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie de le quitter mais il le fallait. Il partit en direction de sa volvo tandis que je montais dans la cabine de mon chevrolet. Soudain je le vis se retourner et il revint vers moi en courant. Aurait il oublié quelque chose? Je baissai la vitre coté conducteur avec difficulté.

_Au faite Bella!

_Oui?

_La prochaine fois je te regarderai!

_Quoi ?

_La prochaine fois que tu viendras à un entraînement, je te regarderai, je me rendrai compte que tu es là.

Et avant même que je ne puisse dire quelque chose il repartait déjà en courant dans sa voiture où l'attendait Emmet et il démarra rapidement. Ma fenêtre était toujours ouverte et je tremblais. Je la refermai aussitôt mais mes frissons persistaient . Je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas des frissons de froid mais plutôt de plaisir, plaisir dû aux paroles d'Edward. Je mis tout de même le chauffage (nous étions à Forks) puis pris la direction de la maison. Je ne cessais de repenser aux paroles d'Edward. Venait-on de flirter tous les deux? Ça y ressemblait mais n'ayant aucune expérience dans ce domaine je ne pouvais en être sure.

Quand j'arrivai, je me mis directement à mes devoirs. Il fallait absolument que je me sorte Edward de la tête sinon je finirai folle. Mes devoirs finis je fis le repas et une fois Charlie arrivé nous nous mirent à table. Après plusieurs minutes de silence il entama la conversation.

_Samedi prochain je vais pécher avec Billy à La Push. Tu veux venir? Tu pourras rester avec Jacob, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes trop seule ici.

Pourquoi pas, en plus j'avais promis à Jacob de venir le voir.

_Ok ça pourrai être sympa et puis c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée à la réserve.

Charlie eut l'air satisfait et nous finîmes le dîner dans un silence paisible aucun de nous n'éprouvant le besoin de parler. Charlie partit ensuite téléphoner à Billy pour confirmer leur partie de pêche et dire à Jacob que je viendrais. Pendant ce temps là je fis la vaisselle puis pris ma douche et retournai dans ma chambre. Charlie était allé s'installer sur le canapé pour regarder un match de baseball à la télé à croire que nous ne possédions qu'une seule chaîne sur laquelle ils diffusaient en continue du sport.

J'allumai l'ordinateur pour envoyer un mail à ma mère comme je me l'étais promis plus tôt dans la matinée. Ensuite je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit. Il n'était pas encore très tard et je n'avais pas du tout sommeil. J'étais trop excitée et pressée d'être le lendemain pour pouvoir entendre de nouveau la voix veloutée d'Edward et pouvoir contempler ses traits parfaits. Peut être qu'il me ferait une nouvelle fois ce sourire en coin qui me faisait totalement fondre. Une fois encore je me perdis dans mes pensées.

Cette nuit là Edward fut la star de mes rêves pour la première fois. Il était à son entraînement de baseball torse nu et moi je le regardais jouer ensuite il se tournait vers moi et me souriait. Tout à coup les six filles blondes se trouvèrent à coté de lui ,elles me regardaient en rigolant et il partit avec elles sans plus se soucier de moi.

Je me réveillai encore sous le choc de mon rêve. J'étais d'une humeur massacrante et en plus quand j'ouvris mon volet je vis qu'il pleuvait. Depuis que j'étais arrivée il n'avait fait que pleuvoir jour et nuit. Comment était ce possible? Il faudrait bien que ça s'arrête un jour! Je pris mon petit déjeuné en continuant de ruminer. Comment avais-je pu penser qu'Edward flirtait avec moi? Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait, les six beautés blondes en étaient la preuve, pourquoi s'intéresserait il à moi?

Quand je partis pour le lycée j'étais toujours aussi en rogne et en plus j'étais en retard il ne manquait plus que ça.

Je courus pour arriver à l'heure en cours, comme à mon habitude je trébuchai sur mes propres pieds. Je faillis m'étaler à terre mais réussis à rester debout tant bien que mal. J'entendis des gloussements derrière moi et en me retournant je vis deux filles qui faisaient mine de ne pas me regarder, elles ressemblaient étrangement aux filles du fan club d'Edward. Elles me gâchaient la vie que se soit en rêve ou dans la réalité. Décidément c'était ma journée.

Le professeur d'Anglais n'était pas encore arrivé. Je me dépêchai de m'installer à ma place nouvellement attribuée près d'Angéla. Je la saluai toute essoufflée et le professeur arriva. Angéla dut comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler car elle ne dit mot et ne posa aucune question ce qui me soulagea. J'aimais la littérature anglaise mais mon esprit refusait de s'y intéresser. Il était évident que je m'étais complètement trompée sur les intentions d'Edward , il avait probablement seulement voulu se montrer aimable avec moi car sa sœur m'aimait bien et rien de plus. J'étais bien trop banale pour lui.

Je partageais l'heure suivante avec Alice, j'étais heureuse d'être avec elle car elle était vraiment gentille avec moi seulement elle me rappelait sans cesse Edward. Elle remarqua mon énervement et m'en demanda la cause. Je ne pouvais bien évidemment pas lui dire la vérité.

_J'ai mal dormis c'est tout et puis je m'habitue mal au climat c'est tout, lui répondis-je. Ces excuses étaient tout à fait crédible.

_Oh vraiment! T'inquiètes pas je suis sure que ça ira mieux avec le temps, me rassura-t-elle.

Nous ne parlâmes plus, nous concentrant sur ce que racontait le prof. Le cours suivant se passa de même.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva. J'étais toujours accompagnée d'Angéla et Alice ainsi que de Ben, Mike et Jessica qui nous avaient rejoint. Jessica lançait des regards noirs à Mike et j'en déduisis qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas invité au bal. Je m'apprêtais à aller m'asseoir à ma table habituelle où se trouvaient déjà Éric et Tyler quand Alice m'interpella.

_Dis Bella, tu voudrais pas manger avec moi pour une fois?

_Euh oui … oui bien sur, si tu veux, lui répondis-je étonnée par sa requête Je me tournai vers Angéla et les autres.

_On se voit plus tard Ok?

_ Pas de soucis Bella, me répondit Angéla.

Je vis cependant que Mike semblait mécontent. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. Il ne dit rien cependant.

En allant m'asseoir je vis les deux filles blondes qui s'étaient moquées de moi tout à l'heure me lancer des regards furibonds. Je les ignorais tant bien que mal, si je m'étais écoutée je leur aurais tirée la langue mais ça me semblait un peu puéril comme réaction. A la table des Cullen tout le monde m'accueillit chaleureusement et j'eus droit au merveilleux sourire d'Edward. Aussitôt toute ma mauvaise humeur s'envola, c'est fou l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Il était assis en face de moi tandis que je me trouvais entre Alice et Emmet.

_Alors Bella, comment trouves-tu Forks? me demanda le grand brun.

_Euh… pluvieux, dis-je avec un sourire timide. C'était la première fois que je m'adressais directement à lui et il m'impressionnait.

Ma remarque fit rire mes cinq camarades de tables.

_Il va falloir t'y faire. La pluie fait partie intégrante de Forks et puis tu sais ce que l'on dit: trop de soleil tue le soleil! ajouta-t-il en rigolant à sa propre blague

Je lui aurais bien répondu que: trop de pluie tuait la pluie mais je me retint. Je le trouvait sympathique pour dire vrai.

_Au faite Bella ça te dirait de venir faire les magasins avec Rosalie et moi samedi prochain? me demanda Alice

Faire les magasins? Beurk…En plus je devais déjà aller à La Push.

_Samedi je suis déjà prise Alice …désolée…

Cette dernière sembla vraiment attristée et cela me fit mal au cœur. Peut être que je pourrais annuler mes projets? Soudain elle se reprit.

_Et dimanche? Tu es libre dimanche? Pitié dis oui s'il te plaît?

_Alice, arrête de la harceler, la sermonna Jasper. Tu vas finir par lui faire peur, ajouta-t-il en rigolant. Alice l'ignora.

_Euh oui dimanche je suis libre. Mais …euh … les magasins sont fermés le dimanche Alice…

_Oui je sais, dit elle en rigolant à son tour. Mais tu pourrais venir chez nous, comme ça on passerait la journée ensemble. Alors ça te dis?

_Euh oui bien sur. C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part.

Le reste du déjeuné se passa dans la bonne humeur générale notamment grâce au sens de l'humour d'Emmet. Il ne cessait de taquiner Jasper et cela faisait rire tout le monde, Jasper le premier. Comme à mon habitude j'observais Edward, mais encore plus discrètement cette fois ci. Il était hors de question que je me fasse prendre par lui où l'un des membres de sa famille. J'en serais probablement morte de honte.

Le repas se finit et nous partîmes tous en cours. Je rejoins Angéla. Elle me regardait avec curiosité et je ne comprenais pas.

_Tu sais, commença-t-elle, c'est la première fois que les Cullen invitent quelqu'un à leur table.

_Vraiment ? demandai-je étonnée.

_Oui. Alice et moi sommes amies depuis 2 ans maintenant et pourtant elle ne m'a jamais demandé de venir manger avec elle. Je ne perçus ni rancœur ni jalousie dans sa voix seulement de l'étonnement. Alice t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, ajouta-t-elle.

_Euh oui… sûrement.

Le reste de la semaine se passa de même. Je mangeais avec les Cullen désormais sans avoir pour autant de moment seule avec Edward ce que j'aurais adoré. J'avais espéré que pendant le cours de biologie nous aurions pu parlé mais les cours étaient assez compliqués et demandaient toute notre attention. En plus Mr Banner ayant réprimandé plusieurs fois Mike qui parlait en cours je compris qu'il n'aimait pas les bavardages et ne m'y risquais pas.

Le vendredi soir arriva enfin. Demain je passais la journée à La Push.

**A venir**

**Chapitre 6: journée à la Push**

**Chapitre 7: journée chez les Cullen **

**PS: merci à caelina j'ai rectifié ma répétition tu as raison c'était pas très beau! (désolée pour les fautes et répétitions qui se glissent dans mes rédactions mais elles sont fourbes et je suis sure qu'elles apparaissent une fois ma relecture terminée ^^)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il a été assez difficile à écrire car Jacob n'est pas vraiment mon personnage préféré mais je voulais quand même le faire paraitre assez sympathique ( pour le moment tout du moins). Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!**

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui me laisses des reviews c'est ce qui me permet d'avancer!!  
**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la très grande Stéphenie Meyer  
**

**Bonne lecture**

Je n'avais toujours pas dit à Charlie qu'Alice m'avait invité le dimanche qui arrivait. Il était temps que cela change. Je profitai du dîner pour le mettre au courant.

_Euh…Papa!

_Oui Bella?

_Dimanche je ne…enfin j'ai une amie qui m'a invité à passer la journée chez elle, ça ne te dérange pas?

_Vraiment? Qui?

_Alice Cullen. J'ai plusieurs cours en commun avec elle.

_Oh très bien. Les Cullen sont une gentille famille.

_Tu les connais?

_Oui, Carlisle Cullen est chirurgien à l'hôpital. C'est un excellent médecin, très réputé d'ailleurs. Forks a beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Et Esmée Cullen, sa femme est charmante.

Ce furent là les seules paroles que nous échangèrent du dîner.

Le lendemain je me réveillai tôt. Charlie m'avait prévenu que nous partirions à l'aube car selon ses dires les poissons mordaient beaucoup plus le matin.

Le trajet ne fut pas long, La Push ne se situant qu'à une vingtaine de kilomètres. Arrivée devant la maison de Billy tous mes souvenirs enfouis me revinrent en mémoire. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps ici étant petite lorsque je rendais visite à Charlie. De plus j'étais heureuse car c'était la première fois depuis mon arrivée ici que le temps semblait enfin clément. En effet dans le ciel il n'y avait presque pas un nuage et le soleil commençait timidement à se montrer. Peut être pourrions nous envisager d'avoir enfin une journée agréable et rien que cette pensée me mis de bonne humeur..

Billy vint nous accueillir à la porte alors que nous n'étions même pas encore sortis de la voiture.

_Charlie! Bella! Vous allez bien?

_Sa va! Prêt pour une journée de pêche, lui demanda mon père?

_Toujours prêt pour la pêche! Bella, Jacob dors encore mais tu peux regarder la télévision dans le salon en attendant qu'il se réveille si tu veux.

_Ok Billy pas de problème.

Charlie et Billy partirent cinq minutes plus tard tandis que je m'installais sur le vieux canapé des Black et allumais leur antique poste de télévision. Il n'y avait rien de palpitant et après avoir zappé pendant une dizaine de minutes je mis un stupide feuilleton inintéressant au possible.

La maison des Black était restée telle que dans mes souvenirs. Elle n'était pas très grande, plus petite que celle de Charlie et le salon jaune clair aurait bien mérité un petit coup de peinture pour être rafraîchit. Je me perdait dans la contemplation des murs quand j'entendis un brut provenant de l'escalier. C'était Jacob. Il se frotta les yeux pas encore bien réveillé et lorsqu'il me vit il fit un large sourire. Il était torse nu vêtu uniquement d'un vieux bas de jogging.

_Et salut Bella? Comment sa va?

_Salut Jacob sa va bien. Et toi bien dormis? lui demandai-je en souriant.

_Comme un loir. J'espère que tu ne m'attends pas depuis trop longtemps?

_Non non ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis les séries télé sont très… intéressante à cette heure là, le rassurai-je en rigolant franchement cette fois ci.

_Je ne te crois pas, dit il prit d'un fou rire à son tour.

Jacob partit dans la cuisine et en revint avec un énorme bol de céréales qu'il engloutit en quelques minutes. Je le regardais abasourdie.

_Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? me demanda-t-il en voyant que j'étais bouche bée.

_Tu sais que les aliments ça se mâchent! As-tu vu la vitesse à laquelle tu viens de manger?

_Il faut bien nourrir la bête, me rétorqua-t-il en riant.

Sur ce il partit dans la salle de bain pour se doucher tandis que je l'attendais en retournant suivre mon feuilleton. Jacob étais vraiment gentil je le trouvais drôle et puis il avait toujours les mots pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Quelques minutes plus tard il réapparut.

_Alors Bella, que veux tu faire de ta journée?

Voila une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé.

_Euh… Je ne sais pas. Y a des trucs à voir dans le coin?

_Et bien, on pourrait aller se promener sur la plage ça te va?

_Oui bien sur!

Nous prîmes la voiture de Jacob et nous mîmes en route. La plage était située à moins de cinq kilomètres. La plage de La Push n'avait rien à voir avec les autres plages où j'étais allée. Le sable était gris et de gros rochers s'élevaient par ci par là . Il était évident que jamais je ne plongerais le moindre bout d'orteil dans cette mer dont on ne voyait même pas le fond, l'eau avait l'air beaucoup mais alors beaucoup trop froide à mon goût.

Jacob et moi parlâmes longtemps en arpentant la plage. Enfin lui surtout, moi j'éludais la plupart de ses questions.

Quand je regardai ma montre au bout d'un long moment je vis qu'il était déjà 12h30. Cela faisait près de trois heures que nous marchions, le temps passait vraiment vite en sa compagnie.

Soudain le ventre de mon compagnon gronda. J'émis un petit rire

_Faut il nourrir la bête de nouveau? lui demandai-je reprenant l'expression qu'il avait lui-même employé ce matin.

_Mais c'est que tu apprends vite! me rétorqua-t-il.

Une fois de retour chez les Black j'ouvris le frigo histoire de voir ce que je pouvais nous préparer, mais celui-ci s'avéra totalement décevant. Il était aussi vide que celui de Charlie avant que j'arrive une semaine plus tôt. Je finis par dégoter quelques aliments utilisables et entrepris de nous faire des sandwichs.

_Je devrais peut être t'engager comme cuisinière, me dit Jacob en souriant. Tu es vraiment très douée.

Je rougis face à son compliment.

Je finissais à peine mon premier sandwich que lui avait déjà entamé son troisième. Il avait vraiment un appétit d'ogre. Je me demandai où il pouvait bien mettre tout cela. Il mangeait pour dix et pourtant après l'avoir vu ce matin torse nu je pouvais affirmer qu'il n'avait pas une once de graisse sur lui.

_On fait quoi cet après midi? lui demandai-je.

_Euh… et bien en faite j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu avec des amis et euh… tu pourrais m'accompagner, me répondit il.

_Oui bien sur. Et qu'as-tu de prévu?

_Entrainement!

_Entrainement? répétai-je surprise

Bizarrement j'eu une impression de déjà vu.

_Ne me dis pas que tu fais du baseball?! ajoutai-je avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose.

_Et bien je ne te le dirais pas!

_Tu joues vraiment au baseball?

_Oui je suis même dans l'équipe de mon lycée mais tu sais que tu es vexante pourquoi ne ferais je pas du baseball?

Il n'avait pas l'air vexé du tout au contraire, il semblait s'être beaucoup amusé durant cet échange.

_Non rien. J'ai juste été surprise. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de garçon c'est tout, lui répondis je.

Il me regarda étonné réfléchissant aux sens de mes paroles puis il haussa les épaules me faisant comprendre que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Comment se faisait il que tous les hommes qui croisent ma route aient une passion pour le baseball. Il y avait Phil qui en avait fait son métier, Charlie qui avait acheté une télé uniquement pour pouvoir regarder les retransmissions des matchs, Edward, Emmet, Ben et Mike qui faisaient partis de l'équipe du lycée et maintenant Jacob. Si ça continuait j'allais finir par m'y mettre moi aussi. Cette dernière pensée m'arracha un frisson d'horreur.

Nous reprîmes la route et arrivâmes vers ce qui ressemblait plus à un terrain vague qu'à un terrain de baseball. Il y avait déjà une quinzaine de personnes qui s'affairaient à placer des balises pour limiter la zone de jeu.

Jacob me présenta à ses amis: Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared… ils étaient tous dans son lycée et faisaient tous partis de l'équipe de baseball. Il y avait également deux jeune filles:Émilie et Leah . Cette dernière me lança d'ailleurs un regard noir qui me glaça dans le dos.

_Alors comme ça tu viens nous espionner? me demanda Seth en riant.

_Hein? Je ne comprenais pas vraiment sa question.

_Tu n'es pas au courant que nous jouons contre ton lycée dans deux semaines?

_Oh …euh… si. On m'en a parlé.

Edward m'en avait parlé mais je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à ses paroles car j'étais concentrée sur sa belle voix de ténor et son visage d'adonis.

_Donc c'est bien ce que je dis! Tu es venue nous espionner, répéta Seth

_Non bien sur que non! répondis je

Seth se mit à rire.

_Arrète de l'embêter Seth, intervint la voix d'Émilie. Il ne fait que te taquiner, dit elle à mon encontre.

_Tu viendras au match? me demanda soudain Jacob?

_Oui mais je serai pour l'équipe de mon lycée! lui répondis je en rigolant.

_Quoi? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Il fit mine d'être vexé.

_Bien sur que si je peux le faire. Je riais toujours, il m'était dur de garder mon sérieux quand Jacob faisait une tête pareille.

_Oui tu as raison. Et puis ils auront sans soute besoin de tes encouragements pour échapper au massacre. Nous allons les battre à plate couture.

_Je n'en suis pas aussi certaine que toi.

_Ha oui? Et bien je ne connais pas un seul de leurs joueurs qui soit assez rapide pour rattraper la balle quand c'est moi qui suis batteur, me rétorqua Jacob avec un air de supériorité exécrable sur son visage.

Une envie soudain violente monta en moi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire du mal de mon équipe, de l'équipe d'Edward.

_Les frères Cullen, dis je froidement.

_Quoi? Dit Jacob en s'étranglant à moitié.

_Je n'ai jamais vu un lycéen frapper aussi fort avec sa batte Emmet Cullen et Edward lui court très vite. Peut être même assez pour rattraper une de tes balles, ajoutai-je en souriant. C'était là les seules choses que j'avais remarqué lorsque j'avais assisté à leur entraînement.

Soudain je vis qu'autour de moi tout le monde s'était figé et je m'interrogeai sur la cause.

_Euh…J'ai dit quelque chose de mal? finis je par demander.

_Non, non Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas, me rassura Émilie. Les garçons ont eu une… petite dispute avec eux il y a quelques années et au lieu de faire la paix ils préfèrent entretenir cette imbécillité de rivalité. Les hommes et la testostérone…, souffla elle en secouant la tête.

Jacob et les autres partirent se mettre sur le terrain et commencèrent à jouer. Sans Edward à contempler le baseball me semblait long, très long. De plus je n'osais pas me retourner vers Leah car je savais qu'elle avait toujours les yeux vrillés sur moi et que je n'en comprenais vraiment pas la raison.

Je me décidai alors à parler avec Émilie, à ce que j'avais compris elle sortait avec Sam. Elle m'avait intrigué en parlant d'une « petite dispute » entre les Cullen et les gars de La Push.

_Dis Émilie, de quoi parlais-tu… Tu sais tout à l'heure avec les Cullen?

_Ca t'intéresses vraiment? me demanda-t-elle surprise

_Je suis assez curieuse, avouai-je gênée. Elle rigola

_Et bien en faite il y a à peu près quatre ans il y a eu un match de baseball. Tous les garçons étaient encore au collège bien sur mais il étaient déjà fan de baseball, va comprendre… Enfin bref c'était la finale du championnat junior et ils étaient en train de jouer quand l'arbitre a sifflé pour une faute et là tout s'est envenimé. Une des équipes disait qu'il y avait faute tandis que l'autre affirmait que c'était faux. Et puis ils en sont venus au mains et tout a dégénéré. Emmet Cullen et Sam étaient les capitaines des deux équipes et au lieu de montrer l'exemple en essayant de discuter ce sont les premiers à s'être déchirés comme des chiffonniers. L'arbitre a été obligé d'annuler la fin du match.

_Oh. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

_Oui! Et depuis ils se détestent tous.

_Et qui a remporté le championnat alors? demandai-je.

_Le comité qui organisait les matchs s'est réunis et ils ont déclarés vainqueur du championnat l'équipe qui était classée troisième, dit elle en rigolant. C'était bien fait pour eux depuis ils ne se sont plus jamais battus mais les matchs entre eux reste assez tendus, ajouta-t-elle.

Je méditai ses paroles et nous n'échangeâmes plus de mots. Il m'était difficile d'imaginer une scène telle que me l'avait décrite Émilie. Je me perdis une nouvelle fois dans mes pensées. Au bout d'un long moment Jacob revient vers moi. Son match était finis et il devait me ramener chez lui car Billy et mon père n'allaient pas tarder à revenir de leur partie de pêche. Quand nous arrivâmes ils étaient d'ailleurs déjà là.

_Alors Bella tu t'es bien amusée? me demanda Billy.

_Oui c'était une super journée!

_Alors j'espère que tu reviendras.

_Bien sur!

Charlie et moi rentrâmes à la maison quelques minutes plus tard tous les deux fatigués. J'avais beaucoup marché aujourd'hui ce dont je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude et après avoir mangé je me glissai rapidement dans mes draps en pensant à la journée qui m'attendait demain, chez les Cullen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voila la première partie de la journée de Bella chez les Cullen la suite devrait arriver dimanche ou lundi.**

**Merci encore mille fois pour vos reviews. Cela me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir votre opinion alors n'hésitez pas!**

**Tous les perso appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.  
**

**Bonne lecture**

J'étais au lycée dans ma salle de biologie. Il n'y avait personne, bizarre. Je n'entendais aucun son provenant de dehors ce qui n'était pas normal. Il aurait du y avoir des voix s'interpellant, des bruits de pas ou encore la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours mais non, rien. Soudain je compris. J'étais en train de rêver.

J'étais là assise sur ma chaise de cours sans rien faire quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Edward, il paraissait ne pas me voir et regardait derrière moi le regard dans le vide. Je me levai de ma chaise et il sembla enfin remarquer ma présence, alors il s'avança vers moi et me sourit. Dieu qu'il était beau, même si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ses yeux verts brillaient et une petite mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front le rendait encore plus craquant. Il continua d'avancer puis prit mon visage entre ses paumes et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il m'embrassa. Un baiser intense, passionné et langoureux. Sa langue caressait la mienne tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de ma taille m'enlaçant fort contre lui. Je passai une main autour de sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Tout cela était exquis, mais je voulais plus.

Soudain le réveil sonna. Je me réveillai en sueur. Durant toute la scène j'avais eu conscience de rêver pourtant ça n'en avait pas été moins agréable et savoureux pour autant. Il fallait que je me reprenne.

Je n'avais jamais fait de tels rêves auparavant. J'avais l'impression qu'Edward chamboulait tout dans ma vie alors que je ne le connaissais depuis à peine une semaine. Je me levai et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Charlie était déjà là. Je pris un bol de céréales et m'installai à ses cotés.

_Tu es bien matinale dis donc, me fit il remarquer.

_Oui je sais, mais j'ai promis à Alice que j'arriverais tôt.

_Justement à ce sujet Bella, j'aimerais que tu prennes mon téléphone portable avec toi aujourd'hui. Je me sentirais plus rassuré.

_Ce n'est pas la peine Papa.

_Oui oui je sais mais je préférais quand même. Il peut t'arriver n'importe quoi sur la route, un accident… Je sais que ta voiture est solide mais je serais quand même plus rassuré. S'il te plait? Je vois tellement d'horreur dans mon boulot.

_Ok, Ok si ça peut te faire plaisir et t'empêcher de t'inquiéter. Mais toi comment tu vas faire sans portable? Si quelqu' un veut te joindre…

_Si quelqu'un a besoin de me joindre il n'a qu'à appeler sur le téléphone de la maison et si c'est une urgence pour le boulot j'ai un bipper, dit-il d'une voix qui me laissa entendre que sa décision était sans appel.

Je partis ensuite me doucher. J'en avais bien besoin après le rêve que je venais de faire. Il fallait que je me rafraîchisse les idées. Pourtant j'aurais adoré que ce baiser n'est pas seulement été le fruit de mon fantasme transposé dans l'un de mes songes. J'aurais adoré qu'il fût vrai. Je me réconfortai en me disant que je passerais toute la journée d'aujourd'hui chez lui. Soudain je me souvins que c'était Alice qui m'avait invité. Alice et non Edward. Il ne serait donc probablement pas là. Il avait sûrement mieux à faire que de rester enfermé chez lui un dimanche. Cette certitude me déprima. J'avais secrètement espéré toute la semaine que je pourrais profiter un petit peu de lui ce dimanche et voila que mon dernier espoir s'évanouissait.

Je me mis en route vers 10h. Alice m'avais dit qu'il me faudrait environ 25 minutes pour arriver jusqu'à chez elle. La maison des Cullen se situait en dehors de la ville, en plein dans la forêt si j'avais bien compris Alice. Cette dernière m'avait d'ailleurs fourni un plan pour que je puisse m'y retrouver sans trop de difficulté. Je pris donc la voie rapide qui sortait de la ville puis m'engageai sur une route en forêt qui longeait la rivière.

Voila maintenant 35 minutes que je roulais. Zut! J'avais sûrement loupé le chemin de terre qui conduisait à la maison des Cullen. Je n'en étais pas sure. Peut être que j'avais roulé trop doucement et que je n'y étais pas encore arrivée. J'étais du genre prudent en temps normal et encore plus quand je ne connaissais pas la route, j'avançais pour ainsi dire à vitesse d'escargot. Non, non je l'avais sûrement loupé! Je devrais peut être faire demi tour. Puis je me souvins que j'avais le portable de Charlie il avait vraiment été devin sur ce coup là. Alice m'avait inscrit son numéro de téléphone sur le plan. Je me décidai donc à l'appeler et me garai sur le bas coté de la route.

_Allo? dit la voix d'Alice à l'autre bout du combiné.

_Alice! C'est Bella.

_Quoi? Tu es encore chez toi!

_Non, non j'appelle du portable de Charlie. Euh … je suis en route… mais je crois que je me suis perdue, avouai-je.

Je l'entendis rigoler.

_Où es tu? me demanda-t-elle une fois calmée.

_Je suis toujours sur la route principale. J'ai dû louper le petit chemin qui est censé s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

_Ok ne bouge pas! m'ordonna-t-elle. Et elle raccrocha à ma plus grande surprise avant que je n'aie pu rajouter quelque chose.

J'attendais depuis dix minutes maintenant quand je vis une voiture qui venait de derrière, ralentir et s'arrêter un peu avant moi. C'était une volvo argent. Dans ma poitrine mon cœur eut un soubresaut. J'observais la voiture dans mon rétroviseur, soudain Edward en sortit avec un large sourire.

Oh non! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Alice lui ai demandé à lui de venir me chercher? C'était une situation très humiliante d'autant plus qu'à cet instant me revint en mémoire le rêve de ma nuit précédente et que je rougis comme une tomate. Et puis zut! Tant qu'à être humiliée autant pouvoir admirer son visage et entendre sa voix, je me décidai donc à descendre de ma voiture pour aller le rejoindre.

Il faisait plutôt beau aujourd'hui tout comme hier (deux jours exceptionnels dans le climat de Forks) et le soleil jouant dans les cheveux d'Edward le rendait encore plus attirant que d'habitude. J'eus de nouveau une folle envie de passer ma main dans ses boucles cuivrées. Non, non, non! Il fallait que je me retienne.

_Salut Bella!

_Salut Edward.

_Alors comme ça tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation, me fit-il remarquer en rigolant.

_Si bien sur que si!

_Alors tu n'étais pas vraiment perdue?

Je ne dis rien. Confirmer que je m'étais perdue serait avouer que je n'avais aucun sens de l'orientation.

_A moins que ce ne soit une autre de tes stratégies pour que je te remarque, ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire devant mon mutisme.

_Non bien sur que non je n'aurais jamais fait cela exprès, m'écriai-je devenant encore plus écarlate que je ne l'étais déjà.

_Et Bella, calme toi. Je ne faisais que plaisanter, dit-il étonné de ma réaction.

_ Oh! Désolée! Excuse moi mais je suis vraiment gênée que tu es du te déplacer pour moi, tu dois sûrement avoir beaucoup mieux à faire.

_Et bien non! Tu as tout faux. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire et puis j'adore sauver les jeunes demoiselles en détresse, ajouta t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il me regarda un instant avec un air indéchiffrable sur la figure plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

_Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller avant qu'Alice n'imagine des choses horribles, dit-il en se reprenant.

_Quoi? J'étais encore ébloui par la profondeur de son regard.

_Alice a tendance à beaucoup s'inquiéter et si nous ne sommes pas de retour bientôt elle risque d'appeler la garde nationale à notre secours, me répondit il.

Il remonta dans sa voiture et moi dans la mienne puis il effectua un demi tour et je le suivis. Au bout de cinq minutes environ il tourna brusquement. Quoi! C'était ça le chemin qu'Alice m'avait indiqué sur le plan?! Pas étonnant que je l'ai manqué, d'ailleurs on ne pouvait pas appeler cela un chemin. Ça ressemblait plus à un sentier pour promeneurs pédestres.

Après avoir roulé pendant encore 5 minutes dans les bois nous arrivâmes devant une très grande maison. Elle semblait ancienne et pourtant il y avait quelque chose de moderne dans son style, c'était très étonnant. Elle s'élevait sur trois étages et la façade était d'un blanc cassé avec de nombreuses fenêtres. Le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit était « sublime ». En plus le cadre était idyllique. De grands arbres ombrageaient la demeure et j'entendais le bruit d'une rivière toute proche. Les Cullen avaient décidément vraiment beaucoup de chance de vivre dans une telle maison. Edward se gara au bout de l'allée et j'en fis de même. Il sortit de sa voiture et attendit que je le rejoigne.

_Votre maison est splendide, Edward, lui dis-je une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

_Merci! Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance de vivre ici. C'est ma mère qui l'a restauré.

_Oh vraiment?

_Oui c'est son métier. Elle est tombée amoureuse de cette maison au premier coup d'œil mais elle était en très mauvais état, alors elle a décidé de la restaurer et puis nous avons tous emménagé ici alors que j'avais deux ans.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose car à cet instant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Alice sortit en courant vers nous.

_Enfin vous voila! J'ai faillis envoyer Emmet à votre recherche tellement vous avez été long.

_Désolé Alice! Mais il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter tu sais bien que je t'aurais ramener Bella où qu'elle soit, dit Edward. D'ailleurs elle était déjà presque à la frontière du Canada, elle n'a vraiment aucun sens de l'orientation, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi et en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Et voila qu'il recommençait à se moquer de moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort car Alice m'avais déjà pris le bras et m'entraînait à vive allure à l'intérieur. La maison était aussi belle de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Le salon était une pièce immense avec poutres apparentes et tous les murs peints d'un blanc éclatant. Le mobilier était moderne et choisi avec goût. La façade qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison n'était pas vraiment un mur mais plutôt une gigantesque vitre. Je n'avais jamais vu pareille chose de toute ma vie. Il y avait également un grand piano qui trônait au bout de la salle et plusieurs partitions étaient négligemment posées dessus alors j'en déduis qu'il ne servait pas seulement à faire jolie mais que quelqu'un dans la famille savait en jouer. J'étais tellement absorbée à détaillée tous les recoins de la pièce que je n'avais pas vu qu'un couple nous avait rejoint. L'homme était grand, très beau, blond et la femme un peu plus petite avec de beaux cheveux couleur châtain caramel qui lui entouraient le visage et descendaient en cascade sur son dos. Il n'était pas très difficile de voir d'où Edward avait pris son incroyable beauté.

_Papa, Maman, je vous présente Bella, l'amie dont je vous ai parlé.

_Bella, voici mes parents.

_Bonjour enchantée de faire votre connaissance Mr et Mme Cullen, dis je doucement en serrant les mains qu'ils me présentaient.

_Bonjour Bella! C'est nous qui sommes ravis de te rencontrer. Alice nous a parlé de toi toute la semaine, me répondit le père d'Alice.

_Oui c'est vrai Bella, ajouta la femme à coté de lui Alice été très impatiente que tu viennes chez nous et du coup nous étions vraiment pressée de te voir enfin. Nous savons que tu viens juste d'emménager ici et nous espérons que tu te plairas à Forks.

_Oh. Merci beaucoup Mr et Mme Cullen.

_Oh non, non. Appelles nous Esmée et Carlisle, ajouta-t-elle.

_Très bien.

A ce moment là Edward nous rejoint accompagné de Rosalie, Jasper et Emmet. Ces trois derniers me saluèrent.

_Alors Bella! J'ai appris que tu t'étais perdue, me dit Emmet avec un grand sourire.

Je sentis le rouge monter à mes joues et je jetai un regard noir à Edward. Cela fit rire les deux frères.

_Arrètes de l'embêter espèce d'idiot, rétorqua Alice en lui tirant la langue. Bon viens Bella je vais te faire visiter le reste de la maison, dit elle à mon attention. Et nous sortîmes de la salle sous le regard moqueur d'Emmet.

Au rez-de-chaussée il n'y avait que le salon et la cuisine (immense soit dit en passant). Nous montâmes donc au premier Alice me montra la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Jasper, plus qu'une chambre c'était une suite, il y avait un dressing gigantesque et une salle de bain personnelle. Au même étage se trouvait également la chambre de ses parents. Nous continuâmes la visite aux étages supérieurs. Elle me désigna la chambre d'Emmet et Rosalie ainsi que le bureau de Carlisle et deux chambres d'amis. Au bout du couloir elle me dit que c'était celle d'Edward. A ce que j'avais compris chaque chambre était équipée de sa propre salle de bain. Le rêve! Moi je devais la partager avec Charlie. Nous retournâmes dans la chambre d'Alice et nous installâmes sur son lit.

_Alors comment c'est passé votre journée shopping? lui demandai-je me rappelant ses projets de la veille.

_Oh très bien. On a trouvé nos robes pour le bal. D'ailleurs celle de Rosalie est proprement indécente. Emmet ne l'a pas encore vu mais je suis sure qu'il va lui interdire de la porter.

_Oh à ce point la.

_Oui! Tu devrais voir le décolleté plongeant, vraiment indécent, dit elle en souriant.

_Et la tienne?

_Tu veux la voir?

_Oui bien sur.

Alice ce leva d'un bond et partit en courant dans son dressing. Elle en revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une housse d'où elle tira une sublime robe à bretelles mauve pâle.

_Elle te plaît?

_Elle est magnifique Alice!

_Je ne l'ai pas encore montré à Jasper, je veux lui faire la surprise. Au faite tu t'es déjà achetée une robe?

_Euh… non…Pour être honnête je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller au bal, dis-je en baissant la tête.

_Quoi! Mais pourquoi?

_Et bien pour commencer je ne …je ne sais pas danser et puis ensuite je n'ai pas de cavalier. Alors pas de bal pour moi et ça me convient.

_Oh ce n'est que ça, dit Alice en souriant. Pour ce qui est de la danse je peux très bien t'apprendre et puis pour le cavalier…et bien pour le cavalier je suis sure que ça va s'arranger très bientôt. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et j'eus la désagréable impression qu'elle manigançait quelque chose.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alors voila le nouveau chapitre!! Encore une fois merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews c'est motivant ( ceux qui écrivent me comprennent).**

**Tous les persos appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.  
**

**Bonne lecture**

_Oh ce n'est que ça, dit Alice en souriant. Pour ce qui est de la danse je peux très bien t'apprendre et puis pour le cavalier…et bien pour le cavalier je suis sure que ça va s'arranger très bientôt. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et j'eus la désagréable impression qu'elle manigançait quelque chose.

Nous restâmes ainsi près de deux heures à discuter. Alice était quelqu'un de très bavard et enjoué et sa bonne humeur finit par déteindre sur moi.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_Alice?

_Oui maman, entres!

_Je voulais juste vous dire que le déjeuner était prêt.

_Oh super je commençais à avoir faim, dit Alice en sautant du lit. Viens Bella, dépêche toi avant que les garçons mangent tout. Ce sont de vrais ogres.

Elle partit en courant et je la perdis des yeux. Quand je sortis de sa chambre à mon tour je me précipitais dans l'escalier. Je n'avais pas vu qu'Edward descendait également les marches et je lui rentrai dedans de plein fouet. Il me rattrapa avant que je ne fasse un vol planer par-dessus la rambarde. Il me garda dans ses bras le temps que je me remette du choc. J'étais collée contre son torse et je pouvais sentir la délicieuse odeur qui émanait de sa peau. Mon souffle s'accéléra et dans ma poitrine mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Je suis sure qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Tout doucement il rapprocha son visage du mien, il lâcha mes épaules et pris mes joues dans ses paumes. Je pouvais sentir l'électricité entre nous. Cette scène ressemblait beaucoup à mon rêve d'hier soir. Je mourrais d'envie de sentir le contact de sa bouche sur la mienne. Je fixais désormais ses lèvres. Il rapprocha encore un peu plus son visage, plus que quelques centimètres…

Soudain nous entendîmes des bruits de pas provenant d'en bas. Edward s'écarta rapidement de moi.

_Tu devrais faire plus attention, me murmura-t-il.

Emmet apparut.

_Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? On vous attend nous!

_Il se trouve que Bella en plus de n'avoir aucun sens de l'orientation a également un piètre sens de l'équilibre, dit Edward en me souriant. Je rougis.

Nous nous dépêchâmes de le rejoindre puis d'aller dans la salle à manger. Toute la famille était là. Esmée avait cuisiné de nombreux plats tous plus succulents les uns que les autres mais je n'avais plus très faim après ce qui venait de se passer dans l'escalier. Edward avait il vraiment eu l'intention de m'embrasser? L'aurait il fait si Emmet ne nous avait pas interrompu? J'essayai durant tout le repas de croiser ses yeux mais il ne me regarda pas une seule fois. Il regrettait peut être d'avoir faillit m'embrasser, pourtant c'est lui qui avait fait le premier pas… Je commençais à m'embrouiller.

Le repas prit fin. Carlisle partit car il était de garde à l'hôpital et Esmée nous laissa également car elle voulait retourner voir une vieille maison à Port Angeles qui avait attiré son attention.

Alice et moi retournâmes dans la chambre de celle-ci. Elle était intarissable sur deux sujets: le shopping et Jasper. Au de quelques minutes elle s'éclipsa au rez-de-chaussée pour demander aux autres s'ils voulaient aller se promener. Elle revint très vite.

_Emmet et Rosalie sont déjà partis je ne sais où, je les ai loupé, me dit-elle tristement.

_C'est pas grave, on a qu'à…

Je m'interrompis soudainement en entendement une mélodie qui provenait d'en bas. Quelqu'un jouait du piano. Alice me regarda, elle avait retrouvée son sourire.

_C'est Edward.

_C'est Edward qui joue du piano? lui demandai-je incrédule.

_ Oui il est très doué d'ailleurs.

Y avait il un domaine dans lequel Edward n'excellait pas? Il était un brillant élève, un joueur de baseball excellent et voila qu'il était aussi doué au piano…

_Viens, me dit-elle, tu l'entendras bien mieux d'en bas. Et elle se leva de nouveau du lit avec entrain. Décidément cette Alice était une vraie pile électrique!

Cette fois ci je descendis précautionneusement les escaliers. Edward était là dans le salon, assis sur son tabouret, ses doigts longs et fins effleurant les touches du piano. Je ne m'y connaissais pas vraiment en musique mais la mélodie qu'il jouait était très belle et douce, telle une berceuse. Quand il nous entendit Edward tourna la tête quelques secondes vers nous puis il se reprit et se concentra de nouveau sur sa partition. Je serais bien restée là pendant des heures à l'écouter.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes Jasper fit également son apparition.

_Où était tu? lui demanda Alice tout doucement pour ne pas gêner Edward.

_Dans le bureau de Carlisle. Je remplissais des fiches d'inscriptions pour les universités. Il y en a plusieurs en Californie qui m'intéressent.

_Vraiment?

_Oui j'ai fait des recherches sur les différentes opportunités qu'elles offraient. Tu veux voir?

Alice me lança un regard interrogatif et je lui fis signe d'y aller.

_Je reviens tout de suite, me murmura-t-elle.

Je décidai de me laisser entraîner par la musique. Le rythme lent me berçait et peu à peu je perdis pied dans la réalité et m'endormis sur le grand canapé d'angle beige des Cullen.

Je me réveillai en clignant des yeux. Quelqu'un avait déposé sur moi une couverture pour que je ne prenne pas froid. Je ne pensais pas avoir dormis beaucoup pourtant je me sentais en forme. La musique elle, avait cessé. Je me relevai un peu. Edward et Alice étaient au fond de la pièce du coté de l'immense baie vitrée et ils discutaient à voix basse en faisant de grands gestes. Je réussis tout de même à saisir quelques mots tels que « cavalier » « bal » ou encore mon prénom.

Alice remarqua que j'étais levée et interrompit de suite sa conversation comme si elle s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac en train de voler.

_Et Bella! dit elle en souriant, bien dormis? Que dirais tu qu'on ailles se promener tous les quatre? D'ailleurs il est conseillé de se dégourdir les jambes après une sieste. Je vais prévenir Jasper.

Et elle partit sans que j'ai dis un mot. Je me tournai vers Edward qui m'observait.

_J'ai dormis longtemps? demandai-je en rougissant.

_Non, un peu plus d'une demi heure, c'est tout. J'ai quand même préféré te recouvrir d'une couverture. Je ne voudrais pas que le Chef Swan t'interdise de revenir ici à cause d'un rhume.

_Oh merci. Je suis vraiment désolée de m'être endormie, c'était impoli de ma part.

_ Bien sur que non Bella. Tu es ici chez toi, ajouta-t-il en me fixant étrangement.

Alice et Jasper choisirent se moment là pour arriver. Ne pourrais-je donc avoir quelques minutes d'intimité avec Edward?

_C'est bon nous sommes prêts, on peut y aller, nous dit le petit lutin.

Nous partîmes ainsi tous les quatre. Nous empruntâmes un petit sentier qui suivait un ruisseau. Le temps était doux et l'on entendait des petits oiseaux chantés. C'était vraiment agréable d'autant plus que je marchais au coté d'Edward ce qui me permettait de le regarder à loisir. Alice et Jasper marchaient un peu plus loin devant nous se tenant par la main et respirant la joie de vivre. Ils faisaient vraiment plaisir à regarder, on ne pouvait douter de l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé de jalousie envers les couples bien que j'ai toujours été toujours célibataire pourtant la situation d'Alice me faisait soudainement envie. Elle avait trouvé son âme sœur.

Nous continuâmes à marcher, Edward me parlait du beau temps et d'autres sujets sans intérêt. C'était à croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé tout à l'heure dans les escaliers. De mon coté j'étais gênée et je ne faisais qu'acquiescer à ses dires. Petit à petit Alice et Jasper nous distancèrent, ils voulaient apparemment passer un peu de temps seuls, je pouvais les comprendre.

Soudain Edward s'arrêta et me dévisagea.

_Bella, je voulais savoir si… en faite j'aimerais…

Il bafouillait et hésitait. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi.

_Oui Edward?

_Et bien voila Alice m'a dit que tu n'avais pas…pas de cavalier pour aller au bal et que cela t'inquiétait alors je me demandait si tu voudrais…venir avec moi.

_Edward tu n'es pas obligé. Je sais bien que c'est Alice qui t'a demandé de m'inviter mais franchement je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

Venais-je vraiment de refuser un rendez-vous avec Edward? Je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable. Il fallait croire que ma peur de devoir danser et d'être ridicule était plus forte que tout.

_Alors ta réponse est non, me demanda-t-il. Je crus lire de l'étonnement et de la tristesse sur son visage mais il devint vite impassible.

_Je… je ne sais pas danser, avouai-je.

_Et bien moi je sais, c'est facile je t'assure, dit-il son visage s'illuminant.

_Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de m'inviter parce que je n'ai pas de cavalier et qu'Alice te l'a demandé. Tu avais peut être déjà prévu d'y aller avec quelqu'un et je ne veux pas que tu changes tes plans pour moi (Énorme mensonge! Je préférais encore qu'il n'aille pas au bal plutôt qu'il invite une autre fille).

_Et bien si ça peut te rassurer sache que je n'avais aucun plan. Puis une jeune fille sans cavalier, entre pour moi dans la catégorie des « jeunes demoiselle en détresse » et comme je te l'ai dit ce matin j'adore aider.

_Bon, dans ce cas... J'avais dit cela avec calme pourtant en moi tout bouillonnait.

_Cela veut dire que tu accepte mon invitation? demanda-t-il en souriant.

_Oui. Mais je te préviens je ne sais vraiment pas danser. Il se contenta de rire.

Je n'en revenais pas j'allais vraiment aller au bal mais le plus incroyable c'est que j'y allais avec Edward l'être le plus parfait au monde. Pour un peu j'aurais sauté de joie.

Edward et moi continuâmes à marcher en silence jusqu'à ce que nous ayons rattrapé Alice et Jasper. En nous voyant Alice arbora un immense sourire et parut très fière d'elle.

_On devrait peut être rentrer nous fit remarquer Jasper.

En effet le ciel commençait à se couvrir. Il aurait été étonnant d'avoir une journée complète de beau temps à Forks.

Sur le chemin du retour Alice me prit à part.

_Alors? s'enquit-elle.

_Alors quoi? lui demandai-je faussement naïve. Je savais très bien ce qu'elle voulait que je lui raconte mais je voulais me venger qu'elle ait organisé cela derrière mon dos.

_Bella s'il te plait, raconte moi, pitié, me supplia-t-elle. Je rigolai

_Edward m'a invité au bal mais je suppose que tu es déjà au courant.

_Et alors? Tu lui as dit oui?

_Oui je lui ai dis oui.

_Super! J'en étais sure. Il va falloir qu'on aille t'acheter une robe. Tu es libre quand? Il ne nous reste que quatre semaines il va falloir se dépêcher.

Ho non j'avais oublié qu'Alice était une accro compulsive du shopping. Rien que le fait de penser qu'il me faudrait acheter une robe me fit perdre toute la joie que j'avais ressenti quelques instants plus tôt.

_Tu sais Alice je peux très bien aller m'acheter ma robe toute seule tu n'es pas obligée de te déranger.

_Mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout! On a qu'à y aller samedi prochain, ça te va?

_Oui ok.

J'aurais aimé lui dire non mais il était impossible de refuser quoique ce soit à Alice. La journée de samedi prochain risquait d'être un vrai calvaire.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison des Cullen. Esmée ainsi que Rosalie et Emmet étaient rentrés. Je ne tardai pas à prendre congé, il commençait à se faire tard et je devais rentrer pour faire le dîner.

En montant dans mon Chevrolet pour retourner chez Charlie je repensai à cette journée. Elle avait vraiment été très surprenante. Je me demandai si mes rapports avec Edward allaient changer, c'était incompréhensible mais il avait l'air de m'apprécier.

En rentrant je trouvai Charlie sur le canapé en train de regarder un match comme à son habitude.

_Alors ta journée Bella? me demanda-t-il.

_Oh très bien.

Je lui tendis son téléphone portable et il ne posa pas de question. Je repris.

_ Le docteur Cullen et sa femme sont très gentils.

_Oui c'est vrai.

_Au faite Papa, tu sais le lycée organise…un bal… dans un mois… et…le frère d'Alice m'y a invité. Je déglutis.

_Son frère? Lequel? Le grand brun est un peu vieux pour toi tu ne crois pas Bella?

_Non c'est Edward, le plus jeune qui m'a invité.

J'espérais que la conversation se finirait ici. Il avait bien fallu que je mette mon père au courant pour le bal. Je m'étais donc décidée à le faire de suite en espérant qu'il éviterait de poser trop de questions, malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

_Il a quel âge?

_Le même âge que moi Papa, nous sommes tous les deux en première.

_Et bien il n'a pas perdu de temps dis donc! Ça fait à peine une semaine que tu es là, dit il en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

N'ayant pas vraiment envie de continuer sur ce sujet je m'éclipsais du salon pour aller faire le repas dans la cuisine.

J'avais quitté les Cullen depuis même pas une heure pourtant j'étais déjà impatiente d'être au lendemain pour pouvoir voir Edward. Il semblait m'avoir totalement ensorcelée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voila le nouveau chapitre!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!!**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux (celles) qui laissent des reviews notamment à ceux (celle) qui en laissent à chaque fois. Vous me faites énormément plaisir!!**

**Bisous à tous**

**Tous les persos appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer!**

**(désolé de poster à cette heure ci d'habitude je le fais plus tôt mais je suis allée manifester (contre les réformes des universités) et j'ai pas vu l'heure passée! Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie lol! Bonne lecture)**

Quand mon réveil sonna, je me levai d'un bond. J'étais pressée de retourner au lycée pour pouvoir être avec Edward. Je me demandais quand même de quelle façon il se conduirait. J'avais l'impression que nous avions franchis une étape la veille mais ressentait-il la même chose?

Je me dépêchai de prendre mon petit déjeuner et d'aller me doucher.

Quand j'arrivai au lycée la volvo argent déjà là ainsi que de nombreuses autres voitures, cependant aucune trace des Cullen. Zut…

Je sortis de ma chevrolet et avant même que je ne puisse faire un pas Mike vint à ma rencontre.

_Alors Bella sa va bien? Comment s'est passé ton week end?

_Salut Mike… j'ai passé un bon week end et ...toi?

_Super! Je voulais te poser une question.

_Oui vas y, lui répondis étonnée

Il n'eut pas le temps de me la poser car à cet instant Jessica et Lauren firent irruption.

_Salut vous deux. On ne vous dérange pas, demanda Jessica en me lançant un regard suspicieux.

_Salut Jessica, répondis-je gênée.

_Salut! Non, non tu ne nous déranges pas. Je demandais juste à Bella comment c'était passé son week end, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Son attitude me parut suspecte. Pourquoi semblait-il si mal à l'aise. Soudain je compris. Mike avait dit vouloir me poser une question et il s'était interrompu en voyant Jessica cela devait donc la concerner. Mon esprit fit immédiatement le lien avec le bal. Mike voulait sans doute me demander si quelqu'un avait déjà invité Jess au bal. Il faudrait que je trouve un moment avec lui seul dans la journée pour le rassurer ainsi il se dépêcherait de l'inviter et elle, elle cesserait de s'inquiéter.

Pendant ce temps Lauren n'avait pas cessé de me jeter des regards pleins de haine qui me faisaient étrangement penser à ceux que m'avait lancé Leah le samedi précédant quand j'étais allée à La Push. Je devrais peut être les présenter je suis sure qu'elles s'entendraient à merveille, elles avaient déjà en commun de me détester pour des mystérieuses raisons.

Nous prîmes la direction des bâtiments pour nous rendre en anglais heureusement pour moi Lauren ne partageait pas ce cours avec nous. Mike et Jessica s'assirent cote à cote tandis que je prenais ma place auprès d'Angéla qui était déjà installée.

_Comment s'est passé ton week end? Je suis sure que tu as apprécié le beau temps, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

_Très bien merci et toi?

_Oh rien de passionnant, on est allé au ciné à Port Angeles avec Ben.

_Dit Angéla, tu as quelque chose de prévu samedi prochain?

_Euh non… pourquoi?

_En faite Alice a prévu une journée shopping pour me trouver une robe de bal mais je t'avoue que je ne pense pas survivre à une journée complète seule avec elle vu la manière dont laquelle le simple mot « shopping » la fait entrer en transe. Cette remarque fit franchement rire Angéla.

_Ok. Je suis libre.

_Merci Angéla. Je suis sure qu'à nous deux nous réussirons à la calmer pour qu'elle garde les pieds sur terre.

Comme à son habitude, très discrète elle ne me demanda pas si j'avais un cavalier pour le bal.

Le professeur arriva et nous nous concentrâmes sur son cours.

Une heure plus tard je retrouvais Alice pour notre cours de mathématiques. Je lui appris que j'avais invité Angéla à se joindre à nous samedi et elle en fut ravis « plus on est de folles plus on rit » me dit-elle. L'heure de math puis celle d'histoire passèrent très vite. Je passai la moitié du temps à écouter les profs et l'autre à écouter Alice me détailler la robe qui serait selon elle parfaite pour moi. Je me demandais quelle était la couleur préférée d'Edward. Je l'imaginais déjà en costume, aucun doute sur le fait qu'il serait sublime. Il faudrait que j'essaye de me montrer à la hauteur. Finalement il était préférable que j'aille acheter ma robe avec Alice, elle s'y connaissait en mode et plus important encore elle connaissait les goûts d'Edward elle ne se tromperait pas. En sortant de cours nous nous dirigeâmes Alice et moi accompagnées de Ben et Angéla vers la cafétéria. En partant m'asseoir à la table des Cullen je vis Mike me jeter un long regard presque suppliant. J'aurais largement le temps de lui parler dans l'après-midi. Pour le moment seul Edward occupait mes pensées.

Alice et moi nous assîmes et je saluai les quatre occupants de la table. Edward comme à son habitude me fit un sourire éclatant et je fus ébloui pendant quelques secondes. Jasper et Emmet me saluèrent également mais Rosalie me lança un coup d'œil hautain puis m'ignora royalement. Je fus un peu déstabilisée par son attitude et cela se renforça quand je vis Edward lui jeter un regard noir. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal? Pourtant je n'avais pas le souvenir de lui avoir dit, la veille des paroles qu'elle aurait pu mal prendre. Edward voyant mon trouble me fit un sourire rassurant mais c'était trop tard toute la bonne humeur que j'avais ressenti à l'idée d'être avec lui s'était évanouit. Pour la première fois depuis que je mangeais avec les Cullen le repas se passa dans une atmosphère tendue et même Emmet ne fit aucune blague douteuse comme à son habitude. Alice également semblait avoir perdue sa joie de vivre.

L'heure du déjeuné finie je me dépêchai de dire au revoir à mes camarades de table pour retourner en cours. L'attitude de Rosalie m'avait blessé plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Alors que je partais en essayant de ne pas trébucher Edward me rattrapa.

_Bella! Bella, attends moi.

Je lui fis face, les larmes aux yeux.

_Rosalie n'est qu'une idiote ne fait pas attention à elle, me dit-il.

_Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de mal? lui demandai-je en essayant de refouler les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

_Non non, bien sur que non.

_Alors pourquoi m'en veut-elle?

_Elle…Elle a toujours pensé… Ne fais pas attention à elle c'est tout.

Cette fois ci je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Edward me mentait je le savais. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qu'il ne me disait pas. Je me maudissais d'être aussi émotive. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui.

_Non Bella ne pleures pas s'il te plait. Je t'assure que Rosalie ne mérite pas que tu verses des larmes pour elle.

La cloche annonçant que le début des cours était proche retentit. J'essayai de me calmer. Je ne pouvais pas me présenter de la sorte devant le professeur. A ma plus grande surprise Edward me serra brièvement contre lui essuyant les larmes qui avaient roulées sur ma joue d'un coup de main puis il m'embrassa rapidement sur le front et partit. Dans une autre circonstance j'aurais sans doute exultée face à cette marque d'affection pourtant à ce moment précis rien ne pouvait détourner mon esprit de Rosalie. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à elle m'intéressant plutôt à Alice et surtout Edward. Mais je ne voyais sincèrement pas d'où pouvait venir cette subite animosité que je lui inspirais.

Arrivée devant ma salle de civilisation j'entrai. Mike me fit un grand sourire. Je l'avais complètement oublié. Je m'installai à ses cotés.

_Sa va? s'inquiéta-t-il devant ma mine. Tu as pleuré? Tu as les yeux tout rouge.

_Non non juste une poussière.

_Une poussière dans les deux yeux? me demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

_Euh….Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ce matin, lui dis-je pour changer la conversation.

_Oui… voila… je voulais savoir si… si tu voudrais bien être ma cavalière au bal de printemps?

_Excuse moi?

_Ben… euh… tu sais le bal. Tu veux y aller avec moi?

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela. Je m'étais complètement trompée sur ses intentions. Et Jessica? Que faisait-il de Jessica? Elle me tuerait probablement si elle apprenait cela.

_Désolé Mike mais je ne peux pas accepter.

_Vraiment? Euh…Pourquoi? Sa voix me fit tressaillir tant elle semblait inamicale à ce moment.

_Et bien tout d'abord il y a…Jessica. Je me mordis la lèvre en espérant qu'il ne lui répèterait pas ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire. Je crois qu'elle aimerait vraiment que tu l'invites, elle t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais.

_Et ensuite? dit il tout simplement.

_Ensuite quoi?

_Et bien tu as dit « tout d'abord » je suppose donc que tu as une autre raison.

_Et bien pour être honnête on m'a déjà invité Mike.

_Ha oui?

_Oui.

Je savais très bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de me demander qui mais heureusement pour moi le professeur arriva à ce moment. Je n'avais aucune envie de dire à Mike que j'irais au bal accompagnée d'Edward, il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Je passai l'heure à repenser au comportement de Rosalie. Je ne m'étais pas approchée assez près d'Emmet pour qu'elle puisse être jalouse et puis de toute façon comment une fille aussi splendide qu 'elle pourrait être jalouse de quelqu'un comme moi. Non il y avait forcement quelque chose que j'ignorais et qu'Edward ne m'avait pas dit. Il faudrait que j'aie une discussion avec Alice. Elle me dirait la vérité, elle.

L'heure passa très lentement je ne regardais pas Mike et faisais mine d'être absorbée par le cours pour éviter qu'il soit tenté de reprendre notre conversation. Quand nous partîmes pour aller en sport il avait l'air d'avoir digérer le fait que je n'irais pas au bal avec lui.

Aujourd'hui encore nous avions basket, mes camarades ne me lancèrent pas une seule fois le ballon. J'avais beau détester le sport je ne pouvais qu'être reconnaissante de me trouver ici. Mon esprit était tellement absorbé par le fait de garder l'équilibre que je réussis à ne pas trop penser à Rosalie.

Après être passée me changer dans les vestiaires je m'apprêtais à retourner à ma voiture quand je vis qu'Alice m'attendait à la porte du gymnase.

_Et Alice! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? lui demandai-je.

_Je voulais te parler… à propos de ce midi.

_J'avais justement l'intention de te demander des explications. Edward m'a dit que ce n'était rien, mais j'ai bien vu que Rosalie…

_Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Edward.

_Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose à Rosalie sans m'en rendre compte?

_Non non ce n'est pas de ta faute c'est juste à cause de… Tanya.

_Tanya? Qui est Tanya? Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi j'eu tout de suite une mauvaise impression sur elle.

_Tanya est la cousine de Jasper et Rose. Elle ressemble d'ailleurs beaucoup à Rosalie que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement.

_Quel rapport avec moi? Je ne comprenais pas vraiment où Alice voulait en venir.

_En faite Tanya est amoureuse d'Edward depuis plusieurs années et Rosalie a toujours cru qu'ils finiraient ensemble et que la seule raison pour laquelle Edward ne sortait pas avec Tanya c'est parce qu'il était trop timide pour lui avouer ses sentiments.

_Oh!! Que dire d'autre, voila que j'apprenais que j'avais une rivale et en plus d'être la cousine de Rosalie elle lui ressemblait beaucoup pour faire simple elle était aussi belle qu'elle.

_Seulement Rosalie a apprit qu'Edward t'a invité au bal et elle… elle se demande si Edward n'aurait pas des sentiments pour toi.

S'en était trop! Mon esprit refusait de tout intégrer. D'abord il y avait cette Tanya et puis voila que Rosalie s'imaginait qu'Edward avait des sentiments pour moi. Elle ne savait donc pas qu'il m'avait invité au bal seulement parce qu'Alice était intervenue. Edward avait l'air de m'apprécier mais de là à avoir des sentiments…pff. Au moins je savais maintenant pourquoi elle s'était comportée ainsi.

Alice m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue elle devait partir pour ne pas faire attendre les autres dans la voiture. Moi je pris mon temps pour regagner le parking. Il ne pleuvait pas mais l'air était frais et revigorant ce qui me permis de réfléchir à tous les événements de la journée. Rosalie, Mike, Tanya et Edward. Edward… Je me souvint soudainement de la façon dont il m'avait prit dans ses bras et embrasser le front quelques heures plus tôt. Oui, il m'appréciait mais de là à avoir des sentiments…


	10. Chapter 10

**Alors voila je vais pas être originale mais encore une fois merci pour les reviews!! N'hésitez je prends les critiques qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.**

**Tous les persos appartiennent à S. Meyer.**

Nous étions mardi. Comme d'habitude lorsque je m'étais levée Charlie était déjà partis au travail. Je redoutais un peu la journée. Il s'était passé tellement de chose la veille, j'appréhendais le cours de biologie. Devrai-je parler de Tanya à Edward. Et s'il l'aimait? Après tout ce ne serait pas étonnant. Il la connaissait forcément depuis longtemps si elle était la cousine de Rosalie et Jasper et le pire était de penser à sa beauté. Si elle était aussi belle que Rosalie je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec elle et il ne serait pas surprenant qu'il soit tombé sous son charme.

En plus il fallait que j'affronte Mike. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter avec lui. J'espérais tout de même qu'il avait compris le message et qu'il inviterait Jessica à ma place.

Une fois préparée je pris le chemin du lycée. La volvo argent était là. Je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours où Alice m'attendait déjà. Elle semblait moins pétillante que d'habitude ce qui me fit penser que sa soirée de la veille ne devait pas s'être bien passé et que les relations entre les Cullen devaient encore tendues. Nous parlâmes peu durant toute l'heure préférant écouter le professeur. Quand la sonnerie retentie j'eu une boule au ventre. Mon cours suivant était biologie, avec Edward.

En entrant dans la salle je vis qu'il était déjà installé, il leva la tête vers la porte et lorsqu'il me vit il m'offrit son sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer. Je lui souris à mon tour. En passant devant la table de Mike celui-ci me fit un petit signe de la main puis se tourna vers Edward pour lui lancer un regard plein de haine. Je vis Edward serrer les lèvres pour réprimer un fou rire.

_Il semblerait que Mike ne se soit toujours pas remis du fait que tu aies préféré ma table à la sienne, dit il en souriant tandis que je m'asseyais. Je rougis furieusement.

_Oui…sûrement.

_Toi tu me mens, il y a autre chose, dit-il en me regardant intensément.

_Non…non, répondis-je gênée.

_Oh que si! Tu mens vraiment mal d'ailleurs.

_Et bien… Mike …hier…il m'a invité au bal, dis-je en balbutiant un peu.

Edward ne parla pas pendant quelques instants. J'aurais préféré ne rien lui dire à propos de Mike mais c'est vrai, je ne savais pas mentir et encore moins à Edward quand il me regardait avec ses grands yeux vert.

_Que lui a tu dis? finit-il par demander.

_Euh… Que quelqu'un m'avait déjà invité. Je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était toi mais je crois qu'il…s'en doute.

_Tu aurais voulu y aller avec lui? me demanda-t-il avec sérieux très soudainement.

_Aller au bal avec Mike? demandai-je étonnée.

_Oui. Es ce que tu veux y aller avec lui?

_Non pas le moins du monde.

_Tant mieux, dit-il en retrouvant son sourire. De toute façon je ne suis pas sur que j'aurais accepter de te laisser changer d'avis pour que tu y ailles avec lui.

Il me fit une nouvelle fois son magnifique sourire et je restai quelques secondes à le regarder totalement éblouie par sa beauté.

Le prof finit par arriver et comme la semaine précédente je trouvai que l'heure passa beaucoup trop vite. Avant de partir à son prochain cours Edward me salua et me dit qu'on se verrait au déjeuner.

Mike m'attendait à la sortie de la salle et à ma plus grande joie il ne fit aucune réflexion sur le bal ou sur Edward. Nous rejoignîmes Jessica et Angéla qui partageaient notre cours suivant. Encore une fois j'étais obsédée par Edward. Mon comportement face à lui était complètement bizarre. Je me sentais en totale confiance comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva une bouffé de stresse me submergea. Comment Rosalie allait-elle réagir aujourd'hui?

Je partis en direction de la cafétéria et rencontrai Alice sur le chemin. Nous remplîmes chacune un plateau. Tandis qu'Alice payait sa nourriture j'observai de loin la table des Cullen. Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie et Edward étaient déjà installés. Alice et moi nous avançâmes pour les rejoindre et alors que nous étions en plein milieu de la salle je vis Rosalie lever les yeux. Quand elle me vit elle commença à se lever et bien que je fus assez loin je l'entendis dire qu'elle n'avait plus faim. Emmet la retint en lui tirant sur le bras et je vis Jasper s'adresser à elle. Je compris immédiatement qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi à sa table. Je me retournai vers Alice.

_Je crois que je vais aller manger avec Angéla et les autres, lui dis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Alice aussi avait assisté à la scène et je la sentais gênée.

_Je suis désolée Bella. Tu…tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

Je lui fut reconnaissante de le demander mais je savais bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'aller retrouver Jasper.

_Non c'est bon Alice ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Je savais que je n'étais pas très convaincante et je pouvais entendre les tremblements dans ma voix. L'attitude de Rosalie me blessait plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Elle me détestait au point de ne pas supporter de déjeuner avec moi.

Alice sembla hésiter puis se décida à aller à sa table habituelle. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi tour pour rejoindre Angéla, Jessica et les autres quand je vis Edward se lever avec son plateau à peine entamé. Il se dirigea vers moi.

_Je peux manger avec toi? me demanda-t-il en souriant.

_Edward, j'ai bien compris que tu prenais ton rôle de sauveur de « demoiselle en détresse » au sérieux mais je t'assure que je ne suis pas une « demoiselle en détresse ». Ne te sens pas obligé de manger avec moi. Je comptais aller rejoindre Jessica …

_Donc tu préfères manger avec Mike qu'avec moi? s'enquit-il son sourire s'élargissant

Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Il m'était impossible de lui résister ou de lui refuser quoique se soit. Encore moins quand il me souriait de cette façon. Je sentis naître en moi l'espoir qu'il m'invitait parce qu'il avait réellement envie de manger avec moi et non pour s'excuser de l'attitude de Rosalie.

_Bon si tu y tiens…

_J'y tiens vraiment, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Il m'emmena à une table presque vide puis s'assit et j'en fis de même. Nous mangeâmes en silence. Je devais faire de réels efforts pour ne pas passer tout mon temps à le regarder. Il finit par entamer la discussion.

_Alice ma dit que vous alliez faire du shopping samedi prochain.

_Oui il faut que je m'achète une robe pour le…bal.

_Ne te laisse pas faire par Alice, dit-il en riant. Dès qu'elle entre dans un magasin elle a tendance à se montrer un peu exubérante Elle serait capable de te faire acheter plusieurs robes.

_Il y a une couleur que tu aimes en particulier?

_Pourquoi?

_Je voulais juste savoir…tu sais pour ma robe…

_Quelle que soit la couleur de ta robe je suis sure que tu seras très belle. Son compliment me fit rougir.

Je voulais aborder un sujet avec lui mais je ne savais pas quelle serait sa réaction. Je décidai de me lancer après tout qu'est ce que je risquais.

_Alice m'a parlé de Tanya, lui dis-je tout doucement. Il se tendit immédiatement.

_Elle n'aurait pas du.

Zut j'aurais mieux fait de me taire maintenant il semblait énervé. Je baissai mon regard sur mes mains et me mordis la lèvre inférieure de gène.

_Ne lui en veux pas. C'est moi qui voulait qu'elle m'explique, lui dis-je après quelques secondes.

Il ne répondit pas alors je levai les yeux sur lui. Il me fixait comme s'il cherchait à lire en moi.

_Tanya est une bonne amie. Elle fait partie de la famille, comme Rosalie ou Jasper. Je la considère comme une sœur, finit-il par dire.

Tout à coup il se leva. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi pour voir que la cafétéria était pratiquement vide. La compagnie d'Edward me faisait décidément perdre toute notion du temps. Je me levai à mon tour.

A mon plus grand regret Edward et moi dûmes nous quitter. J'avais cours avec Angéla, Ben et Jessica et j'entendais déjà toutes les questions que cette dernière allait me poser après mon déjeuner avec Edward. Quand j'entrai dans la salle Jessica était déjà installée et elle paraissait très, très agitée. Seulement je fus surprise quand elle commença à parler.

_Mike m'a invité au bal, dit-elle toute excitée.

_Oh vraiment je suis contente pour toi.

_Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il lui a fallu autant de temps. Maintenant il ne me reste plus que quelques semaines pour m'acheter ma robe.

Elle passa les deux heures suivantes à disserter sur Mike, le bal et sa futur robe. Elle était pire qu'Alice. Néanmoins je ne me plains pas car elle était tellement absorbée par elle-même qu'elle ne m'interrogea pas sur Edward.

A la fin de l'heure Jessica me rappela qu'aujourd'hui c'était mardi c'est à dire le jour de l'entraînement. Je l'avais oublié. Je n'avais jamais assisté à autant de match de baseball. Phil y jouait bien sur mais la plupart du temps quand j'habitais à Phoenix seule ma mère assistait à ses entraînements et matchs. Ici j'avais beaucoup plus de raisons d'y aller enfin surtout une: Edward.

Accompagnée de Jessica et Angéla je pris la direction des gradins qui surplombaient le stade. Il y avait encore plus de monde que la semaine dernière et bien entendu les six filles du « fan club » d'Edward étaient là. Je m'installai le plus loin possible d'elles je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir supporter leurs cris hystériques une nouvelle fois.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée quand les garçons arrivèrent sur la pelouse elles se levèrent et se mirent à hurler, c'en était vraiment ridicule. Comme la dernière fois Mike et Ben nous firent des petits signes de la main. A ma droite Jessica exultait et dévorait des yeux sur futur cavalier.

Quand Edward fit son apparition de nombreuses filles présentes parmi lesquelles ses six groupies se mirent à applaudir. Il se tourna vers les gradins et je le vis balayer des yeux toute l'assistance. Quand son regard se posa sur moi il me fit un immense sourire ainsi qu'un clin d'oeil puis il se retourna et se concentra sur les instructions de l'entraîneur. Je sentis de nombreux visages se tourner vers moi dont ceux de Jessica et d'Angéla. Je baissai instantanément les yeux n'osant pas les affronter. J'entendis également plusieurs filles se demander pourquoi Edward m'avait distingué dans le lot alors que j'étais somme tout très banale.

_Alors comme ça toi et Edward…, me dit Jessica. Dis donc tu as fait vite, et en plus le plus beau spécimen du lycée tu es très douée, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

Je levai mon visage vers elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Jessica?

_Voyons Bella, c'est évident qu'il en pince pour toi. Vous avez mangé ensemble ce midi et puis là il te fait un clin d'œil. Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin?

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Jess. Nous sommes juste amis.

_Oui bien sur à d'autres, moi tu ne me feras jamais croire ça.

Je cherchais du regard Angéla pour qu'elle m'apporte son soutien.

_Si Bella dit qu'ils ne sont qu'amis tu devrais la croire Jessica, dit-elle. Je le remerciai silencieusement.

Jessica me fixa un moment puis marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Je lui fus néanmoins reconnaissante d'embrayer sur un autre sujet: Mike. J'avais décidément beaucoup de chance qu'elle soit intarissable sur ce sujet.

Cette fois ci encore je passai tout mon temps à regarder Edward, je ne me lasserai jamais d'observer ses traits parfaits.

Quand l'entraînement prit fin nos rejoignîmes toutes les trois le parking. Mike fut le premier à nous rejoindre, il se dirigea automatiquement vers Jessica tout en m'observant. Je baissai les yeux.

_Alors l'entraînement vous a plut? nous demanda-t-il en continuant de me fixer.

_Oui. Vous vous améliorez de jour en jour, lui répondit Jessica avec enthousiasme.

_Et toi Bella, tu nous as trouvé bon?

_Euh…oui… Jessica a raison. Cette dernière pouffa de rire.

_Bella a passé toute l'heure à mater Edward Cullen. Elle serait incapable de te dire qui était sur le terrain à part lui, dit-elle dans un gloussement. Je me mis immédiatement à rougir comme une tomate.

Je vis Mike se raidir et réprimer une grimace. Au même moment Ben, Emmet et Edward firent leur apparition. Angéla partit rejoindre son petit copain et Jessica et Mike prirent chacun la direction de leur voiture respective. Emmet lui fila en direction de la volvo argent tandis qu'Edward s'approchait de moi.

_J'ai appris que Mike a invité Jessica au bal, tu n'es pas trop déçue? me demanda-t-il un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

_Si énormément, lui répondis-je sur le même ton. Ma réponse le fit rire.

_Bon il faut que j'y aille on se voit demain alors, finit-il par dire.

Il semblait un peu gêné. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et m'embrassa rapidement à la commissure des lèvres puis il s'éloigna à grands pas me laissant encore sous le choc.


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici le nouveau chapitre!! Je sais que vous voulez qu'Edward et Bella se rapproche seulement il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils se connaissent depuis peu de temps donc je veux d'abord développer un peu leur relation. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas des rapprochements sont à venir dans les chapitres suivants.**

**Sinon encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir je saute de joie dès que j'en aie une, mes voisins doivent me prendre pour une folle!!!**

**Tous les persos appartiennent à S. Meyer**

J'eus du mal à m'endormir ce soir là. La journée avait été riche en émotions et le comportement d'Edward me troublait au plus au point. Ma peau semblait encore me brûler là où il avait déposé ses lèvres. Peut être que pour lui ce geste n'avait pas la même signification que celle que je lui donnais.

Cette nuit encore je rêvai de lui. Nous étions au bal avec toute sa famille. Je portais une robe bleue, lui était magnifique dans son costume noir, il me faisait tourbillonner au milieu de la piste? J'avais l'impression d'être une princesse. Nous nous amusions comme des fous, j'étais heureuse.

Quand le réveil sonna j'étais toujours sur un petit nuage. Il me tardait d'arriver au lycée pour voir Edward. En à peine une semaine et demie il était devenu un élément primordial de ma vie.

J'étais tellement pressée de le revoir que je ne me rendis pas compte qu'une nouvelle fois j'étais arrivée tôt au lycée. Il n'y avait que quelques voitures déjà garées. Je ne pu réprimer un sourire quand en sortant de ma chevrolet je reconnu la volvo argent quelques places plus loin et celui-ci s'élargit en voyant Edward posé nonchalamment sur le capot. Il me fit un signe de la main quand nos regards se rencontrèrent. Je dus me maîtriser pour ne pas traverser en courant l'espace qui nous séparait. Quand j'arrivai enfin à sa hauteur Edward me fit son sourire éblouissant.

_Salut Bella! Tu as bien dormi?

Je rougis en me souvenant du rêve que j'avais fait. Qu'aurait pensé Edward s'il avait su qu'il avait été la star de mes songes la veille?

_Oui très bien merci, et toi?

_Oh moi…j'ai fait des rêves très …intéressants, me répondit-il en essayant de réprimer le sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Les moments où je l'avais pour moi toute seule étaient bien trop rare pour que je m'en formalise. Nous restâmes à discuter plusieurs minutes à coté de sa voiture. J'appris qu'il jouait du piano depuis plus de dix ans et qu'il composait d'ailleurs lui-même beaucoup de mélodies. Je me demandai si la berceuse qu'il avait jouée le dimanche dernier était l'une de ses compositions. Il me dit qu'il prenait la musique très au sérieux et qu'il avait même un temps pensé à en faire son métier mais qu'il hésitait encore car il était également intéressé par des études de médecine. Il était très admiratif du fait que son père en tant que chirurgien sauve la vie de centaines de personnes. Il n'était cependant pas sur d'être un jour à la hauteur. Comment pouvait il douter de lui à ce point? Il était probablement l'élève le plus intelligent du lycée si j'en croyais certaines rumeurs que m'avait rapportées Jessica. En tout cas moi je ne doutais pas qu'Edward réussisse tout ce qu'il entreprenne.

Je me sentis plus mal à l'aise et beaucoup moins sure de moi quand il commença à me questionner sur ma vie.

_Quels sont tes passe-temps? s'enquit-il. Je sais déjà que le basket n'en fait par parti, lança-t-il en souriant un brin moqueur. Je le foudroyai du regard.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment de passe-temps si ce n'est la lecture…

_Vraiment! me dit-il semblant ne pas me croire. Je suis pourtant sur que tu as d'innombrable talents.

_Ha oui et lesquels? lui demandai-je, étonnée qu'il soit si certain de ce qu'il affirmait.

_Je ne sais pas le chant par exemple ou le dessin, la photographie, le théâtre…la boxe, ajouta-t-il en riant franchement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

_Non je suis désolée de te dire que ma vie est d'un ennui mortel. Ni chant, dessin ou …boxe.

_Tu vas finir par déprimer à Forks si tu ne trouve pas vite de quoi occuper tes week-ends.

_J'aime me promener.

_ Fais attention si tu vas dans les bois. Il peut y avoir des animaux sauvages.

_Non pas dans les bois! Aurais tu oublié que j'ai un sens de l'orientation déplorable, lui demandai-je me remémorant notre ancienne conversation.

Il rit de ma remarque

_J'aime bien la plage de la Push par contre pour me balader, ajoutai-je.

_La Push?

_Oui la plage est très belle et puis j'ai des amis qui y … Je ne finis pas ma phrase me souvenant trop tard que les relations entre les lycéens de la Push et ceux de mon lycée n'étaient pas au beau fixe.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Edward me regardait désormais avec un air tendu. Je m'en voulu aussitôt souhaitant ravaler mes dernières paroles.

_Tu as des amis à la Push? me demanda-t-il, tout sourire ayant déserté son magnifique visage.

_Oui…enfin mon père… son meilleur ami vit à la Push…et il a un fils. Je me sentais maintenant très embarrassée et j'aurais voulu changer de sujet. Cependant Edward ne semblait pas de cet avis.

_Quel est leur nom? Je les connais peut être? Son ton qu'il voulait décontracté me parut glacial.

_Euh… Les Black, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

_Oh… Donc tu es amie avec Jacob Black. Ce n'était pas une accusation plutôt une constatation.

_Je… J'ai appris que vos relations étaient …un peu tendues. Ma voix était désormais un murmure.

A ma plus grande surprise il rit. Un rire bref mais qui me soulagea tout de même.

_ « un peu tendues »? Je crois que ce terme est un peu faible, me dit-il en souriant.

_De toute façon cela n'a pas d'importance je peux très bien être amis avec vous deux.

Il répéta le mot « amis » puis acquiesça. Il était l'heure d'aller en cours et comme d'habitude je ne voulais pas quitter Edward malheureusement je n'avais pas le choix.

_On se voit au déjeuner, me lança-t-il alors que j'entrai dans ma salle.

Je ne fus pas très attentive durant mes cours de la matinée. Comme d'habitude je me repassais en boucle la discussion que je venais d'avoir avec Edward.

Quand la sonnerie annonçant l'heure du repas retentit je fis un rapide signe de la main à Angéla et Ben qui partageaient mon cours et me précipitai à la cafétéria. Mon plateau remplit je cherchai du regard Edward. Je le trouvai enfin, assit à la même table que nous avions partagée la veille. Je le rejoignis rapidement.

_Comment se sont passés tes cours? me demanda-t-il?

_Longs, lui dis-je dans un soupir. Il rit.

Nous passâmes le déjeuner à discuter. Il me parla musique, s'interrogeant sur mes goûts musicaux puis littérature, cinéma…rien n'y échappa. Il connaissait désormais tout ce qui avait de l'intérêt pour moi. Tandis que pour moi il était toujours aussi mystérieux.

L'après midi je retournai en cours avec Alice elle paraissait ravie des nouvelles relations que j'entretenais avec son frère. Je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi. Effectivement je pouvais dire que nous étions amis Edward et moi mais c'est tout. Hormis son baiser de la veille il agissait avec moi comme il le ferait sûrement avec n'importe laquelle de ses amies.

Le reste de la semaine se passa ainsi. Je mangeai en tête à tête avec Edward mais sa seule préoccupation était de m'interroger sur moi, mes passions en bref sur ma vie. Il ne réitéra plus aucun geste intime à mon égard et je dus me rendre à l'évidence que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui n'étaient pas réciproques. Car oui j'avais des sentiments pour lui, inutile de le nier, j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Le samedi matin je pris la direction de la maison des Cullen. Alice m'avait dit que nous n'irions à Port Angeles que l'après midi mais elle avait insisté pour que j'arrive chez elle dans la matinée. J'avais donné rendez vous à Angéla à 14h, Alice et moi passerions la chercher chez elle.

J'avais peur de me perdre sur le chemin menant à la villa des Cullen mais à ma plus grande surprise je trouvai le sentier s'enfonçant dans la forêt très facilement. Une fois arrivée je cherchai des yeux la volvo d'Edward mais elle n'était pas là. Il l'avait sans doute rangée au garage.

Alice vint m'accueillir sur le perron.

_Enfin là, me dit-elle sans cacher son impatience. Je ris.

_Nous partons à 14h et il n'est que 10h alors calme toi un peu veux tu?

_Non bien sur que non je ne peux pas me calmer. Il m'a fallut énormément de temps pour qu'Edward accepte de partir alors il faut en profiter.

_Edward n'est pas là? lui demandai-je cachant mal ma tristesse.

_Je ne peux pas t'apprendre à danser s'il est dans le coin alors non il n'est pas là.

_Danser?

_Aurais tu oublié notre conversation? Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas danser et que tu n'avais pas de cavalier. Désormais que tu as un cavalier il faut que tu apprennes à danser.

Et sur ces mots elle m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison. Tout était silencieux, à croire qu'il n'y avait personne.

_Où sont tes parents? la questionnai-je.

_Ils sont partis avec Emmet et Rosalie pour visiter le campus de Seattle. Emmet n'a pas très envie de s'éloigner d'ici l'année prochaine et la fac de Seattle est la plus proche. J'ai… disons …encouragé Edward à les accompagner lui aussi.

J'étais soulagée que Rosalie ne soit pas là, mes relations avec elle ne s'étant pas améliorées. Désormais elle m'ignorait totalement et je tentais de faire de même bien que son attitude continua de me déprimer.

_Et où est Jasper?

_Il est en haut il cherche des CD qui pourraient convenir pour ta leçon de danse, me répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Il a accepté de te servir de cavalier pour l'entraînement.

Je me doutais bien que le pauvre Jasper n'avait sûrement pas eu le choix. Quand Alice disait qu'il avait accepter elle voulait sans doute dire qu'elle lui avait ordonné de me servir de cavalier durant l'entraînement. Je le plaignis, il ne pourrait certainement plus marcher après avoir danser avec moi tellement j'étais maladroite.

Jasper arriva quelques minutes plus tard les bras remplis de diverses pochettes de CD. Il me salua et mis la chaîne hifi du salon en route.

J'étais finalement heureuse qu'Edward ne soit pas là, s'il m'avais vu danser il aurait sûrement souhaité ne m'avoir jamais invité à ce bal.

Alice décida que le mieux était que j'observe d'abord. Elle se plaça donc au milieu de la pièce avec Jasper et ils commencèrent à virevolter dans le salon en suivant le rythme de la musique. Quant à moi j'essayais de suivre du regard les pieds d'Alice, tachant de comprendre comment elle faisait pour ne pas écraser les pieds de son partenaire.

Quand vint mon tour je fis une grimace. J'étais certaine d'être un cas désespéré en danse et ne voyais pas pourquoi Alice se donnait tant de mal. Me voyant hésiter Alice me poussa dans les bras de Jasper.

_A ton tour maintenant! m'ordonna-t-elle.

Jasper me fit un sourire rassurant qui me détendit un peu. Alice remit la musique en route et je tentai tant bien que mal de danser. Malheureusement comme je m'y attendais au bout d'à peine quelques seconde mes pieds s'écrasèrent sur ceux de Jasper. Je me reculai vivement.

En voyant ma tête Alice fut prise d'un fou rire.

_Quand tu disais que tu étais nulle en danse tu ne mentais pas, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux spasmes. Jasper m'adressa un regard compatissant.

Quand le petit lutin se fut enfin calmé je repris mes pas de danse dans les bras de Jasper. Je compris qu'il fallait que je le laisse faire, moi je n'avais qu'à me laisser emporter et suivre ses mouvements. Et enfin après plus de deux heures d'entraînement et avoir écrasé plusieurs centaines de fois les pieds de Jasper je réussis a danser un slow sans lui marcher dessus. Alice exulta telle la mère d'un bébé qui vient de faire ses premiers pas et elle déclara que j'étais fin prête pour le bal.

Sur ce nous partîmes dans la cuisine pour manger. J'étais morte de faim et exténuée malheureusement il fallait désormais que j'affronte un après midi shopping .


	12. Chapter 12

**Voila le nouveau chapitre!! Je suis désolée je sais qu'il est un peu court mais promis le prochain sera beaucoup plus long.**

**Encore une fois merci pour les reviews j'adore en recevoir!**

**Tous les persos appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer  
**

Sur ce nous partîmes dans la cuisine pour manger. J'étais morte de faim et exténuée malheureusement il fallait désormais que j'affronte un après midi shopping.

Nous étions désormais sur le chemin pour Port Angeles. Après avoir été chercher Angéla nous avions pris directement la route et maintenant j'étais en compagnie des deux jeunes filles dans ma chevrolet. Je n'avais pas la radio alors Alice avait décidé de chanter pour mettre un peu d'ambiance et Angéla et moi étions prises de fous rires. Plus que chanter, Alice braillait les paroles d'une mélodie qui m'était complètement inconnue. Finalement cette virée shopping s'avérait beaucoup plus amusante que prévu.

Une heure plus tard nous étions arrivées. Selon les dires d'Alice, Port Angeles comptait peu de boutique de vêtements digne de ce nom. Tant mieux nous aurions donc ainsi un choix restreint et peu d'essayages.

Alice nous entraîna de suite dans un magasin dont les vitrines exposaient des robes plus indécentes et scandaleuses les unes que les autres. Espérait-elle vraiment que je porterais ça? Une fois à l'intérieur Alice partis directement dans les rayonnages. Je la suivis de loin avec Angéla. Alice était une vraie furie. Touchant, palpant, tirant et examinant chaque bout de tissus qui se présentai devant elle. Elle me montra plusieurs spécimens roses ou oranges fluo que je refusai immédiatement. Après un temps qui me parut interminable Alice décida de changer de magasin. Elle nous entraîna dans une rue piétonne où se pressaient de nombreuses jeunes filles d'environ notre âgé puis nous fit entrer dans une autre boutique. Les robes ici me convenaient un peu plus et après de nombreuses demandes incessantes d'Alice et Angéla j'acceptai d'en essayer certaines. Une robe couleur vert pâle attira mon attention. Elle descendait jusqu'aux genoux avec de larges bretelles. Une robe très sage et simple qui me convenait à merveille. Elle plaisait également à Angéla mais Alice ne paraissait pas satisfaite et continuait à chercher avec acharnement sur les cintres. Angéla ayant déjà acheté sa tenue de bal des semaines plus tôt nous nous mîmes à errer dans les allées du magasin sans but précis en attendant qu'Alice se calme enfin. Soudain je la vis. La robe parfaite ressemblant étrangement à celle de mon rêve. Une robe en soie bleu sombre, taille empire, avec de fines bretelles brodées de dentelle. Je me précipitais vers elle et vis Angéla étonnée me suivre des yeux.

_C'est cette robe Angéla, c'est la robe parfaite.

Alice arriva à ce moment et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la tenue en soie que je tenais dans mes mains.

_Elle est superbe Bella, c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut. Dépêche toi d'aller l'essayer.

Je ne perdis pas de temps pour suivre le conseil d'Alice. En sortant de la cabine d'essayage je me présentai devant mes deux amies.

_Tu es splendide Bella, me dit Angéla en souriant.

Angéla étant la sincérité incarnée son avis comptait réellement pour moi. Si elle disait que la robe m'allait je pouvais la croire.

_Wahou. Tu es parfaite. Edward ne va pas en revenir, me dit Alice.

Je me tournai vers le grand miroir encastrer dans le mur. C'est vrai que la robe m'allait bien. Je ne m'étais jamais trouvée particulièrement jolie mais disons qu'à cet instant je me trouvais passable. La robe m'arrivait un peu au dessus du genou. Le décolleté n'était pas trop plongeant ce qui m'allait parfaitement. Oui cette robe était faite pour moi. Je retournai dans la cabine et la retirai pour remettre mes vêtements.

Une fois rhabillée je rejoignis les filles. C'est à ce moment là que je regardai pour la première fois l'étiquette qui se balançait sur ma future tenue. Oh mon dieu!! Je n'avais pas fait attention au prix, jamais je ne pourrais l'acheter. Elle était beaucoup trop chère pour mes faibles moyens. Elle coûtait trois fois plus chère que la robe verte de toute à l'heure. D'ailleurs j'allais devoir me rabattre sur cette dernière.

Devant mon air dépité Alice et Angéla me demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas et je leur expliquais la situation.

_ Je peux te donner l'argent qu'il te manque, me dit aussitôt Alice.

_ Non c'est hors de question!

_Mais pourquoi Bella? Après tout c'est moi qui t'ais poussé à aller au bal.

_Non Alice! Je me sentirai beaucoup trop gênée et redevable.

_Bon disons que je te fais un prêt alors.

_Alice, je ne pourrai jamais te rembourser une telle somme alors arrête s'il te plait.

_ Mais Bella…Je la coupais avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.

_Alice je t'ai dis non. Je vais prendre la robe verte c'est décidé.

Sur ces mots je me dirigeai vers la caisse pour payer ma robe de substitution. Je jetai quand même un dernier coup d'oeil à Alice. Elle ne semblait pas du tout résignée au contraire je pouvais voir toute sa détermination dans son regard. Je n'y prêtai tout de fois pas une grande attention car elle ne fit pas mine de me stopper quand je sortis mon portefeuille.

Mes achats terminés nous décidâmes de prendre un verre. Alice nous entraîna dans un petit salon de thé et nous commandâmes nos boissons.

Une heure plus tard nous étions de nouveau dans ma camionnette sur le chemin du retour.

_ Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venue t'installer ici, me dit soudainement Alice. Je ris.

_Je ne suis pas sure que tout le monde pense comme toi, lui répondis-je.

_Tu sais Rosalie…

_Je ne pensais pas à Rosalie, lui dis-je avant même qu'elle n'ai fini sa phrase.

C'est vrai, je ne pensais pas à elle mais maintenant qu'Alice me le rappelait Rosalie non plus ne devait pas être heureuse que je sois venue.

_De qui parlais tu alors? me demanda Alice en me sortant de mes pensées.

_Et bien tout d'abord il y a Lauren…Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vois bien qu'elle me déteste.

Angéla se racla la gorge.

_Et bien en fait si Lauren te déteste c'est… c'est à cause de Tyler, me dit cette dernière.

_Tyler! Alice et moi nous étions exclamées toutes les deux en même temps ce qui fit rire Angéla.

_Oui j'ai entendu une conversation entre Jessica et Lauren, nous dit-elle un peu gênée.

_ Et alors? la pressa Alice.

_ Et bien il semblerait que Tyler…trouve Bella à son goût, dit elle si bas que je dus tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

_Quoi! Une fois nouvelle fois Alice et moi avions crié à l'unisson.

_Je ne suis même pas sure de lui avoir adressé la parole plus de deux fois. Et je serais bien incapable de vous dire autour de quoi tournaient nos conversations. Tu dois te tromper Angéla.

_Non je ne me trompe pas. Et d'ailleurs le comportement de Lauren à ton égard le prouve bien. Elle est amoureuse de Tyler depuis l'année dernière et du coup elle est jalouse de toi.

Je ne dis mots ayant du mal à concevoir ce qu'Angéla venait de m'apprendre. Un silence gêné s'installa dans l'habitacle. Je pensai un instant à leur parler de Leah. Elle aussi me détestait pour une raison mystérieuse cependant je me retins. Après la réaction d'Edward quand je lui avais dit que j'avais des amis à la Push je préférais éviter ce sujet. Les garçons de mon lycée et ceux de la Push se détestaient, en était-il de même pour les filles? Aucune idée. Dans le doute mieux valait s'abstenir.

Soudain Alice se mit à chanter une vieille chanson disco dont le nom m'échappait. Le regard d'Angéla croisa le mien et nous éclatâmes de rire. Instantanément l'atmosphère se détendit.

J'étais pressée d'arriver. Je ne me sentais jamais à l'aise lorsque je conduisais et encore moins en ce moment. En effet ma chevrolet n'ayant pas de place arrière Angéla, Alice et moi-même nous étions entassées sur la banquette avant et cette position pour conduire n'était pas des plus confortable alors quand j'aperçu enfin le panneau annonçant l'entrée de Forks je poussai un soupir de soulagement. En tout cas la journée ne s'était pas trop mal passé si l'on exceptait les moments de furie d'Alice. Je déposai en premier Angéla, la remerciant une nouvelle fois de nous avoir accompagnée. Je pris ensuite le chemin de la villa des Cullen. Soudain me revint en mémoire que je n'avais pas vu Edward depuis la veille. Peut être serait-il rentré de sa journée à Seattle. Cet espoir me mit du baume au cœur. Pourtant quand nous arrivâmes tout cet espoir s'envola. Jasper nous dit que Carlisle avait appelé pour prévenir qu'ils rentreraient tard. Je fis donc mes adieux au couple et rentrai chez moi.

_Jacob t'as téléphoné, me déclara Charlie lorsque j'entrai dans le salon.

_Oh vraiment? Que voulait-il?

_Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai dit que tu le rappellerais.

_Oh très bien.

Je m'emparai du téléphone et composai le numéro des Black. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à avoir des nouvelles de la part de Jacob si tôt. J'espérais qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave. Non bien sur que non s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose Charlie aurait été au courant.

Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie la voix de Jacob retentit de l'autre coté du combiné.

_Allo.

_Jacob! C'est Bella.

_Et Bella comment vas-tu?

_Bien et toi?

_Sa va! Alors comme ça tu étais en vadrouille cet après-midi.

_Euh oui…je suis allée faire les magasins avec des amies.

_Oh, vraiment? J'avais cru comprendre que le shopping et toi ça faisait deux.

Comment lui dire que j'étais allée m'acheter une robe de bal. Bal auquel j'irais accompagnée d'Edward Cullen, un garçon qu'il détestait. Autant se taire!

_Oui je sais mais elles ont insisté alors j'ai accepté.

_La prochaine fois si tu veux éviter ce genre de chose tu n'as qu'à venir me voir à La Push. Cela ne me dérange en aucun cas de te servir d'excuse. Je l'entendis rire.

_Ok c'est noté. Au fait que puis-je faire pour toi? Charlie m'a dit que tu avais téléphoné.

Il ne répondit pas.

_Jacob, Jacob tu es toujours là?

_Oui Bella. En fait …je voulais savoir quand est ce que tu comptais revenir me voir?

Je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à cela.

_Euh…je ne sais pas.

_Demain par exemple?

_J'ai pas mal de devoirs à faire, peut être la semaine prochaine.

_Oh! Ok.

_Je t'appellerai pour te prévenir, lui dis-je tant le ton de sa voix m'avait parut déçu.

Sur ce nous raccrochâmes et je partis m'occuper du dîner.

Le lendemain fut une longue journée. Charlie étant partit là a pèche j'en profitai pour faire le grand ménage dans la maison. Mon père ne devait pas le faire souvent. Mes taches ménagères me prirent toute la matinée et après un rapide sandwich en guise de déjeuner je me mis à mes devoirs. Comme d'habitude j'en avais une tonne. Une fois terminée je pris le temps de faire une pause. Mon regard se perdit sur le paysage que je voyais de ma fenêtre. Dehors il s'était remis à pleuvoir et le temps couvert me déprima. Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder et comme d'habitude c'est Edward qui s'imposa à moi. J'avais honte de l'avouer mais il me manquait. Je ne l'avais vu ni la veille ni aujourd'hui et je commençais à vraiment me languir. Je me surpris à me demander ce qu'il penserait quand il verrait ma robe. J'espère qu'elle lui plairait. Bien sur la bleue aurait été parfaite mais la verte n'était pas si mal. Et puis elle s'accorderait avec ses yeux tentai-je de me rassurer.

J'étais fatiguée alors une fois le dîner finit je me précipitai dans mon lit et m'endormis immédiatement heureuse de savoir que le lendemain je verrai Edward.


	13. Chapter 13

**Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre seulement à la fac les profs donnent de plus en plus de devoir et comme je passe mes examens fin mai j'ai plutôt intérêt à bosser et pas trop négliger les cours. Pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore merci pour les reviews!!! **

**Les persos sont tous à S. Meyer  
**

**Bonne lecture**

J'étais fatiguée alors une fois le dîner finit je me précipitai dans mon lit et m'endormis immédiatement heureuse de savoir que le lendemain je verrai Edward.

Quand j'arrivai au lycée je fus prise d'une vague de joie en voyant la volvo qui m'était maintenant familière: celle d'Edward. Celui était là appuyé sur le capot comme le mercredi de la semaine dernière. Quand il me vit il vint immédiatement à ma rencontre et m'offrit son fabuleux sourire.

_ Salut Bella! Comment vas-tu? Ton week end c'est bien passé?

_ Oui merci

Soudain un bref éclair de timidité passa dans ses yeux et je crus lire le doute sur ses traits.

_ Tu m'as manqué, me dit il en évitant mon regard.

Je rougis devant sa franchise.

_ Toi aussi…tu m'as manqué.

Je me mordis les lèvres. Après cet aveu je n'osais pas le regarder. Au bout d'un moment, le silence devenant gênant je me décidai à lever les yeux vers lui. Il me fixait de ses yeux émeraude un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Tu as trouvé ta robe? me demanda-t-il après un instant. Alice n'a rien voulu me dire.

_ Si Alice n'a rien dit je ne dirai rien non plus.

_ Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi elle m'a envoyé à Seattle samedi matin?

_Non, sur ce sujet non plus je ne dirai rien.

Il me regarda en me lançant un regard suppliant mais c'était peine perdue pour lui. Jamais je ne lui avouerai que sa sœur m'avait forcé à apprendre à danser. Ç'aurait été beaucoup trop humiliant qu'il le sache.

Lorsque j'arrivai en cours Angéla et Jessica étaient déjà là. Et cette dernière paraissait plus excitée qu'à son habitude.

_ Salut Bella, ça te dit d'aller au cinéma samedi prochain.

_ Euh…oui enfin pourquoi pas, lui répondis-je hésitante.

_Oh allez s'il te plait, on va passer un bon moment.

_Il y aura qui?

_ Et bien Angéla et Ben et puis Mike et moi. Allez dis oui Bella.

_Tu pourrais peut être inviter Edward, me suggéra Angéla d'une petite voix.

_ Je ne suis pas vraiment sure qu'il soit intéressé.

Oui je n'étais vraiment pas certaine qu'il soit intéressé. Que se soit d'aller au ciné avec moi ou intéressé par moi tout court. Il était tellement mystérieux, énigmatique.

_Tu n'es pas obligée de venir accompagnée, me rassura-t-elle. Mais demande lui quand même, dit elle dans un souffle.

Durant toute l'heure je réfléchis à la proposition des filles. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sortir et d'aller au cinéma. En plus la perspective d'être obligée de voir Mike depuis que j'avais refusé son invitation au bal ne m'enchantait pas beaucoup. Cependant il est vrai que passer du temps avec Edward me plairait. Seulement voulait-il lui, passer du temps avec moi. Après qu'il m'ait dit ce matin que je lui avais manqué durant le week end je pouvais espérer que oui mais le doute était toujours présent. Je me décidai finalement à lui en parler. De toute façon qu'est-ce que je risquais? D'avoir le cœur brisé! Oui j'en aurais le cœur brisé s'il refusait.

Je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais faire quand la cloche sonna. J'avais mes deux cours suivants en compagnie d'Alice et celle-ci s'aperçut vite que quelque chose me tracassait. Elle tenta plusieurs fois de m'arracher le morceau mais je résistai. Si je lui avouais que je voulais inviter son frère au cinéma j'étais sure qu'elle ne me lâcherait plus avec ça. Alice n'avait pas besoin de savoir que j'étais tombée éperdument amoureuse d'Edward.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva j'étais encore plus indécise qu'avant. En arrivant à la cafétéria je vis qu'Edward était attablé à notre place habituelle ce qui me rassura un peu et c'est à ce moment que je me décidai de lui parler des projets de cinéma d'Angéla et Jessica. Je priais de tout mon cœur pour qu'il accepte.

Il m'accueillit avec son sourire en coin si craquant.

_Alors comment c'est passée ta matinée? me demanda-t-il.

_ Très bien.

Ma grande timidité m'empêchait de lui poser la question qui me tourmentait. Seulement il était aussi perspicace que sa sœur.

_Quelque chose ne va pas Bella?

_ Non non tout va très bien…En fait je me demandais si cela te plairait de m'accompagner…au cinéma samedi. Jessica y va avec Mike et il y aura aussi Angéla et Ben.

Une fois terminée je n'osais pas le regarder attendant douloureusement sa réponse. Il y eu quelques secondes de blanc. Un silence gêné et oppressant. Je me décidai à lever les yeux vers lui.

_ Je suis désolé Bella…

Il refusait. Edward venait de refuser mon invitation.

_Oh ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiètes pas. En fait c'est Angéla qui m'avait suggéré de t'inviter…

_ Je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai déjà des projets.

Je ne le regardai plus de tout le repas me concentrant sur la nourriture dans mon assiette. Lui non plus ne parla pas. J'aurais du m'en douter qu'il refuserait. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'espérer qu'il puisse s'intéresser à moi?

Quand la cloche sonna ce fut une délivrance. Je me dépêchai de me lever de table pour partir en cours. J'avais civilisation avec Mike et en temps normal je n'aurais pas eu envie d'y aller mais là j'étais pressée de m'éloigner d'Edward. Alors que je partais sans un mot il m'attrapa brusquement le bras.

_Bella je suis…, commença-t-il mais je le coupai aussitôt.

_Il faut que j'y aille Edward.

Et je déguerpis en courant presque. Je sentais que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à sortir mais ce n'était ni le bon moment ni le bon endroit pour pleurer alors je luttai contre.

Quand je m'assis à ma place aux cotés de Mike celui-ci vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il me questionna plusieurs fois sur mon état et je fis de mon mieux pour le rassurer. L'heure passa très lentement. Mon cerveau ne cessait de me repasser en boucle le refus d'Edward. Il avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu mais n'avait pas précisé quoi. C'était sûrement une excuse bidon pour ne pas m'offenser. C'était la première fois que je dépassais ma timidité à ce point, que je prenais tant sur moi et voila que je subissais une humiliation totale. J'espérais au moins qu'Edward aurait la décence de ne pas ébruiter cela. Tout à coup aller au bal avec lui ne me parut plus une si bonne idée que cela. Dire que j'avais pensé pendant un instant qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à moi. Peut être que je pourrais annuler pour le bal. J'avais acheté ma robe seulement deux jours avant, le magasin pourrait encore me la rembourser si je la ramenais. Alice m'en voudrait sûrement mais je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir reparler un jour à Edward après ce qui venait de se passer. Je me sentirais beaucoup trop mal à l'aise.

Ce jour là le cours de sport fut encore pire que d'habitude. Le prof observant de près le match de basket mes coéquipières furent dans l'obligation de m'envoyer de temps en temps le ballon. Au bout de cinq fois j'arrêtai de compter le nombre de chutes que je fis. J'aurais sans doute d'énormes bleus partout sur les genoux le lendemain. Mais cela n'était pas grave, à vrai dire je ressentais à peine la douleur tant mon esprit était ailleurs. Quand le cours prit fin je me dépêchai d'aller dans les vestiaires me changer. Je souhaitais regagner au plus vite ma chevrolet et si possible sans rencontrer aucun Cullen sur ma route. Je sortis rapidement du gymnase et rejoignis de la même manière le parking. A ma plus grande joie je ne croisai personne.

Quand j'arrivai chez moi, la maison était vide Charlie n'étant pas encore rentré du boulot et sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit les larmes arrivèrent et débordèrent, coulant lamentablement sur mes joues. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre et me jetai sur mon lit en me roulant en boule. Je laissai tout mon chagrin s'évacuer et une fois calmée partis dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. Il ne fallait pas que Charlie me voit dans cet état il aurait soupçonné quelque chose.

Pour une fois je fus heureuse de me plonger dans les problèmes de mathématiques que le prof avait donné. En effet résoudre les équations empêchait mon esprit de divaguer.

Quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer je me dépêchai de descendre.

_Bonjour Papa. Comment c'est passée ta journée?

_Bien et la tienne.

_Super, lui répondis-je en essayant de paraître enthousiaste.

_Au fait Bella samedi prochain je retourne à La Push voir Billy.

_ Une partie de pêche?

_Oui. Tu veux venir? Jacob sera heureux de te revoir.

_ Ok

Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans cette journée épouvantable. J'allais pouvoir dire à Angéla et Jessica que je ne pourrais pas aller au cinéma avec elles car j'allais rendre visite à un ami, ce qui me permettrait d'échapper aux questions concernant Edward.

_Bon je vais appeler Jacob pour le prévenir, ajoutai-je à l'intention de mon père.

Je composai le numéro des Black et dès la première sonnerie la voix de Jacob me répondit.

_Allo Jacob c'est Bella.

_ Ha Bella. Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre. Quand viens tu me voir?

_Justement j'appelai pour ça. Tu devras supporter ma compagnie samedi, ça te va? Il rit

_Oui oui je devrais pouvoir te supporter.

Nous parlâmes encore quelques instant puis je raccrochai.

Le dîner comme d'habitude se passa dans le silence. Charlie n'était pas à l'aise quand il s'agissait de meubler une conversation. De plus je n'étais moi-même pas d'humeur bavarde surtout aujourd'hui.

La journée ayant été éprouvante mentalement je m'endormis très vite une fois dans mon lit. Une fois n'est pas coutume je ne rêvai pas cette nuit là ou tout du moins je ne me souvins pas de mon rêve.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai physiquement en forme mais psychologiquement mal. J'appréhendai cette journée en particulier à cause d'Edward. Je tenterai de l'éviter. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient je sentais une boule se former dans mon ventre et au final je partis en retard pour le lycée.

Alors que j'arrivais sur le parking j'entendis la cloche sonnée. Je devais me dépêcher avant que la seconde sonnerie ne retentisse. Alors que je courrais pour arriver à temps en cours j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. C'était Edward. J'étais tellement surprise de le croiser que je m'arrêtai net et qu'il me rejoignit ainsi en quelques enjambées. Je finis par me ressaisir et j'allai déguerpir quand il me retint par le bras.

_Bella, s'il te plait on pourrait parlé?

_Pas maintenant J'ai cours, lui répondis plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulut.

Je me dégageai de son emprise et partis en courant (et trébuchant bien sur) à mon cours. J'avais dit « pas maintenant à Edward » en fait je pensais plutôt « jamais ». « Pas maintenant » sous-entendait qu'on parlerait plus tard et cela je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Malheureusement j'avais biologie aujourd'hui et il faudrait donc que je l'affronte. Que voulait-il donc me dire? Il s'était sûrement rendu compte que j'avais mal prit son refus la veille et il voulait s'expliquer.

J'entrai rapidement dans ma salle de math et j'eus droit à un regard peu amène du prof sûrement sa façon de me faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas les retardataires. Je m'assis à coté d'Alice.

_Tu as vu Edward? me demanda-t-elle sans autre préambule. Il te cherchait.

_Je l'ai aperçu mais j'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler.

_Pourquoi ça?

_T'as pas remarqué que j'étais en retard.

Une nouvelle fois mon ton était plus sec que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Alice grimaça.

_Désolé Alice, je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi. J'ai juste mal dormis. Elle acquiesça.

C'était un mensonge. Mais je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité. Je me sentais, de plus assez mal d'avoir passé mes nerfs sur elle alors que la personne à qui j'en voulais était son frère.

Nous n'échangeâmes pas d'autre parole durant le cours.

L'heure passa à tout vitesse et quand la cloche sonna une vague d'inquiétude me submergea. J'avais cours de biologie.

Quand j'entrai dans la salle je vis qu'Edward était déjà assis à notre paillasse il ne m'avait pas vu arriver son regard étant perdu dans le vide.

Mike également était là et lui il me remarqua. Il m'adressa le petit sourire résigné auquel j'avais droit depuis que j'avais refusé son invitation au bal. Je fus prise pitié pour lui. Souffrait-il autant de mon rejet que je souffrais de celui d'Edward?

Tentative désespérée pour effacer ma culpabilité de l'avoir blessé ou plus probablement essai de me protéger moi-même contre la souffrance je partis m'asseoir à coté de lui. Il parut surpris mais heureux. Je ne me tournai pas une seule fois vers Edward. Je m'en voulais de ma lâcheté mais honnêtement je ne me sentais pas capable de l'affronter maintenant. A la fin du cours Edward passa devant moi et ne m'adressa aucun regard comme si j'étais transparente. Son attitude me blessa mais après tout c'est bien ce que j'avais voulu. J'avais tout fait pour l'éviter et maintenant je le payais.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans autre incident. Mike semblait sur un petit nuage et un énorme sourire fendait son visage.

C'est sans enthousiasme que je rejoignis la cafétéria. Je tournai de suite mon regard vers la table que je partageai avec Edward mais sans surprise il n'y était pas. Je n'avais pas faim et pris seulement une limonade. Je m'assis à la table de Mike, Jessica et les autres et empêchai mes yeux de se déporter vers celle des Cullen.

Je partageais mes deux cours de l'après midi avec Jessica et bien entendu elle m'interrogea sur la sortie au cinéma. Je lui dis que je ne pourrais pas les accompagner car j'allais voir un ami et cela ne sembla pas la déranger. Je me doutais bien qu'elle se disait qu'ainsi elle aurait Mike pour elle toute seule. Je ne pus me concentrer sur le cours. Je ne pensais qu'à Edward. Comment en étions nous arrivés là? Quelle question! Tout était de ma faute bien sur. Ma première erreur avait été de lui demander pour le cinéma et la seconde de l'éviter toute la matinée. A vouloir plus qu'une amitié avec lui je me retrouvais sans rien.

A la fin du cours Jessica remarqua mon empressement à partir et elle me rattrapa.

_Tu n'assistes pas à l'entraînement de baseball aujourd'hui? me demanda-t-elle.

_Non je suis pressée Charlie rentre tôt ce soir.

Nouveau mensonge mais si j'avais évité Edward toute la journée ce n'était pas pour aller l'admirer maintenant en train de jouer.

_Bon ben à demain.

_Oui c'est ça Jess à demain.

Tandis que Jessica prenait la direction du stade je partis vers le parking. Alors que j'allais l'atteindre je vis qu'Edward était adossé à ma chevrolet. J'avançai prudemment pour le rejoindre.

_On peut parler maintenant? me demanda-t-il tout doucement sans me regarder.

_ Tu ne vas pas à ton entraînement? Tu vas être en retard.

Je m'approchai de la portière pour entrer dans ma voiture. Il me retint me tirant brutalement par la manche de mon coupe-vent et je me retrouvai face à lui. Je me débattis.

_Tu comptes m'éviter encore longtemps? cria-t-il.

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Soudain il me pris dans ses bras collant son front contre le mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud tellement nous étions proches.

_S'il te plait Bella? reprit il dans un murmure presque suppliant.

_Il n'y à rien à dire Edward. Tu ne veux pas venir au cinéma et je comprends je t'assure, dis-je dans un souffle à peine audible.

_Bien sur que si j'aurais voulu venir mais je te l'ai dit j'ai déjà des projets avec ma famille et je ne peux vraiment pas annuler. Je t'assure que c'est vrai Bella, tu me crois?

Je me mordis la lèvre et acquiesçai. Son visage parfait était toujours à quelques centimètres du mien ses yeux vert fixant les miens semblaient déchiffrer mon âme.

_Je t'emmènerai au cinéma un autre jour c'est promis, me dit-il.

Une nouvelle fois je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Sa proximité me faisait tant d'effet que j'avais du mal à me concentrer et qu'il m'était impossible de sortir une phrase compréhensible.

_On n'est plus fâché alors? me demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite.

_J'en suis heureux.

Sur ces paroles il me relâcha et se recula un peu. Lentement il leva sa main et effleura ma joue du bout de ses doigts. Son contact m'électrisa.

_Bon je dois y aller le coach Clapp va sûrement me tuer parce que je suis en retard.

_On…on se voit demain alors? chuchotai-je.

_J'y compte bien! me répondit-il avec son magnifique sourire.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait je montai dans ma voiture.

Quelle idiote je faisais. Ha!!! Je méritais des claques tellement j'avais été stupide. Si Edward avait refusé mon invitation au cinéma c'est qu'il avait vraiment quelque chose de prévu ce week end. Et moi je m'étais fait des films pour rien. Je rentrai en tout cas plus sereine que je ne l'avais été toute la journée. Je me surpris à me demander ce que la famille Cullen pouvait bien avoir prévu le week end prochain mais cette interrogation s'évanouit assez vite. Je préférais penser au fait qu'Edward m'avait promis de m'emmener au cinéma un jour. Il avait intérêt à tenir sa promesse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous voici la suite!!!Encore une fois je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent une review.**

**Merci à Elodie pour avoir mis la centième review!!!  
**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer**

**Bonne lecture**

Le reste de la semaine passa assez vite. Entre Edward et moi tout s'était arrangé nous étions redevenus amis bien qu'au fond de moi il était certain que je veuille plus. Dans le lycée de nombreuses rumeurs commençaient à circuler à notre sujet. Edward m'avait conseillé de les ignorer mais avec Jessica qui me relançait sans cesse pour avoir plus de détails sur notre relation c'était assez difficile. A ma plus grande honte je devais avouer que ce qui me dérangeait le plus ce n'était les rumeurs en elles-mêmes mais plutôt le fait qu'elles ne soient pas fondées. Je ne sais pas qui alimentait les ragots mais il était visiblement très mal informé. En effet bien qu'Edward se montre très prévenant et attentionné à mon égard il n'avait jamais rien tenté pour que l'on passe au stade supérieur à croire que notre amitié lui suffisait. Pourtant la façon qu'il avait de me regarder parfois semblait vouloir dire le contraire.

Nous étions vendredi après midi et j'étais en cours de mathématiques en compagnie d'Alice. J'avais déjà abandonné depuis longtemps tout espoir de réussir à comprendre ce que le prof expliquait. Et de toute façon je préférais m'imaginer le visage d'Edward et fantasmer dessus plutôt que résoudre des équations.

Enfin la sonnerie retentit nous libérant ainsi. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre cours suivant.

_ Tu sais tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire à propos de Tanya ce week-end. Je te promet que je surveillerai Edward, me dit soudainement Alice.

Je la regardai étonnée ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

_Merde! Edward ne t'as rien dit, reprit-elle au bout d'un moment vu que je ne parlais pas.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'en faire? Et pourquoi me parles-tu de Tanya?

_Non rien oublies, me répondit-elle précipitamment.

Je m'arrêtai net en tirant Alice par la manche pour qu'elle en fasse autant.

_S'il te plait Alice, explique moi.

_ Je suis trop nulle! Edward va me tuer quand il va savoir que j'ai gaffé.

_ Gaffer à propos de quoi? Et qu'est-ce que Tanya vient faire là-dedans?

_Je croyais qu'Edward t'avait dit à propos de ce week-end. Et puis pendant toute l'heure de math t'avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées alors je croyais que tu t'inquiétais.

_Alice je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes. Edward m'a juste dit qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu en famille ce week-end mais c'est tout.

_ En fait nous partons tous ce soir pour l'Alaska. Nous allons dans la famille de Jasper et Rosalie. Nous y restons tout le week-end. On rentrera que dimanche tard en soirée.

_Quand tu dis « la famille de Rosalie et Jasper » tu entends par là …Tanya?

_Oui. Jasper et Rose ont encore une tante là bas elle s'appelle Carmen et son mari Eléazar. Et ils ont trois filles: Irina, Kate et…Tanya. Rosalie insiste depuis deux semaines pour aller les voir. Et comme c'est sa seule famille encore vivante Carlisle et Esmée n'ont pas le courage de le lui refuser même s'ils habitent loin.

_Oh…

Ce fut le seul mot que je pus dire. J'étais encore sous le choc. Edward avait visiblement occulté certains détails quand il m'avait dit qu'il avait des projets en familles. Et par détail j'entendais « Tanya ».

_Ne t'en fait pas Bella. Je t'ai dit que je surveillerai Edward. Il ne fera aucune bêtise c'est promis.

_ Tu n'as pas à le surveiller Alice. Edward et moi on est seulement amis. Il fait ce qu'il veut.

J'avais dit cela sans grande conviction et Alice le remarqua. Elle ne dit cependant rien de plus se contentant d'acquiescer.

Le cours suivant passa sans que je m'en rende compte. Je ne saurais même pas dire de quelle matière il s'agissait tellement mon esprit était occupé ailleurs. J'essayai de me dire que je n'avais aucun souci à me faire. Edward m'avait bien dit que pour lui Tanya était comme une sœur rien de plus. Et s'il ne m'avait pas parlé de ce voyage en Alaska c'était sûrement pour éviter que je me fasse des films comme j'avais tendance à le faire. D'ailleurs ma vie entière ne reposait pas sur Edward. Moi aussi je pouvais avoir des projets sans lui. D'ailleurs j'en avais puisque j'allais à La Push demain pour voir Jacob. Et tient j'allais même en parler à Edward juste histoire de lui faire savoir que je n'étais pas une fille désespérée et que j'avais une vie sociale moi aussi.

Alors que nous arrivions à la cafétéria avec Alice cette dernière me retint et se pencha à mon oreille.

_Tu ne diras pas à Edward que je t'ai tout raconté sinon il va me tuer hein? me chuchota-t-elle.

Je fis mine de sceller ma bouche et d'en jeter la clé. Elle rit et me remercia. Sur ce nous nous séparâmes. Edward m'attendait comme à son habitude à notre table.

Il m'accueillit avec son magnifique sourire et une fois de plus je restai quelques secondes ébahit, subjuguée par sa beauté.

Je m'installai et commençai à manger. Soudain il se concentra sur quelque chose derrière moi et fronça les sourcils. Je me retournai pour voir ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction. Jessica et Mike étaient assis à leur table quotidienne en compagnie des autres membres de leur groupe parmi lesquels Angéla, Ben ou encore Lauren. Seulement quelque chose ne semblai pas aller. Oui! Jessica avait l'air en colère et Mike aussi d'ailleurs. J'avais même l'impression qu'ils se disputaient, ils faisaient de grands gestes. Tous les autres occupants de la table semblaient gênés et avaient les yeux baissés.

Edward émit un petit rire qui me ramena à la réalité et je me retournai vers lui.

_Je crois que votre sortie au cinéma de demain vient de tomber à l'eau ou alors vous serez moins nombreux que prévu, dit il avec un large sourire.

_ Oh…J'avais annulé de toute façon. Je vais à La Push demain. Son sourire repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

_ Tu va voir Jacob Black? J'acquiesçai.

_ Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines alors je me rattrape.

Edward ne semblait pas ravi par ce que je venais de lui dire. Je me demandais si cela venait du fait qu'il déteste Jacob depuis des années ou alors si c'était parce qu'il n'aimait pas que je passe du temps avec un autre garçon. J'espérais franchement que la deuxième solution était la bonne.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu proposé d'aller au cinéma si toi-même tu annules peu après? me demanda-t-il tout à coup.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi naïf? Il me semblait pourtant évident que le cinéma sans lui, n'avait aucun intérêt.

_Heu…

Je rougis furieusement.

_Oui…, m'encouragea-t-il.

_Et bien dès le début je n'avais pas envie d'y aller mais je m'étais dit que si tu venais ça aurait pu être…intéressant.

Intéressant? Non mais j'étais vraiment idiote ou quoi? Il allait me prendre pour une idiote maintenant. Et puis moi qui voulais lui prouver que je pouvais faire des trucs sans lui je venais de lui avouer que s'il n'était pas présent, le cinéma devenait pour moi sans intérêt. Pfff…..

Cependant ma confession eut l'air de plaire à mon compagnon de table puisqu'il m'offrit son sourire en coin qui me fit rougir encore plus.

Nous ne reparlâmes plus de mes projets après ceci. Quand l'heure de retourner en cours arriva je sentis une vague de tristesse me submerger. Je n'allais pas revoir Edward avant le lundi suivant. Deux jours sans lui me paraissait une éternité. Il me manquait déjà.

En arrivant à mon premier cours de l'après-midi que j'avais en commun avec Angéla, Mike et Jessica je vis que ces deux derniers qui en temps normal partageaient la même table avaient décidé aujourd'hui de se séparer. En effet Mike avait maintenant pour voisine une malheureuse fille avec appareil dentaire et cheveux gras. Je questionnai Angéla.

_Il s'est passé quoi entre Mike et Jess?

_Mike s'est désisté pour le ciné de demain et Jessica l'a un peu mal prit.

_Pourquoi il a fait ça?

_Heu…Il n'a rien dit. Elle rougit.

Je le regardai avec insistance. Angéla était comme moi. Dès qu'elle proférait un mensonge cela se voyait à son teint.

_Et bien en fait il a annulé quand il a su que tu n'y allais pas.

_Oh…

Moi qui pensais avoir été claire avec Mike quand il m'avait invité au bal. Apparemment il n'avait pas lâché le morceau.

Les cours suivants furent aussi longs que le premier. Ni Jessica ou Mike ne m'adressa la parole. Je ne savais pas si c'était un bon signe ou pas. Le cours de gym fut moins pénible que d'habitude car nous étions enfin passés à un autre sport: le badminton. Au moins là je ne blessais (pratiquement) personne et n'entraînais aucun partenaire à terre avec moi quand je chutais.

Le lendemain matin quand je me levai il pleuvait averse. Si je n'avais pas déjà promis à Jacob que j'allais le voir aucun doute que je serais restée sous ma couette toute la journée.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant la maison des Black je me demandai si mon père et Billy iraient vraiment pécher. C'était un temps à attraper la mort si l'on restait dehors. La pluie était glaciale et en plus le vent s'était levé. Mais au final je ne fus pas surprise de les voir prendre leur canne à pêche et partir. Aucun habitant de Forks ne semblait se formaliser de la pluie et tant mieux d'ailleurs. S'il avait fallut annuler ses projets à cause de la pluie les habitants de Forks ne feraient pas grand-chose de leurs journées vu le climat et les trombes d'eau incessantes qui tombaient ici.

Quand j'entrai dans la maison, Jacob vint de suite m'accueillir. Il paraissait sincèrement heureux de voir et cela me fit chaud au cœur.

_Je suppose qu'on va pas aller se promener à la plage ni jouer au baseball, lui fis-je remarquer avec espoir en désignant la fenêtre sur laquelle ruisselait des gouttes.

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant puis me répondit narquois.

_Tu as peur de fondre? Serais-tu faite en sucre?

Je lui tirai la langue telle une enfant.

_On peux regarder la télé, me proposa-t-il.

_Ok et puis j'adore les feuilletons qu'on passe à cette heure là, lui répondis-je me souvenant de cette série décérébrée que j'avais regardé à ma dernière visite ici. Il rit s'en souvenant également.

Nous nous installâmes donc sur son canapé l'un à coté de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment à zapper Jacob arrêta son choix sur un vieux film des années 80. Nous ne le regardâmes que d'un seul oeil continuant à discuter.

_Alors ton équipe est prête pour la semaine prochaine? me demanda-t-il.

_Quoi?

_Oui tu sais le match de baseball, la semaine prochaine.

Ha oui j'avais déjà oublié la date de la rencontre entre nos deux équipes.

_Oui, oui je me souviens. Et pour répondre à ta question bien sur que l'équipe de mon lycée est prête tu as plutôt intérêt à faire attention à toi, lui dis-je d'un ton menaçant qui le fit rire.

_Ouai, t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Le reste de la journée fut agréable. Jacob était vraiment un très bon compagnon on ne s'ennuyait pas avec lui. Quand nos pères rentrèrent c'est avec regret que je le quittai. Il me dit au revoir et posa un baiser sur ma joue. Je savais que nous nous reverrions dès le samedi prochain lors du match.

En montant dans la voiture de patrouille de mon père je vis ce dernier sourire.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a? lui demandai-je.

_Et bien je suis content que toi et Jacob vous vous entendiez si bien.

_Ilvraiment gentil alors je vois pas pourquoi on ne se serait pas entendu.

_Oui ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il a l'air de vraiment t'apprécier.

_Moi aussi je l'apprécie.

Je ne voyais pas trop où on père voulait en venir. Il semblait gêné maintenant.

_Oh Bella tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as rien vu.

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux ne comprenant strictement rien à ce qu'il était en train de me raconter.

_Jacob semble avoir le béguin pour toi, me dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

_Où es tu aller chercher ça? La pêche a du te monter à la tête, lui répondis-je en riant aux éclats.

Il paraissait vexé à présent.

_Et bien Billy m'a dit que Jacob demandait souvent de tes nouvelles et qu'il était très impatient de te revoir.

_Oui et bien toi et Billy feriez mieux d'arrêter de jouer les commères parce que franchement sortir de telles bêtises c'est pas imaginable.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais ne revint pas sur ce sujet. Il faudrait que j'appelle Jake pour lui raconter cela. Je suis sure que ça le ferait rire autant que moi. Décidément nous n'étions pas gâtés coté père.

La journée du dimanche fut consacrée au ménage, aux devoirs et bien sur aux réponses des innombrables mails que m'envoyait ma mère. De nombreuses fois mon esprit dériva sur Edward. Je me demandai comment se passait son voyage. S'amusait-il? pensait-il un peu à moi? Que faisait-il en ce moment?

J'accueillis la fin du week-end avec joie. Je devais sûrement avoir un problème. Quelle adolescente normalement constituée était contente que le week-end s'achève et pressée d'être le lundi matin pour aller en cours? Une adolescente amoureuse bien sur!

**Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas palpitant mais j'avais besoin de poser certaines bases pour les chapitres à venir.**

**Chapitre 15: sortie au cinéma de Bella et Edward (je sais que vous l'attendez)**

**Chapitre 16: match baseball (celui-ci aussi vous l'attendez)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Je reviens avec mon nouveau chapitre!! A ce que j'ai compris il est attendu alors j'espère vraiment que vous ne serez pas déçus car j'ai fait de mon mieux! Comme d'habitude n'hésiter pas à commenter (en bien ou en mal d'ailleurs) et une nouvelle fois merci pour vos reviews!**

**Bonne lecture**

Le lundi matin fut une vraie délivrance. J'étais impatiente de voir Edward et l'attente en devenait presque insupportablement douloureuse.

J'étais en route pour le lycée et je maudissais ma chevrolet de ne pas rouler plus vite. Bien sur je n'aimais pas la vitesse mais aujourd'hui j'avais l'impression de rouler encore plus lentement que d'habitude.

Heureusement l'établissement scolaire ne se trouvait qu'à cinq kilomètres et je finis par y arriver. Je me demandai brièvement si je devais poser des questions à Edward sur son week-end. Étais-je vraiment sure de vouloir savoir ce qui c'était passé en Alaska? Et puis me le dirait-il s'il c'était passé quelque chose? Non mieux valait éviter le sujet, je demanderai des renseignements plus tard à Alice.

Quand j'arrivai Edward m'attendait sur le parking et en sortant de ma voiture j'eus une fois de plus du mal à ne pas aller me jeter dans ses bras pour lui dire combien il m'avait manqué.

_Alors ton week-end? Me demanda-t-il après m'avoir salué.

_Bof…

Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge. Le samedi chez Jacob avait été une journée assez agréable. Le dimanche lui en revanche avait été pire que bof.

_Et le tien?

_Bof, me répondit-il en souriant.

Je faillis lui sortir un sarcasme en lui demandant si c'était à cause de Tanya mais je me retins à temps me souvenant que je n'étais pas censé savoir.

_Au fait tu as quelque chose de prévu vendredi soir? m'interrogea-t-il.

_Heu…non, lui dis-je surprise par sa question.

_Et bien disons que maintenant tu as quelque chose de prévu.

_Vraiment?

_Oui je t'emmène au cinéma et au restaurant.

_Tu m'emmènes au cinéma et au restaurant vendredi, répétai-je pour être sure de ne pas rêver.

_Exactement.

Je soupirai.

_Quoi? Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller? Je croyais pourtant…, je le coupai.

_C'est pas ça. C'est juste que vendredi c'est encore loin. Il rit.

_Je t'y aurais bien emmené avant seulement vendredi c'est le seul jour où je suis libre. Le match de baseball est samedi et le coach Clapp a décidé que nous nous entraînerions tous les soirs d'ici là sauf le vendredi pour qu'on détresse un peu. Tu crois que tu pourras patienter jusque là? me demanda-t-il ironiquement.

_Je devrais pouvoir survivre, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

A cet instant la cloche sonna annonçant la fin de notre discussion.

La première heure de cours se passa sans incident hormis le fait que Jessica et Mike ne se parlaient toujours pas. Angéla elle était de bonne humeur car elle avait passé le week-end avec Ben et que tout c'était merveilleusement déroulé.

Quand l'heure suivante débuta je me dépêchai de prendre place auprès d'Alice. J'avais plusieurs questions à lui poser.

_Salut Alice comment c'est passé ton week-end?

_Mon week-end ou celui d'Edward? demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire.

_Les deux.

_Le mien c'est très bien passé et celui d'Edward également. Comme d'habitude Tanya lui a tourné autour et comme d'habitude Edward lui a fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

_Elle est assez tenace à ce que je comprends.

_Oui! Tanya n'a pas l'habitude que les mecs lui résistent. Tu sais elle est le complet stéréotype de la blonde pulpeuse. Tous les mecs qu'elle rencontrent sont attirés par elle et c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie malheureusement elle n'a que ça pour elle.

_Edward ne s'est jamais montré intéressé par elle?

_Non jamais. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre il préfère les brunes naturelles aux blondes superficielles, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

_Et comment Tanya a prit le fait qu'Edward l'ignore?

_Elle était vexée et ne semble pas vouloir abandonner mais franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à elle.

_Oui tu as raison. Je ferais mieux de l'oublier.

_Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai compris entre toi et Edward ça se confirme. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait t'invité au ciné.

J'acquiesçai. Je me sentais un peu rassurée après cette conversation. Edward se montrait indifférent à Tanya et c'était plutôt bon signe.

Au déjeuné je le retrouvai. Je m'étonnais encore qu'il continue de manger avec moi en tête à tête tous les midis. En plus il m'accueillait toujours avec le sourire.

Finalement toute la semaine passa assez vite. J'étais tellement impatiente d'être à vendredi soir que je ne pensais plus qu'à cela. Mike et Jessica finirent par se réconcilier à la plus grande joie de tout notre groupe d'amis car supporter leur mauvaise humeur était loin d'être agréable. J'avais également appelé Jacob comme je me l'étais promis pour lui raconter la nouvelle lubie de nos pères. Contrairement à ce que je pensais il n'avait pas trouvé cela drôle je pouvais le comprendre moi non plus je n'aimais pas que Charlie se mêle de ma vie mais imaginer nos pères en train de cancaner m'amusait.

Il était désormais 17h et j'attendais qu'Edward vienne me chercher. Bien sur le chef Swan avait rouspété quand je lui avais appris que je sortais mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment argumenter contre. Je me comportais comme une petite fille modèle. Mes notes étaient bonnes, je ne sortais jamais et en plus ce soir nous étions vendredi c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y avait pas cours le lendemain.

J'avais un peu hésité à faire un effort vestimentaire pour cette occasion mais après avoir fouillé dans mon armoire j'avais du me rendre à l'évidence que je ne possédais rien qui fasse chic ou habillé. J'avais donc mis mon inusable jean avec un léger pull bleu.

Enfin je vis la volvo argent arriver devant chez moi. N'ayant pas du tout envie que Charlie se mette en tête de le rencontrer je me dépêchai de rejoindre la voiture. Edward en était sortis et il m'ouvrit tel un gentleman la portière passager.

_Quel film on va voir? lui demandai-je une fois qu'il m'eut rejoint dans l'habitacle.

_ Je ne sais pas on décidera une fois sur place. Et il démarra en trombe.

Le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles fut rapide. Edward conduisait vite mais je n'avais pas peur avec lui. Nous ne discutâmes que du lycée et des cours en chemin. Le cinéma de Port Angeles était petit et il n'y avait que deux film de diffusés.

_Alors comédie romantique guimauve ou film d'horreur sanglant? me demanda Edward au moment d'acheter les billets.

Je soupirai. Aucune des propositions ne m'enchantait. Edward le remarqua.

_Désolé c'est de ma faute. J'aurais du regarder les films proposés avant de t'inviter. Tu préfères qu'on rentre et qu'on revienne un autre jour?

Hors de question. Ce n'est pas un film qui me ferait louper une soirée avec le garçon de mes rêves. Et puis de toute façon ce n'était pas le film qui m'intéressait mais plutôt celui avec qui j'allais le regarder.

_Non! Allons y pour le film d'horreur.

Edward acheta les billets et nous entrâmes dans la salle. Il y avait peu de monde. Pour la plupart des couples ou des hommes seuls. Je regardai le titre du film sur le prospectus que nous avait donné la caissière: _La nuit des vampires_, ça promettait d'être passionnant.

Nous nous installâmes et quelques minutes plus tard la salle fut plongée dans le noir. Être si proche d'Edward me troublait au plus haut point et l'obscurité n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je finis tout de même par m'intéresser au film. Je sursautais de peur avez fréquemment et cela semblait beaucoup amuser Edward qui étouffait un petit rire à chaque fois. A un moment j'eus tellement peur que je me détournai vivement de l'écran et plaquai mon poing sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. J'aurais mieux fait de choisir l'autre film. A ma plus grande surprise Edward passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre lui. J'enfouis mon visage dans son épaule tandis qu'il posait un baiser sur mes cheveux.

_Tu veux qu'on parte? me chuchota-t-il.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite pour refuser. Je relevai mon visage et me redressai sur mon siège. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me prenne pour une chochotte. Il retira son bras qui enlaçait mes épaules mais pris ma main dans la sienne en me souriant. Quand le film se termina et que les lumières se rallumèrent Edward me lâcha la main le temps que nous enfilions nos vestes puis la reprit immédiatement. Je pouvais sentir des décharges d'électricité traverser mes doigts pour se propager dans tout mon corps. Je me demandai si c'était la même chose pour lui.

Nous prîmes ensuite le chemin du restaurant. Edward voulant me faire une surprise, il ne m'avait pas dit dans lequel nous mangerions. Cela n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux et je le suivais docilement à travers les rues étroites de la ville. Il me tenait toujours la main et j'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas passer mon temps à regarder son magnifique visage.

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

_Nous y sommes!m'annonça-t-il.

Je levai les yeux pour voir le nom du restaurant sur la devanture illuminée_: La Bella Italia_

_ Restaurant italien alors, déclarai-je en entrant à l'intérieur. Edward acquiesça.

_ Il me semble d'avoir entendu dire un jour que tu n'avais jamais voyagé mais que su tu en avais eu l'occasion c'est en Italie que tu serais allée. Du coup je me suis dit qu'à défaut de t'emmener dans l'immédiat en Europe je pouvais tout de même t'offrir un repas italien, conclut-il en m'offrant son sourire en coin.

Je ris. Cela ne m'étonnait pas de lui. Edward était toujours très attentif à chacune de mes paroles et apparemment il se donnait beaucoup de mal pour que cette soirée soit réussite.

Une serveuse vint immédiatement à notre rencontre pour nous emmener à une table. Elle regardait Edward avec insistance et bien que le fait qu'elle m'ignore royalement me vexa je ne pouvais lui en vouloir de ne pas réussir à détacher ses yeux de mon compagnon. Moi-même je devais souvent me faire violence pour y arriver.

Nous nous installâmes et après avoir pris notre commande de boisson la jeune femme nous informa qu'elle reviendrait prendre en note notre choix de plat. Elle fit à Edward un énième sourire avant de s'en aller. Elle fit tournoyer ses cheveux en faisant demi-tour telle une mannequin dans une pub pour shampooing. Alice avait dit qu'Edward préférait les brunes naturelles aux blondes superficielles mais quand était-il des brunes superficielles. Elle était plutôt jolie et vêtue de manière très sexy et je regrettai soudain de ne pas m'être habillée un peu mieux. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux vêtements d'Edward. Je n'y avais pas fait attention au cinéma. Il portait un jean bleu foncé avec un pull beige moulant qui laissait supposer sa musculature parfaite et qui me donna envie de me jeter sur lui.

Quand la serveuse revint avec nos cocas Edward commanda des raviolis aux champignons pour nous deux. Je n'en avais jamais mangé mais il m'avait assuré que c'était délicieux et je lui faisais confiance.

_Alors sa fait un mois que tu es à Forks, quel est ton verdict? me demanda-t-il tandis que nous dévorions nos raviolis qui il faut l'avouer étaient succulents.

_Et bien je m'y suis plutôt bien faite. Même mieux que je m'y attendais en vérité.

_Vraiment?

_Oui vraiment. Sauf pour ce qui concerne le climat mais je crois que ça je ne m'y ferais jamais, annonçai-je en grimaçant.

_Phoenix te manque?

_Non pas tant que ça. C'est plutôt ma mère qui me manque. C'est assez étrange de vivre pendant dix-sept ans avec une personne et puis du jour au lendemain ne plus avoir que de contact avec elle que par mails.

_Oui je peux comprendre. Les vacances sont la semaine prochaine, juste après le bal, tu pourras en profiter pour lui rendre visite.

Les vacances? J'avais complètement oublié que les vacances existaient. En même temps passer ses vacances à Forks sous la pluie et le brume constante ça avait de quoi vous en dégoûter.

Le dîner s'était très bien passé et au moment de l'addition Edward avait insisté pour payer ma part. Je me sentais un peu gênée. Il avait déjà régler pour le cinéma un peu plus tôt. Mais il m'avait assuré que ça lui faisait plaisir et qu'un gentleman ne laisserait jamais payer une demoiselle.

En sortant du restaurant Edward me proposa de nous promener un instant sur les quais et j'acceptai ravie de continuer cette soirée avec lui surtout qu'il ne lâchai désormais plus ma main.

_Tu viens voir le match demain?

_Bien sur, je suis une fervente supportrice, lui répondis-je en souriant.

_C'est notre équipe que tu vas supporter?

_ Évidement ! m'exclamai-je surprise.

_ C'est juste que tu sembles proche des lycéens de La Push alors tu aurais pu être de leur coté, me dit il en fixant nos doigts entrelacées.

_Non je suis pour toi, lui affirmai-je en rougissant ayant l'impression par cette simple phrase de dévoiler les sentiments que j'avais pour lui.

_Pour moi?

_Oui tu comprends, je veux dire que je suis pour l'équipe de notre lycée. Ça me parait normal. Il sourit toujours sans me regarder en face.

Nous continuâmes de marcher en silence pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la pluie se mette à tomber nous obligeant à rejoindre rapidement la volvo et nous prîmes le chemin du retour.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant chez moi la pluie avait cessé. Je n'avais aucune envie de quitter la voiture et par la même occasion Edward mais je devais me faire une raison. La soirée avait été merveilleuse et j'aurais voulu qu'elle dure pour toujours.

Edward sortit de la voiture et se dépêcha d'en faire le tour pour m'ouvrir la portière. Il reprit ma paume qu'il avait lâché pour conduire et m'accompagna jusqu'au porche.

_J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, me dit-il en souriant et plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

_Moi…moi aussi, lui affirmai-je éblouie par l'intensité de ses prunelles.

Puis il passa sa main libre derrière ma nuque et m'attira à lui. Je fermai les yeux et délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me donna un long baiser, très doux et plein de tendresse. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. Je passai mes mains dans les cheveux d'Edward et fourrageai dedans. Ils étaient d'une texture unique, soyeuse. L'instant était parfait. Tout doucement Edward finit par s'écarter et posa un dernier baiser sur ma bouche. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de frustration.

_On se voit demain, me dit-il son visage encore tout proche du mien.

Incapable de lui répondre je ne pus qu'hocher la tête.

_ Tu me manques déjà, chuchota-t-il.

Ensuite il me sourit puis me serra fort contre lui avant de rejoindre sa voiture et de s'en aller non s'en m'avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil. Je restai quelques minutes dehors toujours sur mon petit nuage. Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits avant de faire face à Charlie. Cette sortie au cinéma s'était finalement révélée très intéressante. J'avais encore le goût des lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes et je ne voulais qu'une chose: être au lendemain pour pouvoir de nouveau l'embrasser.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alors oui je sais je suis impardonnable d'avoir mis autant de temps pour écrire la suite mais j'ai de bonnes excuses. La première étant que j'ai eu pas mal de soucis avec mon ordinateur ses derniers temps( ce qui explique que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews) et la deuxième que je suis en pleine période d'examens et que vu que c'est ma dernière année de fac je n'ai pas le droit de faire des impasses sur les révisions. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que j'aurais le droit à beaucoup de reviews!!**

**Bonne lecture**

L'excitation n'était toujours pas retombée, j'avais toujours l'impression de planer.

Une question hantait tout de même mon cerveau. Était-ce officiel entre Edward et moi? Nous n'avions pas parlé la veille, de notre nouvelle relation alors qu'en était-il? Souhait-il que les autres soient au courant?

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de m'interroger plus longtemps car Charlie m'appela du rez-de-chaussée.

_ Je vais à la pêche avec Billy. Tu restes à la maison aujourd'hui?

_Euh non…je comptais aller voir le match de baseball de mon lycée. Ils jouent contre le lycée de la Push tu sais?

_Oh oui sa me dit quelque chose. J'en ai entendu parler. Au fait je comptais inviter Billy et _Jacob _à dîner à la maison ce soir ça pourrait être sympa.

Je souris à la manière dont mon père avait insisté sur le prénom de Jacob, il était vraiment à fond dans son délire. Après qu'Edward m'ait invité hier soir j'aurais pourtant cru qu'il se serait douté que j'étais plus attirée par le benjamin de la famille Cullen que par mon ami d'enfance Quilleute. Mais bon les parents sont parfois entêtés.

_Oui c'est super de les avoir invité. Je préparerai le dîner, lui répondis-je finalement.

_Ok à ce soir alors.

Charlie partit, tandis que je retournais dans ma chambre. Je farfouillai dans ma commode à la recherche d'une tenue et me dépêchai d'aller prendre ma douche.

Le match de baseball ne commençait qu'à 14h il ma fallait encore tuer le temps pendant quatre heures. Je décidais de faire le ménage cela occuperait un peu mon esprit qui jusqu'à présent était resté focalisé sur Edward. Edward…. Ses lèvres… Ses lèvres sur les miennes... Je me secouai la tête pour reprendre des pensées cohérentes. Quelques minutes plus tard j'avais les mains enfoncées dans un seau d'eau et j'étais entourée de serpillières et balais en tous genres. Toute ma mâtinée se passa ainsi. Je m'étais juste arrêté pour déjeuner. Finalement à 13h20 je montais dans ma vieille chevrolet et pris la direction du lycée. De nombreuses voitures étaient garées sur le parking on aurait pu se croire un jour de cours. Je repérai tout de suite la volvo argentée d'Edward mais celui-ci n'était pas là. Une fois garée je pris la direction du stade. Il y avait foule. C'est la première fois que je voyais autant de monde rassemblé à Forks. Je me sentis un peu perdue parmi toutes ses personnes qui semblaient toutes se connaître et qui riaient entres elles. De nombreux parents étaient la également sûrement pour encourager leurs enfants. Dans une aussi petite ville ils ne devaient pas souvent avoir l'occasion de tous se réunir. Mes yeux parcoururent la foule et tombèrent sur Mike, Ben, Jessica et Angéla. Cette dernière me vit également et me fit signe de les rejoindre. Arrivée à leur hauteur je les saluai tout en continuant à chercher du regard Edward mais je ne le trouvais toujours pas. Le match n'allant pas tarder à débuter Ben et Mike prirent congé.

_Tu viens Bella? Si on veut être bien placé il faut qu'on aille s'installer maintenant, me dit Jessica impatiente.

_Euh…oui. En fait vous n'avez qu'à y aller et me garder une place je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Mes deux amies acquiescèrent et prirent la direction des gradins. Moi je me mis à déambuler parmi les gens espérant apercevoir au moins l'un des membres de la famille Cullen. Après plusieurs minutes je le vis enfin. Il était en compagnie d'Alice et avait déjà enfilé sa tenue de sport. Quand il me vit il me fit un large sourire et quitta sa sœur pour me rejoindre. Alice elle me fit un petit signe de tête auquel je répondis puis elle partit sauter au cou de Jasper qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Une fois en face de moi Edward m'observa intensément quelques secondes. Je ne savais pas quoi faire même si au fond de moi je souhaitais seulement lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser. Finalement il prit ma main et m'entraîna au pas de course derrière les gradins dans un lieu tranquille. Quand il relâcha ma main je le regardai étonnée tout en essayant de reprendre mon souffle mais il ne m'en laissa pas la temps car il ma plaqua contre l'un des pilonnes et m'embrassa passionnément. Sa langue lécha le contour de mes lèvres et j'entrouvris ma bouche pour qu'elle puisse y rejoindre la mienne. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la veille. Hier il s'était comporté en vrai gentleman sans brusquerie. Ici il se montrait enflammé et avide et honnêtement ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'aimais ce coté de la personnalité d'Edward. Tout en continuant à faire danser sa langue avec la mienne Edward passa ses mains sous mon pull et commença à me caresser le dos. Je me cambrai sous l'excitation collant ainsi davantage son corps au mien. Mes mains se mirent à fourrager dans ses boucles cuivrées tandis que de petits gémissements de plaisirs m'échappaient. Après plusieurs minutes je finis tout de même par m'écarter de lui à bout de souffle, la respiration totalement hachée et le cœur battant la chamade mais sans quitter des yeux les prunelles vertes d'Edward. Lui aussi respirait plus fort que d'habitude.

_ Tu m'as manqué. Je n'ai fait que penser à toi depuis que je t'ai quitté hier soir, dit-il dans un souffle.

_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, lui répondis-je en rougissant.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau longuement mais plus tendrement que la première fois. Il n'y avait plus cette sensation de manque et de besoin seulement de la tendresse.

_ Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour vivre dix-sept ans sans tes baisers, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille lorsqu'il éloigna ses lèvres des miennes.

_ Idem pour moi, chuchotai-je.

Nous restâmes ensuite plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre savourant seulement cet instant quand Edward finit par relâcher sa prise sur ma taille.

_Je dois y aller mon cœur. Le coach va sûrement vouloir faire un petit briefing avant le début du match et il ne faut pas que je sois en retard.

J'acquiesçai, m'éloignant malgré tout de lui avec réticence.

_On se voit après le match de toute façon ? Me demanda-t-il avec espoir.

_ Bien sur. Je serai ta récompense si vous gagnez.

_ Ou mon lot de consolation si on perd, ajouta-t-il en rigolant. Je ris également.

Edward finit par s'éloigner en courant pour rejoindre son équipe tandis que je prenais la direction des gradins à la recherche de Jess et Angéla. Elles avaient réussis à avoir des places pas trop mal situées et m'en avaient gentiment réservé une. Je m'installai et écoutai la conversation qu'elles avaient entamée.

Jessica était persuadée de la supériorité de l'équipe de notre lycée et pour elle le gagnant ne faisait aucun doute. Angéla elle se montrait plus prudente et réservée. Les deux équipes étaient fortes et un rien pourrait faire basculer le match à l'avantage de l'une ou l'autre. N'ayant fait qu'assister aux entraînements et jamais à un vrai match je ne pouvais me prononcer sur l'issu de la partie. Ce qui était certain c'est que je savais qui je voulais voir gagner. Finalement après quelques minutes d'attente les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain. L'équipe des visiteurs c'est-à-dire celle de La Push était habillée en rouge tandis que les joueurs de notre lycée étaient vêtus de blanc. Tous les joueurs s'éparpillèrent sur le terrain. Jacob fut le premier que je reconnus parmi les lycéens de la réserve. En passant vers les tribunes son regard rencontra le mien et il me fit un clin d'œil qui me fit sourire. Il semblait sur de lui et pas stressé le moins du monde. Finalement tout le monde se mit en place.

Mike était le premier lanceur. Il prit la balle tandis qu'Embry, pour l'adversaire agitait d'un air menaçant la batte. L'arbitre siffla et le match débuta. Mike lança une première fois la balle mais Embry la loupa et elle atterrit dans les mains de Ben qui était le receveur. Mike la relança et cette fois ci Embry réussit à la frapper. La balle s'envola au loin et il se mit alors à courir faisant le tour des bases tandis qu'Edward lui courrait après la balle. A ma plus grande satisfaction Edward d'un saut, l'attrapa.

_Out, cria l'arbitre tandis que tous les supporters de notre lycée se levaient d'un même bond pour acclamer mon nouvel amoureux.

Le match ne faisait que commencer mais l'ambiance était déjà là. La partie se poursuivit ainsi. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Angéla les deux équipes étaient à peu près du même niveau et du coup les scores étaient très serrés. Emmet et Edward étaient comme je l'avais déjà constaté lors de leurs entraînements les vrais piliers de l'équipe.

Désormais c'était Ben à la batte. Emmet lui était à la deuxième base. Tandis que l'autre équipe était en défense. Quil lança la balle sur le petit ami d'Angéla et celui-ci la frappa avec la batte au loin puis se mit à courir tout comme l'aîné des Cullen. Malheureusement la balle atterrit tout près de Sam qui s'en empara puis se mit à sprinter pour parvenir à la dernière base avant Emmet. Les deux arrivèrent quasi en même temps et dans leur élan se tamponnèrent. Tous les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle. Le choc avait été brutal et les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours à terre. L'arbitre siffla un temps mort. Je vis Edward se précipiter vers son frère qui avait finalement relevé la tête mais semblait toujours sonné. Sam en revanche était lui toujours dans les vapes ce qui était compréhensible. Emmet faisait au moins deux fois son poids. Les autres membres de l'équipe Quilleute s'étaient aussi rapprochés et entouraient leur capitaine. Soudain je vis Jacob s'approcher d'Emmet qui était toujours à terre.

_Tu pouvais faire attention espèce d'imbécile, cria mon ami indien.

Emmet leva vers lui un visage étonné mais ne répondit pas toujours sous le choc.

_ C'était un accident, lui répondit Edward d'un ton apaisant qui malheureusement ne fit qu'énerver encore plus Jacob.

_Un accident mon œil ouai! Ton imbécile de frère a compris qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner à la loyale alors du coup il essaye de gagner en utilisant des coups bas.

_ T'es vraiment con Jacob. Tu vois pas qu'Emmet est aussi sonné que Sam. Franchement s'il l'avait fait exprès il se serait arrangé pour ne pas se blesser lui-même, lui rétorqua ironiquement Edward.

Jacob se figea un instant puis sans crier gare il se jeta sur lui. Seulement Edward esquiva son geste en se décalant et alors que l'indien retentai sa chance le poing d'Edward s'abatis sur son visage. Jacob se recula et porta ses mains à son visage. Je crois bien qu'Edward venait de lui briser le nez.

Je n'en revenais pas de ce qui venait de se passer sous mes yeux. Puis tout se passa très vite. L'arbitre intervient et il renvoya Edward aux vestiaires tandis qu'un médecin se trouvant dans l'assistance occultait Emmet, Jacob et Sam. Il en résultat que Jacob avait bel et bien le nez cassé tandis que Sam lui souffrait d'un traumatisme crânien mais rien de très grave au final. Emmet lui s'en sortait sans une égratignure. Quatre remplaçants furent appelés pour prendre leurs places et finir le match mais celui-ci ne m'intéressait plus. Je m'excusai auprès d'Angéla et Jess et quittai rapidement les tribunes pour rejoindre les vestiaires.

La porte n'était pas complètement fermée et je me permis d'entrer. Edward était là torse nu assis sur l'un des bancs en face de son casier, le visage entre les mains. Il ne m'avait pas entendu entrer.

_Je ne te dérange pas? lui demandai-je doucement pas certaine qu'il ai envie de parler après ce qui venait de se passer.

Il me regarda surpris mais tendit sa main pour que je le rejoigne ce que je fis sans hésiter. Je m'installai sur ses genoux tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans mes cheveux et m'enserrait de ses bras.

_ Comment va Jacob? questionna-t-il.

_ Il a le nez cassé.

_ Et Sam?

_ Un léger traumatisme crânien mais rien de sérieux il lui faut juste un peu de repos.

Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

_Je suis désolé pour Jacob. Je ne voulais pas le blesser c'est partis tout seul, s'excusa-t-il.

_ Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Il l'avait bien cherché. S'il avait touché aux moindres de tes cheveux c'est moi qui lui aurait cassé le nez.

Ma remarque eut le don de lui faire retrouver le sourire. J'approchai mon visage du sien et posai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il resserra davantage son étreinte puis fit courir ses longs doigts sur mon visage.

_ Je t'aime Bella, chuchota-t-il.

Dans ma poitrine mon cœur s'arrêta un instant. Avais-je bien entendu? Il m'aimait. Un grand sourire s'imprima sur mon visage.

_Moi aussi je t'aime.

Finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes à nous embrasser, nous câliner et nous murmurer des mots doux nous sortîmes du vestiaire. La partie de baseball touchait à sa fin et l'arbitre siffla la fin du match. L'équipe de La Push l'emporta de justesse. Nous avions perdu mais honnêtement ni Edward ni moi n'étions déçus. Nous nous aimions, nous étions ensemble et le reste n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Sauf qu'à ce moment là je me souvins que ce soir Jacob était censé venir manger à la maison. Si Charlie apprenait que c'est Edward qui l'avait blessé qu'en penserait-il?

Edward passa une de ses mains sur mon visage et me donna un long baiser me faisant ainsi revenir au moment présent. J'aurais bien le temps de m'occuper de Jacob et Charlie plus tard. Pour l'instant j'avais mieux à faire.


	17. Chapter 17

**Et un nouveau chapitre de livré!! Merci à tous pour votre patience et pour vos reviews!! **

**Une petite dédicace à Delphine qui à mis un commentaire sur chaque chapitre (sauf le 7 où ça a bugger lol) et à tous les revieweurs anonymes à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre  
**

**Et puis un peu de pub pour le forum de Naku-gl: h t t p : / / c r e a t w i l i g h t . f o r u m a c t i f . c o m / (sans tous les espaces bien sur)  
**

**Bonne lecture**

_Quand dois-tu partir? me demanda Edward entre deux baisers.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre.

_Dans une heure, lui répondis-je tout en embrassant son visage.

Je commençai par sa bouche puis je fis courir mes lèvres sur son menton, ses joues, ses paupières et son front et finis par retourner au point de départ. Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de l'embrasser. Il avait la peau la plus douce que j'ai jamais touché et chaque fois que nos lèvres entraient en contact des décharges d'électricité traversaient mon corps. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui.

Le match de baseball était terminé depuis maintenant une trentaine de minutes et le stade était désormais désert. Tous les lycéens et leurs parents s'en étaient allées nous laissant ainsi à Edward et moi-même l'intimité pour nous embrasser en paix sans avoir à nous occuper des regards curieux.

_Que vas tu dire à tes parents pour la suspension? lui demandai-je en délaissant à regret ses lèvres pour reprendre mon souffle.

En effet l'arbitre lui avait signalé que pour s'être battu sur le terrain Edward serait suspendu le prochain match. Je trouvais cela injuste mais je n'avais pas vraiment mon mot à dire et puis il fallait prendre en compte que le nez de Jacob était bel et bien cassé.

_La vérité. Mes parents savent que je ne suis pas du genre bagarreur alors je devrais échapper à une punition trop sévère. Enfin j'espère, ajouta-il avec son petit sourire en coin. Il ne semblait pas soucieux et cela me détendit.

Nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre sous l'un des arbres qui bordaient le terrain de sport.

_Et toi tu vas dire à ton père que nous sortons ensemble? demanda-t-il avec un énorme sourire.

_Hum…je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée surtout avec Jacob qui doit venir dîner ce soir.

_ Oui c'est vrai, pas sur que le Chef Swan approuve notre relation après ça. Mais en même temps si tu ne nous présentes pas aucune chance qu'il change d'avis à mon sujet.

_Je te promet que je te défendrai mais je vais tâter le terrain avant quand même.

_ Ok mon cœur je te fais confiance de toute façon.

Notre relation avec Edward était toute récente mais pourtant les gestes tendres, les petits surnoms affectueux et bien entendu les caresses et baisers nous venaient comme si nous formions un couple depuis des années. Tout était simple et naturel quand j'étais dans ses bras, comme si c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Et puis il faut bien que je l'avoue je fondais totalement quand il m'appelait « mon coeur ».

_Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je n'ai pas encore assez profité de toi pour aujourd'hui.

_Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de partir. Tu me manques déjà d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour réussir à patienter jusqu'à lundi.

_Tu n'es peut être pas obligée.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_ Et bien tu pourrais peut être… venir chez moi demain… comme ça nous pourrions passer la journée ensemble.

Il avait dit cela en hésitant et un petit sourire timide était apparut sur son visage. Il était vraiment trop mignon et craquant comme ça. Mais me pensait-il honnêtement capable de lui refuser quoi que soit surtout quand cela impliquait de passer toute une journée à pouvoir regarder ses traits parfaits et l 'embrasser jusqu'à perdre haleine?

_C'est une super idée. Bien sur que je veux venir.

Il prit mon visage dans ses paumes et me donna un long et doux baiser.

_Il vaudrait sûrement mieux que tu dises à ton père que tu vas voir Alice, ajouta-t-il malicieusement en collant son front contre le mien.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard j'étais dans ma voiture en route pour chez moi. Je venais juste de quitter Edward pourtant je me sentais déjà mal. Il avait beau m'avoir répété plusieurs fois qu'il m'aimait et que l'on se verrait le lendemain je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si quand je me réveillerais demain je ne me rendrais pas compte que tout ceci était un rêve et non la réalité. Tout semblait être trop beau et incroyable pour être vrai.

Quand j'arrivai chez moi la voiture de patrouille de Charlie était déjà là, apparemment il était rentré tôt de sa journée de pêche.

_Salut ma puce, comment c'est passée ta journée? me demanda mon père une fois que j'eus poussé la porte d'entrée.

_Super! Et toi la tienne?

_Bien! Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Jacob? L'hôpital a appelé Billy et on a du écourter notre partie de pêche.

_ Euh… (merde merde merde). Non je sais pas… je suis aller accompagner Angéla jusqu'au toilette et quand nous sommes revenues Jacob n'était plus sur le terrain mais je ne me suis pas inquiétée.

_Oh très bien. De toute façon je pourrai lui demander ce qu'il en est ce soir!

J'acquiesçai et me précipitai dans la cuisine. Charlie était au courant que Jacob avait été blessé lors du match mais il ignorait comment. Il devait penser qu'il s'agissait d'un accident malheureusement il découvrirait bientôt que ce n'était pas le cas. Je me préparais déjà dans ma tête à argumenter en faveur d'Edward. Bien sur ce dernier lui avait cassé le nez mais Jacob l'avait un peu cherché il n'était pas tout blanc dans cette histoire. Tout en tentant d'élaborer plusieurs scénarios dans lesquels je justifiais le comportement de mon petit ami je préparais le repas. Ce soir se serait poulet et pomme de terre. Charlie aimait bien ce plat ça le mettrait peut être dans de bonnes dispositions. Quand j'eus fini de préparer le repas je montai me doucher non sans avoir rappeler à mon père de vérifier de temps en temps la cuisson du poulet.

Finalement vers 18h30 j'entendis la sonnette retentir. D'un coup mon stresse augmenta et une grosse boule noua mon estomac. Je m'exhortai au calme et tentai de réguler ma respiration ainsi que les battements démesurés de mon cœur.

En descendant les escaliers je perçus le brut de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant.

_Salut mon grand! Merde qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé? demanda mon père à Jacob qui venait de franchir le palier un gros pansement recouvrant son nez et une bonne partie de son visage.

Et à ce moment plus que le visage pansé de Jacob c'est le vocabulaire de Charlie qui me fit paniquer. Jamais encore je ne l'avais entendu dire un gros mot et pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il venait de faire quelques secondes plus tôt. Tout le courage et la volonté que j'avais rassemblés en moi ces dernières heures me fuirent et c'est en déglutissant douloureusement que je me présentai devant les Black et les saluais.

_C'est rien Charlie juste le nez cassé faut croire que la maladresse de Bella a déteint sur moi, dit Jacob en rigolant.

Je le regardai les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Maladresse? C'est comme ça qu'il qualifiait le coup de poing en pleine figure qu'il s'était prit?

_Oh vraiment? Tu devrais faire attention à toi. S'occuper des accidents que provoque Bella et la protéger d'elle-même me prend déjà pas mal de temps j'ai pas besoin que tu t'ajoutes à la liste, répliqua mon père en riant également.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Pourquoi Jacob faisait-il cela? Pourquoi ne disait-il pas la vérité à mon père? Il détestait pourtant Edward d'après ce que j'avais compris.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger plus longtemps car mon père nous incita à passer à table. Finalement le dîner se passa beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Dès que mon père ou Billy reparlait du match je me raidissais mais Jacob s'entêtait à dire qu'il s'était blessé seul et que cela n'était pas si grave car son équipe avait gagné le match et qu'ils étaient désormais bien placés pour remporter le championnat.

Une fois que nous eûmes fini de manger Charlie et Billy partirent au salon pour pouvoir regarder la télévision tranquille. Moi je restai avec Jacob dans la cuisine. Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous. Je décidai de le briser.

_Comment va ton nez…euh…tu n'as pas trop mal?

_Je survivrai, me répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

_Je…enfin…je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas dit la vérité? J'étais là et je sais bien que tu ne t'es pas blessé seul.

_ Alors t'as vu Cullen me frapper? demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux honteux.

_Euh oui…

De nouveau un silence embarrassé s'instaura.

_Je l'avais bien mérité hein? repris Jacob au bout d'un petit moment.

_ Euh… disons que tu l'avais un peu cherché.

Jacob releva les yeux et les planta dans les miens puis il explosa de rire. Cela détendit automatiquement l'atmosphère.

_Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, insistai-je. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à ton père que c'est Edward qui t'avait cassé le nez?

_ Je ne voulais lui attirer plus d'ennuis. J'ai appris qu'il serait déjà suspendu lors du prochain match de votre lycée.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas son comportement. Il détestait Edward et là il m'annonçait qu'il ne voulait pas lui attirer des problèmes.

_Tu n'aimes pas Edward pourtant. Alors pourquoi te préoccuper des ennuis qu'il pourrait avoir?

_ C'est l'un de tes amis pas vrai?

_Edward?

_Oui Edward! C'est l'un de tes amis?

_Euh…oui on peut dire ça.

_ Je ne voudrais pas attirer des ennuis à l'un de tes amis. En fait pour être honnête c'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça.

_ Pour moi?

_Oui. Bella je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi

_Jacob il faut que…

_Non non! Laisse moi terminer Bella s'il te plait.

La conversation commençait à prendre une tournure étrange et surprenante et je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Jacob ne pouvais pas être amoureux de moi c'était impossible il ma faisait sûrement marché.

_Je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard. Je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre et pourtant c'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Je t'aime Bella, je comprends bien que tu sois surprise mais j'aimerai que tu y réfléchisse. Je n'attends aucune réponse pour aujourd'hui prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra mais je suis sure qu'entre nous ça pourrait marché.

_Jacob il faut que je te dises que…

_Non Bella s'il te plait ne dis rien maintenant réfléchis-y.

Et sans que je m'y attende il plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne et m'embrassa. J'étais tellement stupéfaite que sur le moment je ne réagis pas et c'est seulement lorsqu'il se recula et me regarda avec un petit sourire que je compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à tout mettre au clair avec lui j'entendis du bruit provenant du salon et quelques secondes plus tard nos pères firent irruption dans la cuisine. Je priais pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas mon trouble et la gène présente dans la petite salle. Heureusement ils semblèrent l'ignorer totalement.

_Tu es prêt Jacob nous y allons? demanda Billy à son fils.

Ce dernier acquiesça et quelques minutes plus tard les Black prenaient congés de nous. Tout se chamboulait dans ma tête. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu changer si vite. Encore quelques heures plus tôt alors que j'étais dans les bras d'Edward tout semblait aller merveilleusement bien et là tout de suite j'avais l'impression que tout était compliqué, embrouillé et obscurcit. Jacob ne pouvait pas être amoureux de moi, nous étions amis, je l'aurais remarqué tout de même s'il y avait eu plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Et puis de toute façon cela n'était pas le plus important. Le plus important c'était que j'aimais Edward et que j'étais avec lui. Dès le lendemain matin je téléphonerais à Jacob pour mettre les choses au point avec lui. Et tant pis si après cela il révélait à son père et au mien que c'est Edward qui lui avait cassé le nez.

_Au fait Papa…

_Oui Bella quoi?

_Demain Alice (enfin Edward) m'a invité chez elle je voulais juste te prévenir que je ne serais pas là.

_Très bien pas de problème mais ne rentre pas trop tard tu as cours lundi.

Sur ses bonnes paroles je montais me coucher.

**Ne me taper pas s'il vous plait ^^!!**

** Vous saviez bien qu'un jour Jacob révélerais à Bella les sentiments qu'il a pour elle!!!**

**Une petite review pour la route?**


	18. Chapter 18

**OK OK je sens que je vais me faire lyncher pour le temps que j'ai pris à mettre ce chapitre!! J'en suis vraiment désolée mais avec ma ligne internet qui bug tout le temps je vous avoue que c'est pas facile de me connecter!! Bref je m'excuse une nouvelle fois surtout auprès de Delphine lol. Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit il arrivera samedi si j'arrive à me connecter.**

**Bonne lecture  
**

Existait-il un mode d'emploi pour annoncer à une personne amoureuse de vous que les sentiments qu'elle vous porte ne sont pas réciproques? Non je ne crois pas et si c'est le cas j'adorerais qu'on me le donne parce qu'en ce moment j'en aurais vraiment besoin.

Mes doigts tremblaient alors que je composais le numéro des Black. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie on me répondit.

_Allo?

_Allo Billy c'est Bella!

_Bella? Tu es bien matinale dis moi.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au dessus du four dans la cuisine. Elle indiquait 8h30.

_Oh! Je suis désolée. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas je n'ai pas fais attention à l'heure.

_Non non Bella tu ne déranges jamais voyons. Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi de si bonne heure?

_En fait je voulais parler à Jacob il est déjà réveillé?

_Oui il vient de se lever je te le passe.

_Ok merci beaucoup Billy.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que je n'entende la voix de Jacob à l'autre bout du combiné.

_Allo Bella, c'est toi!

_Oui Jake. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas?

_ Non non.

_Jake il faut que je te dise à propos d'hier je ne…

_Non Bella! S'il te plait je t'ai demandé d'y réfléchir, prends ton temps.

_ Jacob c'est tout réfléchit. Je suis désolée. Je t'aime beaucoup tu es vraiment l'un de mes meilleurs amis et j'adore passer du temps avec toi mais je ne t'aime pas, je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée.

_ Il y a quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça?

_Je…enfin tu veux…

_Dis moi la vérité Bella s'il te plait!

_ Oui il y a quelqu'un. Jacob je sors… je sors avec Edward. Edward Cullen. Je voulais te le dire hier mais… tu m'as prise de cours. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Pendant un long moment il y eu un silence pénible. Et si je n'avais entendus la respiration lourde de Jacob de l'autre coté j'aurais pu croire qu'il était partit.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes il reprit la parole.

_ Ok! Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. Au revoir Bella!

Et il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Je me sentais vraiment minable même si je savais bien que je n'avais rien fait de mal. Seulement Jacob était mon ami et en ce moment il souffrait par ma faute. Je restai plusieurs minutes debout tenant toujours le combiné dans mes mains. Ce sont les pas de Charlie dans les escaliers qui me ramenèrent à la réalité.

Je le saluai brièvement et remontai dans ma chambre pour m'affaler sur mon lit. Lorsque j'étais à Phoenix jamais un seul garçon ne s'était intéressé à moi. Je n'avais pas eu le moindre copain en somme je n'étais pas le genre de fille qui plait. A Forks tout cela avait changé. Je sortais dorénavant avec le plus beau garçon qui ai jamais existé et je me voyais dans l'obligation de repousser les avances de plusieurs autres. La vie est étrange.

Je mourrais d'impatience de me rendre chez les Cullen et Edward ne m'avait pas donné d'heure précise pour arriver seulement je ne voulais pas débarquer trop tôt et donner l'impression qu'il m'obsédait et que j'étais incapable de me passer de lui même si c'était vraiment le cas.

Je m'assis donc sur le rocking chair installé dans ma chambre depuis ma plus tendre enfance et posai mon regard sur l'horloge tout en maudissant les aiguilles de ne pas se déplacer plus vite.

8h42...

8h55...

9h04...

9h17...

9h30 Enfin….

Ouai 9h30 ça me paraissait être une heure assez convenable pour partir. Si je roulais comme d'habitude à ma vitesse d'escargot je serais chez Edward pour 10h. Après cette petite réflexion interne je me dépêchai d'entrer dans ma camionnette et pris le chemin de la villa des Cullen.

Je me sentais toute fébrile rien qu'à l'idée de revoir Edward. J'avais envie de le voir, de passer mes mains dans ses boucles cuivrées, de pouvoir respirer sa fragrance si particulière. Et j'avais plus que tout envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et qu'il me donne le baiser le plus passionné de tous les temps. Finalement j'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que le trajet me parut plus court qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Quand j'arrivai devant la belle maison familiale des Cullen je vis que la volvo d'Edward était stationnée dans l'allée et je me garai juste à coté.

Quelques secondes plus tard je frappai à la porte. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'on vienne m'ouvrir. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Edward mais au lieu de cela je vis le visage d'Alice apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Hé Bella comment sa va? Sa fait plaisir de te voir surtout que hier on a pas pu discuter vu que tu avais l'air particulièrement occupé, me dit-elle la voix pleine de sous-entendus qui me firent rougirent.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre quelque chose Edward était apparut et il m'enlaçait tendrement contre lui tout en posant un léger baiser sur ma joue.

_Ouai ba compte pas sur aujourd'hui pour rattraper le temps perdu. C'est moi qui ai invité Bella et elle va être tout aussi occupé qu'hier voir plus, rétorqua mon adonis à sa sœur.

Cella ci lui jeta un regard noir puis lui tira la langue.

_Désolée Alice, murmurai-je.

C'est vrai que j'étais désolée mais pas au point de regretter de ne pas passer la journée avec Alice. J'avais beau l'adorer, être en compagnie d'Edward n'était pas du tout équivalent. Carlisle fit son entré à ce moment là.

_Bonjour Bella. Alors comme ça mes enfants se battent pour être en ta compagnie? dit-il en riant.

_Bonjour, lui répondis rougissant de nouveau, mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention de toute cette discussion.

Finalement Edward du sentir ma gène car il m'attrapa la main et me tira vers les escaliers sous le regard amusé et les rires taquins de son père et sa soeur ainsi que ceux de Jasper et sa mère qui nous avaient rejoint.

Nous montâmes rapidement les escaliers et Edward m'entraîna dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivée il me repris dans ses bras et comme la veille me donna un long baiser passionné puis il s'écarta.

_Bonjour au fait, me dit-il. Je le regardais en souriant.

_Bonjour.

Je laissai mon regard vagabonder dans la chambre. J'étais déjà venu plusieurs fois chez les Cullen mais c'est la première fois que j'entrais dans l'intimité d'Edward.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a? me demanda Edward en me voyant inspecter la pièce du regard.

_Et bien c'est la première fois que j'entre dans ta chambre ça me fait drôle.

_ Drôle?

_En fait ça me fait plutôt plaisir. Je me sens plus proche de toi ainsi, lui avouai-je.

Il me sourit. J'étais toujours blotti contre lui et Edward m'encerclait de ses bras tandis que mes mains caressaient sa nuque. Nous restâmes un moment comme cela à profiter seulement de la présence de l'autre. Puis Edward reprit la parole.

_Au fait comment c'est passer ta soirée? Ton père a accepté que tu vienne ici même en sachant que c'est moi qui suis responsable du nez cassé de Jacob?

_ Euh ba en fait j'ai suivis ton conseil et je lui ai dit que c'est Alice qui m'avait invité.

_Bella tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

_Et bien en fait ça a plutôt été le dîner…

_ Je ne te crois pas. Ça c'est si mal passé que ça pour que tu ne me dises pas la vérité?

_Non Edward je te jure que tout s'est bien passé... En fait Jacob a dit à son père et au mien qu'il s'était cassé le nez en se cognant.

_Vraiment?

_Vraiment!

_Et pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?

_Euh… (vas y ma vieille trouve une bonne explication) Il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait mal agit sur le terrain et il s'en veut.

Edward me regarda soupçonneux.

_Je ne te crois pas Bella, tu ne sais pas mentir. Et franchement ça me vexe que tu ne me fasses pas assez confiance pour me dire la vérité.

Son ton était légèrement énervé et son regard très sérieux. Je déglutis lentement. Je ne voulais pas mentir à Edward mais j'avais peur de sa réaction si je lui apprenais la vérité.

_Bella s'il te plait…

_Edward franchement ça n'a pas d'importance…

Son visage reflétait de la tristesse et je me sentais vraiment stupide de lui faire de la peine.

_Ok Ok en fait il m'a…

Edward me coupa avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase.

_Non ne dis rien.

Quoi je ne comprenais plus rien. Il voulait savoir oui ou non?!

_Mais tu viens de me demander de te dire la vérité…

_Oui mais je veux que tu me la dises parce que tu as envie de la faire et que tu me fais confiance pas parce que tu t'en sens obligée comme en ce moment.

_Je suis vraiment désolée…

_Non tu n'as pas à l'être. Peut être que nous sommes allés un peu vite tous les deux. Ça fait à peine quelques jours que nous sortons ensemble et je te mets déjà la pression… Bella…peut être…peut être que tu devrais rentrer chez toi…

Quoi? Il plaisantait j'espère! Aller trop vite? Nous? J'avais l'impression d'avoir attendu des mois et des mois (oui oui je sais en fait ce n'était que des semaines mais tout de même) avant que l'on s'avoue nos sentiments mutuels et lui trouvait que l'on allait trop vite!

_S'il te plait Edward ne dit pas ça… Depuis hier je suis toute excitée à l'idée de passer la journée avec toi et là tout est en train d'être gâché.

Mon discours parut lui faire de l'effet car son regard s'adoucit et ses lèvres formèrent un petit sourire d'excuse.

_Pardonne moi mon cœur je suis trop nul. Tu sais bien que je veux que tu restes. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme moi aussi j'ai envie de passer cette journée avec toi.

Il m'attira de nouveau à lui et me donna un long baiser repentant.

_Jacob m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi et à ce moment là il croyait encore qu'entre toi et moi il n'y avait que de l'amitié. Alors il s'est dit que s'il avouait que c'est toi qui lui avait cassé le nez ça t'attirerait des ennuies et il a dit ne pas vouloir attirer d'ennuies à l'un de mes amis.

Et voila! C'était sorti tout seul. Restait plus qu'à attendre la réaction d'Edward.

Celui ci me regarda un moment, silencieux.

_Il est au courant que nous sortons ensemble maintenant? finit-il par demander.

_ Oui je lui ai téléphoné ce matin. Hier soir avec nos pères à l'affût je n'ai pas pu le lui dire.

_Merci. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité.

La vérité? Ne rien lui dire au sujet du baiser était ce mentir? Non pas vraiment… Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça pour le moment. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où irait sa patience si je le lui avouais. Et puis ce n'était pas réellement un baiser. Jacob m'avait embrassé mais je ne lui avais pas répondus.

_Ok donc tu n'es pas fâché? lui demandai-je

_Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi si c'est là ta question. Mais je t'avoue que si je n'avais pas déjà cassé son putain de nez à Jacob je serais déjà en route vers la Push pour remédier à cela.

Bon ok on était vraiment passé à coté du pire! Autant essayer de changer du sujet maintenant juste histoire d'être bien sur que ce sujet soit clos.

_Dis Edward…

_Oui mon cœur?

_Ca t'ennuierait de me jouer quelque chose au piano. J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de t'écouter jouer la dernière fois et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir t'entendre.

_Hum… qu'est-ce que je gagne si j'accède à ta demande? me demanda-t-il joueur.

_Oh…laisse moi y réfléchir, répondis-je m'approchant de lui d'une manière que je voulais sensuelle. Et au vu de la tête qu'il fit je sus que c'était réussi.

Je fis courir mes lèvres sur son cou et sa mâchoire pour finir par sa bouche. Je saisis sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents puis la lui léchai avec ma langue. Son souffle s'accéléra très sensiblement. Je fis passer ma main gauche sous son tee-shirt et commençai lui caresser le torse. Je m'écartai légèrement de lui pour pouvoir le regarder et vis qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Je repris là où je m'étais arrêté. Ma deuxième main partis se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis que je l'embrassais avec ferveur. Edward me rendait chacun de mes baisers et ses mains n'étaient pas en reste puisqu'il les avait également passé sous mon chemisier et qu'il me frictionnait le dos. Nos baisers devenaient de plus en plus fougueux tandis que nous gémissions tous les deux et c'est complètement hors d'haleine que nous nous séparâmes.

_Alors tu vas me jouer du piano? lui demandai-je une fois que j'eu repris mon souffle.

Pour toute réponse il rigola, pris ma main et m'entraîna hors de sa chambre.


End file.
